Troublante passion
by naughtymily
Summary: (Univers alternatif) A 18 ans, Bella Swan voit son avenir tout tracé : elle se mariera avec un jeune homme de bonne famille et prendra la tête de l'entreprise familiale. Mais c'est sans compter sur son père autoritaire et vindicatif et sur Edward Cullen qui va entrer dans sa vie et la changer à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle histoire avec cette fois un UA de Twilight. En espérant que cela vous plaira._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Naissance d'une amitié**_

Son album de souvenirs ouvert à côté d'elle sur son lit à baldaquin, Bella Swan découpa le cliché du _Seatle Tribune. _« Des jeunes du Tout-Seatle, déguisés en elfes, participent au grand arbre de Noël de l'Oakland Mémorial Hospital », disait la légende suivie de leurs noms. Sur la grande photo les « elfes » - cinq garçons et cinq fillettes, dont Bella - étaient en train de remettre des cadeaux aux gosses du pavillon des enfants. A gauche, surveillant les opérations, se tenait un charmant jeune homme de dix-huit ans, que l'article présentait comme « Jasper Hale, fils de Mr et Mrs William Hale, de Kenilworth ».

Impartiale, Bella se compara aux autres fillettes et se demanda comment elles parvenaient à paraître tout en jambes et en courbes, alors qu'elle-même avait l'air...

- D'un tonneau ! décida-t-elle avec une grimace. Je ressemble à un gnome, pas à un elfe !

Par quelle injustice les autres, tout juste âgées de quatorze ans, quelques semaines de plus qu'elle, semblaient-elles ravissantes alors qu'elle était disgracieuse, avec sa poitrine plate et son appareil à redresser les dents ? Son regard retourna à la photo, et elle regretta de nouveau le sursaut de vanité qui l'avait incitée à ôter ses verres pour le photographe ; sans lunettes, elle avait tendance au strabisme comme sur cet affreux cliché.

- Il me faudrait des verres de contact, conclut-elle.

Son regard glissa vers Jasper, et un sourire rêveur erra sur ses traits tandis qu'elle serrait la coupure de presse contre ce qui aurait été ses seins, si elle en avait eu. Elle n'en avait pas. Pas encore. Et au train où allaient les choses, n'en aurait sans doute jamais.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Bella se hâta d'écarter la photo de sa poitrine : la gouvernante, petite femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années, entra pour desservir le plateau du dîner.

- Vous n'avez pas mangé votre dessert, gronda Mrs Clearwather.

- Je suis grosse, Mrs Clearwather, répliqua Bella.

Pour le prouver, elle sauta du lit et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa coiffeuse.

- Regardez-moi, s'écria-t-elle en braquant un doigt accusateur vers son reflet, je n'ai pas de taille.

- Vous êtes un peu potelée, voilà tout.

- Je n'ai pas non plus de hanches. Je ressemble à une colonne ambulante. Et on se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amies...

Mrs Clearwather, qui travaillait pour les Swan depuis moins d'un an, parut fort étonnée.

- Vous n'avez pas d'amies ? Comment ça ?

Dans son besoin désespéré d'une personne à qui se confier, Bella avoua :

- Je dis que tout se passe bien à l'école, mais c'est faux. En fait, c'est horrible. Je suis... complètement mise à part. J'ai toujours été mise à part.

- Jamais de la vie ! Ce sont les enfants de votre école qui ne sont pas...

- Non, pas eux. _Moi. _Mais je vais changer, annonça Bella. Je me suis mise au régime, et je vais faire quelque chose à mes cheveux. Ils sont affreux.

- Absolument _pas ! _assura Mrs Clearwather, en regardant les cheveux chocolat qui retombaient sur les épaules de Bella, puis ses yeux noisette pailleté d'or. Vous avez des yeux merveilleux et de très jolis cheveux. Jolis, épais et...

- Marronnasse.

- Chocolat.

Bella regarda le miroir, têtue, exagérant dans sa tête les petits défauts qu'elle voyait.

- Je mesure presque un mètre soixante-dix. Encore heureux que je me sois arrêtée de grandir avant de devenir une géante ! Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu, je m'en suis aperçue samedi.

Mrs Clearwather fronça les sourcils.

- Et que s'est-il passé samedi, pour que vous changiez d'avis sur vous-même ?

- Rien de bouleversant, répondit Bella.

« La chose la plus bouleversante du monde, songea-t-elle. Jasper m'a souri devant l'arbre de Noël. Il m'a apporté un Coca sans que je le lui demande. Et il m'a dit de lui réserver absolument une danse samedi prochain à la soirée Eppingham. » Soixante-quinze ans auparavant, la famille de Jasper avait fondé la grande banque de Seatle où Swan & Co. déposait ses fonds, et l'amitié entre les Swan et les Hale remontait à plusieurs générations.

- Tout va changer, maintenant, pas seulement mon allure, continua joyeusement Bella en se détournant du miroir. Je vais avoir une amie moi aussi ! Il y a une nouvelle à l'école, et elle ne sait pas, _elle, _que personne ne m'aime. Elle est intelligente, comme moi, et elle m'a téléphoné ce soir pour nos devoirs. C'est elle qui m'a _appelée, _et nous avons parlé d'un tas de choses.

- J'avais remarqué que vous ne rameniez jamais d'amies à la maison, dit Mrs Clearwather, déconcertée. Mais je croyais que c'était parce que vous habitiez si loin...

- Pas du tout.

Bella se laissa tomber sur son lit et regarda fixement ses pantoufles, solides et pratiques, exactement semblables (en plus petit) à celles de son père. Malgré leur fortune, le père de Bella éprouvait le plus grand respect pour l'argent : tous les vêtements de Bella étaient d'excellente qualité, achetés seulement quand elle en avait besoin, et en fonction avant tout de leur solidité.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres, voilà.

- Quand j'avais votre âge, dit Mrs Clearwather, soudain compréhensive, il y avait toujours un petit clan de bûcheuses qui collectionnaient les meilleures notes...

- Ce n'est pas seulement ça, répliqua Bella d'un ton amer. S'il n'y avait que mon allure et mes bonnes notes... C'est... c'est tout ceci, dit-elle en balayant d'un geste la vaste chambre austère, décorée de meubles anciens, qui ressemblait trait pour trait aux quarante-cinq autres pièces de la résidence Swan. Tout le monde me trouve bizarre, parce que papa tient absolument à ce que Dwyer me conduise à l'école en voiture.

- Et qu'y a-t-il de mal à ça ?

- Les autres y vont à pied ou en autobus scolaire.

- Et après ?

- Après, ils n'arrivent _pas _en Rolls avec un chauffeur.

Incapable de contrer cette logique, mais refusant d'en reconnaître le bien-fondé, Mrs Clearwather répondit:

- Et la nouvelle de l'école ne trouve pas étrange que Dwyer vous conduise en voiture ?

- Non, dit Bella, avec un petit rire coupable qui fit soudain briller son regard derrière ses lunettes. Parce qu'elle croit que Dwyer est en réalité mon père ! Je lui ai dit que mon père travaillait pour des gens pourris de fric qui possèdent un grand magasin.

- Vous avez dit ça ?

- Parfaitement. Et je... je ne le regrette pas. J'aurais dû le faire croire à toute l'école il y a des années. Seulement, je ne voulais pas mentir.

- Mais à présent, ça vous est égal ? lança Mrs Clearwather d'un air réprobateur.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge... Pas tout à fait, dit Bella d'une voix suppliante. Papa me l'a expliqué il y a longtemps : Swan & Co. est une société anonyme qui appartient en fait aux actionnaires. Par conséquent, en tant que président-directeur général de Swan & Co., Papa est - techniquement - un employé des actionnaires. Vous comprenez ?

- Sûrement pas, dit Mrs Clearwather. Qui est propriétaire des actions ?

Bella lui adressa un regard coupable.

- Nous, pour la plupart.

La structure juridique de Swan & Co., le célèbre grand magasin du centre de Seatle, dépassait manifestement l'entendement de Mrs Clearwather, mais Bella faisait preuve d'un extraordinaire sens des affaires. Pas si extraordinaire, songea Mrs Clearwather, qui reprochait au père de Bella de ne s'intéresser à sa fille que pour lui faire des conférences sur le magasin. En fait Mrs Clearwather jugeait que si Bella avait tant de mal à se mêler aux fillettes de son âge, c'était probablement à cause de Charlie Swan. Il traitait sa fille en adulte, et tenait à ce qu'elle parle et se comporte de même en toute circonstance. Les rares fois où il recevait des amis, Bella devait assumer le rôle de maîtresse de maison. De ce fait, Bella était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les adultes et manifestement perdue au milieu de ses pairs.

- Vous avez raison sur un point, fit observer Bella. Je ne peux pas continuer à raconter des histoires à Alice Brandon au sujet de Dwyer. Mais je pensais que si elle apprenait à me connaître d'abord, elle ne changerait pas d'attitude en apprenant que Dwyer est en réalité notre chauffeur. Si elle n'a encore rien découvert, c'est seulement parce qu'elle ne fréquente personne d'autre en classe, et qu'elle doit toujours rentrer tout de suite chez elle à la fin des cours. Elle a sept frères et sœurs, il faut qu'elle aide sa mère.

Mrs Clearwather, non sans maladresse, posa la main sur le bras de Bella et essaya de trouver quelques paroles d'encouragement.

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, s'écria-t-elle, répétant un de ces vieux clichés qu'elle trouvait si réconfortants.

Elle prit le plateau, puis s'arrêta soudain sur le seuil, tandis qu'une autre platitude lui venait à l'esprit.

- Et n'oubliez pas... déclama-t-elle à Bella du ton important que l'on réserve aux pensées profondes. Après la pluie, le beau temps.

Bella se demanda s'il fallait en rire ou en pleurer.

- Merci, Mrs Clearwather, murmura-t-elle. C'est très, très encourageant.

Dans un silence contraint, elle regarda la porte se refermer derrière la gouvernante, puis prit lentement son album. Après avoir collé la coupure du _Seatle Tribune _sur la page, elle la regarda fixement pendant un instant, puis effleura légèrement les lèvres souriantes de Jasper. La pensée de danser avec lui la faisait frémir de terreur et de plaisir à la fois. On était jeudi, et la soirée Eppingham avait lieu le surlendemain. Des années à attendre !

Elle soupira et feuilleta les premières pages du grand album. De très vieilles coupures jaunies par le temps, des photos fanées. L'album avait appartenu jadis à sa mère, Renée, et il constituait la seule preuve tangible, dans la maison, que Renée Swan ait jamais existé. Toute autre trace de son passage dans cette maison avait disparu sur l'ordre de Charlie Swan.

Renée Swan avait été actrice - pas très bonne, à en croire les critiques, mais incontestablement ensorcelante. Bella scruta les vieux clichés, mais passa sur la prose des journalistes. Elle connaissait chaque mot par cœur. Elle savait que Robert Redford était le cavalier de sa mère pour la remise des Oscars ; que Sean Connery avait déclaré qu'il n'avait jamais vu de femme plus belle qu'elle ; que Steven Spielberg avait souhaité qu'elle joue dans un de ses films. Elle savait que sa mère avait tenu des rôles dans trois comédies musicales de Broadway, et que les critiques avaient brocardé son talent de comédienne, mais porté au pinacle ses jambes. Les échotiers avaient suggéré de tendres liens entre Renée et la quasi-totalité de ses partenaires masculins. Des clichés de presse la montraient en fourrure au cours d'une soirée romaine ; et en profond décolleté devant une table de roulette de Monte-Carlo. Une photo la représentait en bikini minuscule sur une plage de Cannes, une autre en train de skier à Gstaad avec un champion olympique suisse. De toute évidence, partout où elle se trouvait, Renée était entourée d'hommes séduisants.

La dernière photo que sa mère avait conservée datait de six mois après le cliché de Gstaad. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche de mariée... Elle riait en descendant les marches de la cathédrale, au bras de Charlie Swan, sous une pluie de grains de riz. Les chroniqueurs mondains s'étaient surpassés dans leurs extravagantes descriptions du mariage. Aucun journaliste n'avait été admis à la réception du _Palmer __House __Hotel, _mais ils avaient dressé la liste de toutes les célébrités présentes, depuis les Vanderbilt et les Whitney, jusqu'à un juge de la Cour suprême et quatre sénateurs.

Le mariage avait duré deux ans - le temps que Renée soit enceinte, ait son enfant, se compromette avec un entraîneur de chevaux, puis file en Europe avec un faux prince italien qui avait été reçu dans cette maison même. En dehors de cela, Bella ne savait presque rien de sa mère, sauf que celle-ci ne s'était jamais donné la peine de lui envoyer un seul petit mot, une seule carte d'anniversaire. Le père de Bella, qui accordait beaucoup d'importance à la tenue et aux valeurs traditionnelles, disait que sa mère était une traînée parfaitement égoïste, sans la moindre notion de ce que sont la fidélité conjugale et la responsabilité maternelle. Quand Bella eut un an, il demanda le divorce et la garde de l'enfant, prêt à user de l'influence politique et sociale considérable de la famille Swan pour gagner son procès. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'y recourir. Renée, avait-il dit à Bella, ne s'était même pas donné la peine de se faire représenter à l'audience.

Investi de la garde de Bella, Charlie Swan avait tout calculé pour que celle-ci ne suive pas l'exemple de sa mère. Il avait résolu que Bella prendrait place dans la longue lignée des respectables dames Swan qui avaient mené des vies exemplaires consacrées aux œuvres de charité, comme il convenait à leur position, jamais effleurées par le moindre soupçon de scandale.

Quand il avait fallu la mettre à l'école, Charlie avait découvert, à son grand dam, que les mœurs se relâchaient, même dans son propre milieu. La plupart de ses relations nourrissaient des idées plus libérales sur le comportement des enfants et envoyaient leurs filles et leurs fils dans des établissements « progressistes » comme Bently et Ridgeview. Lors d'une visite à ces établissements, il entendit des phrases comme « classes déstructurées » et « expression personnelle ». L'éducation « progressiste » lui parut synonyme d'absence de discipline, et signe avant-coureur d'un niveau d'études inférieur et d'un relâchement dans la conduite. Après avoir éliminé ces deux écoles, il se rendit avec Bella à St Stephen, école privée catholique dirigée par des religieuses bénédictines - l'école que sa tante et sa mère avaient fréquentée.

Charlie Swan avait approuvé tout ce qu'il avait vu ce jour-là à St Stephen : trente-quatre fillettes en robe chasuble, en tissu écossais gris et vert, et dix garçons en chemise blanche et cravate bleue s'étaient levés respectueusement dès que la reli gieuse l'avait fait entrer dans la classe. Quarante-quatre voix avaient psalmodié en chœur « Bonjour, ma sœur ». En outre, St Stephen enseignait encore le programme comme au bon vieux temps - pas comme à Bently, où certains enfants faisaient de la peinture avec leurs doigts pendant que d'autres, ceux qui le _souhaitaient, _étudiaient les mathématiques. En prime, Bella recevrait également une éducation morale stricte.

Son père s'était évidemment aperçu que le quartier de St Stephen s'était dégradé, mais il était hanté par l'idée que Bella devait recevoir la même éducation que les dignes et nobles dames Swan, élèves de St Stephen depuis trois générations. Il avait résolu le problème du quartier en faisant conduire Bella à l'école par le chauffeur.

Une seule chose lui avait échappé : les filles et les garçons qui fréquentaient St Stephen n'étaient pas les vertueux petits anges qu'il avait cru voir ce jour-là. C'étaient des enfants ordinaires de la petite bourgeoisie, et même de familles pauvres ; ils jouaient ensemble, allaient à pied à l'école ensemble et partageaient la même méfiance à l'égard de tout enfant d'un milieu radicalement différent et beaucoup plus fortuné.

Bella ne savait rien de tout cela quand elle était entrée à St Stephen. Dans sa robe écossaise, avec sa petite boîte à sandwichs toute neuve, elle tremblait d'excitation comme n'importe quelle enfant de six ans sur le point d'affronter une classe pleine d'inconnus - mais sans éprouver la moindre peur. Elle avait vécu jusque-là dans une solitude relative, sans autre compagnie que son père et les domestiques, et elle se faisait une joie d'avoir enfin des amies de son âge.

Le premier jour d'école se passa assez bien, mais les choses se gâtèrent quand on lâcha les enfants. Dwyer attendait sur le parking, debout près de la Rolls, dans son uniforme noir de chauffeur. Les enfants plus âgés s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer... Ils cataloguèrent Bella aussitôt : riche, donc différente.

Cela aurait suffi à les rendre méfiants et distants, mais à la fin de la semaine, ils avaient découvert sur « la riche » plusieurs autres choses qui faisaient d'elle une personne à part. Tout d'abord, Bella Swan parlait comme une adulte et non comme une enfant ; à la récréation, elle ne savait jouer à aucun de leurs jeux, et quand elle jouait malgré tout, son manque d'habitude la faisait paraître gourde. Pis que tout, au bout de quelques jours, elle devint le chouchou de l'institutrice parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que ses camarades.

Au bout d'un mois, Bella avait été jaugée, jugée par ses pairs et déclarée intruse : une étrangère qui n'avait rien à voir avec eux tous. Si elle avait été assez jolie pour inspirer de l'admiration, cela l'aurait peut-être aidée, mais elle ne l'était pas. A neuf ans, elle était arrivée à l'école avec des lunettes, à treize ans, c'était la plus grande fille de sa classe...

Bella avait donc renoncé à se faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule amie. Pourtant, la semaine précédente tout avait changé : Alice Brandon était entrée à St Stephen en 4e. Alice marchait avec une grâce de mannequin de mode et répondait aux questions d'algèbre les plus ardues comme si elle avait la solution sous les yeux. A midi, le jour de son arrivée, Bella s'était assise comme toujours sur le muret de la cour pour manger ses sandwichs, avec un livre sur les genoux. Au départ, elle emportait un livre simplement pour adoucir son impression de solitude au milieu de tous. Depuis le cours moyen, elle était devenue une lectrice insatiable.

Elle allait tourner la page quand une paire de souliers vernis tout éraflés entra dans son champ de vision. Alice Brandon la dévisageait, visiblement curieuse. Avec sa petite taille et ses airs de lutin sous sa chevelure courte et ébouriffée, Alice semblait l'opposé de Bella ; et elle possédait en outre cette indéfinissable confiance en elle qui lui conférait ce que le magazine _Mademoiselle _appelait « de l'allure ». Au lieu de poser le chandail gris d'uniforme portant l'écusson de l'école sagement sur ses épaules, comme Bella, Alice avait noué les manches au-dessus de sa poitrine.

- Bon Dieu, quelle boîte ! s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Bella, tournée vers la cour de récréation. Je n'ai jamais vu de garçons aussi courts sur pattes de toute ma vie. Les bonnes sœurs doivent verser dans l'eau un truc qui les empêche de grandir. Quelle est ta moyenne ?

A St Stephen, les notes étaient calculées sur cent, à une décimale près.

- 97,8, répondit Bella, un peu étourdie par le débit rapide d'Alice et sa gentillesse inattendue.

- Moi, j'ai 98,1, rétorqua Alice.

Bella remarqua qu'elle avait les oreilles percées. Les boucles d'oreilles et le rouge à lèvres étaient interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais Alice la dévisageait à son tour, et elle s'écria soudain, avec un sourire intrigué :

- Tu restes dans ton coin par choix, ou bien on t'a mise au rebut ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, mentit Bella.

- Pendant combien de temps porteras-tu encore cet appareil ?

- Pour mes dents ? Encore un an, répondit Bella, et elle décida que Alice Brandon ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle referma son livre et se leva, ravie que la cloche soit sur le point de sonner.

Cet après-midi-là, comme chaque dernier vendredi du mois, les élèves se mirent en rang dans la chapelle pour confesser leurs péchés à l'aumônier de St Stephen. Bella, qui se considérait toujours comme la dernière des pécheresses, s'agenouilla dans le confessionnal et raconta au père Vickers tous ses errements, y compris le péché de détester sœur Mary Lawrence et de passer trop de temps à penser à son apparence. Quand elle eut terminée, elle laissa la porte ouverte pour la suivante, alla s'agenouiller sur un prie-Dieu et récita les prières de pénitence.

Comme les élèves pouvaient rentrer chez eux aussitôt après, elle sortit de l'école pour attendre Dwyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice descendit les marches de la chapelle en enfilant sa veste. Encore blessée par la remarque d'Alice sur sa solitude et sur son appareil dentaire, elle vit non sans dépit l'autre fillette s'élancer joyeusement vers elle.

- Tu te rends compte, annonça Alice, Vickers m'a donné tout un rosaire à dire ce soir en pénitence pour un peu de bécotage. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il vous flanque pour un baiser à la française ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire impudent, tout en s'asseyant sur le mur près de Bella.

Bella ignorait que la façon dont une personne embrassait était déterminée par sa nationalité, mais la remarque d'Alice l'incita à penser que la manière française (quelle qu'elle fût) n'était pas ce que l'aumônier de St Stephen attendait des élèves de 4e. Voulant paraître avertie, elle répondit :

- Pour un baiser français, le père Vickers te fait balayer la chapelle.

Alice sourit et regarda Bella avec curiosité.

- Est-ce que ton petit ami porte aussi un appareil dentaire ?

Bella songea à Jasper et secoua la tête.

- Une chance ! s'écria Alice avec un rire contagieux. Je me suis toujours demandé comment deux personnes avec des appareils pouvaient s'embrasser sans rester accrochées l'une à l'autre. Mon petit ami s'appelle Tristan Ludlow. Il est grand, blond et beau. Comment s'appelle le tien ? Comment est-il ?

Bella se tourna vers la rue, espérant que Dwyer n'avait pas oublié qu'elle sortait en avance. Le sujet de la conversation la mettait mal à l'aise, mais Alice Brandon la fascinait, et Bella sentait qu'Alice avait sincèrement envie de se lier d'amitié avec elle.

- Il a dix-huit ans, et il ressemble à Jackson Rathbone, dit Bella en toute sincérité. Il s'appelle Jasper.

- Et son nom ?

- Hale.

- Jasper Hale, répéta Alice en plissant le nez. Ça fait snob. Est-ce qu'il sait bien s'y prendre ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Embrasser, voyons.

- Oh ! Euh... Oui. Absolument fantastique.

Alice lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Il ne t'a jamais embrassée. Tu deviens toute rouge quand tu mens.

Bella se redressa brusquement.

- Écoute, commença-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne t'ai rien demandé et je...

- Eh... Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Embrasser n'est pas si merveilleux que ça. Je veux dire, jamais je ne me suis sentie plus gênée que le jour où Tristan m'a embrassée pour la première fois.

Alice allait se confier à elle... Et la colère de Bella s'éva pora. Elle se rassit.

- Tu étais gênée parce qu'il t'embrassait ?

- Non. Parce que j'étais adossée à la porte de chez moi quand il l'a fait et que mon épaule a appuyé sur la sonnette. Mon père a ouvert la porte et je suis tombée à la renverse dans ses bras avec Tristan qui s'accrochait encore à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il a fallu des _siècles _pour nous démêler, tous les trois par terre.

Les éclats de rire de Bella s'interrompirent brusquement à la vue de la Rolls au coin de la rue.

- Voici mon... mon moyen de transport, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Alice lui adressa un regard en coin et resta bouche bée.

- Zut alors ! On dirait une Rolls...

Bella hocha la tête, mal à l'aise, puis haussa les épaules et pritses bouquins.

- Je vis loin d'ici et mon père ne veut pas que je prenne l'autobus.

- Ton père est chauffeur, hein ? dit Alice en accompagnant Bella vers la voiture. Ce doit être formidable de se balader dans ce genre de bagnole, en faisant comme si on était riche.

Sans attendre la réponse de Bella, elle poursuivit :

- Mon père est ajusteur. En ce moment, son syndicat est en grève, alors nous sommes venus dans ce quartier, où les loyers sont moins chers. Tu sais ce que c'est...

Bella ne pouvait guère savoir « ce que c'était » par expérience personnelle. En revanche, des tirades furieuses de son père lui avaient appris les effets pervers des syndicats et des grèves sur des chefs d'entreprise comme les Swan. Elle répondit par un sourire de sympathie au soupir affligé d'Alice.

- Ce doit être dur, dit-elle, ajoutant spontanément : Tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ?

- Si je veux ?... Non, attends... Plutôt la semaine prochaine, d'accord ? J'ai sept frères et sœurs, ma mère va avoir une ving taine de corvées pour moi. Je préférerais traîner un peu ici et rentrer à la maison à l'heure habituelle.

Cela s'était passé une semaine plus tôt, et l'amitié hésitante amorcée ce jour-là s'était épanouie, nourrie par les échanges de confidences, les aveux et les rires. Bella, les yeux posés sur la photo de Jasper dans l'album, l'esprit entièrement occupé par le bal du samedi, décida de demander conseil à Alice le lendemain à l'école. Alice en savait long sur les coiffures et les toilettes ; ne pourrait-elle pas suggérer quelque chose qui rende Bella plus séduisante aux yeux de Jasper ?

Elle mit son plan en application le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Alice. A part la chirurgie esthétique, que puis-je faire pour améliorer mes chances demain soir ? Pour que Jasper me trouve plus âgée et plus jolie ?

Avant de répondre, Alice la soumit à un long examen détaillé.

- Ces lunettes et ce maudit appareil ne sont pas précisément faits pour inspirer la passion, tu sais. Enlève tes lunettes et lève-toi.

Bella obéit puis attendit, chagrinée et amusée à la fois, tandis qu'Alice tournait autour d'elle.

- On dirait vraiment que tu t'appliques à être tarte, conclut Alice. Tu as de grands yeux, et de beaux cheveux. Avec un peu de maquillage, si tu ne mets pas tes lunettes et si tu arranges tes cheveux autrement, il y a des chances que le cher Jasper te regarde demain soir comme s'il ne t'avait jamais vue.

- Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Bella, déjà émue à cette pensée.

- J'ai seulement dit « il y a des chances », répliqua Alice. Il est plus vieux, donc ton âge est un obstacle. Qu'as-tu répondu à la dernière question de la composition de maths ce matin ?

Bella était habituée à voir Alice sauter du coq à l'âne, comme si elle avait l'esprit trop vif pour se concentrer sur un seul sujet à la fois. Bella donna sa réponse.

- J'ai trouvé la même chose. Avec deux cerveaux comme les nôtres, c'est manifestement la bonne solution. Sais-tu que tout le monde, dans cette boîte pourrie, se figure que la Rolls appar tient à ton père ?

- Je ne leur ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit Bella en toute sincérité.

Alice mordit une pomme à belle dents et hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi le leur dire ? S'ils sont assez tarés pour croire qu'une fille riche irait dans une école comme celle-ci, je ne les détromperais pas moi non plus.

Cet après-midi-là, après l'école, Alice accepta de nouveau que le « père » de Bella la reconduise chez elle, comme Dwyer l'avait fait (non sans réticence) toute la semaine. Quand la Rolls s'arrêta devant la maison de briques sombres que louaient les Brandon, Bella aperçut dans la cour l'habituel pêle-mêle de gosses et de jouets. La mère d'Alice, sous le porche, s'essuyait les mains sur son éternel tablier.

- Alice, s'écria-t-elle, Tristan au téléphone. Il veut te parler. Salut, Bella, ajouta-t-elle en agitant le bras. Il faut que tu restes à dîner bientôt. Et tu passeras la nuit aussi, pour que ton papa n'ait pas besoin de te ramener si tard.

- Merci, Mrs Brandon, répondit Bella sans descendre de voiture. Bientôt.

C'était ce dont Bella rêvait depuis toujours : une amie à qui se confier, une invitation à passer la nuit chez elle... Quelle euphorie !

Alice referma la portière et se pencha à l'intérieur.

- Tristan t'attend au téléphone, lui rappela Bella.

- Ça ne peut lui faire que du bien. Il faut les laisser poireauter. N'oublie pas de me téléphoner dimanche pour me raconter la soirée avec Jasper. J'aimerais pouvoir te coiffer moi-même avant ton départ pour ce bal.

- J'aimerais aussi...

Mais Bella savait que si Alice venait chez elle, elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de découvrir que Dwyer n'était pas son père. Chaque jour, elle s'était juré d'avouer la vérité, et chaque jour elle avait repoussé à plus tard, en se disant que plus long temps Alice la connaîtrait vraiment, moins il serait important à ses yeux que le père de Bella soit riche ou pauvre. Sans conviction, elle proposa:

- Tu pourrais venir demain, tu pourrais passer la nuit chez moi. Pendant que j'irais à la soirée, tu ferais tes devoirs et à mon retour, je te dirais comment ça s'est passé.

- Je ne peux pas, voyons. J'ai rendez-vous avec Tristan demain soir.

Bella avait été suffoquée que les parents de Alice l'autorisent à sortir le soir avec un garçon à quatorze ans seulement, mais Alice avait déclaré en riant que jamais Tristan n'oserait s'écarter du droit chemin, parce qu'il savait ce que lui feraient le père et les oncles d'Alice.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, lança Alice en s'éloignant de la voiture. Flirte avec Jasper et regarde-le dans les yeux. Surtout, remonte tes cheveux, pour avoir l'air plus sophistiquée.

Pendant tout le trajet, Bella s'imagina en train de flirter. L'anniversaire de Jasper tombait le surlendemain - elle connaissait la date depuis l'année précédente, depuis qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. La veille, elle avait passé une heure à choisir la carte qu'elle lui remettrait le lendemain soir, mais les cartes qui exprimaient ce qu'elle ressentait _vraiment _étaient beaucoup trop explicites. Si naïve que fût Bella, elle sentait que Jasper n'apprécierait pas une carte disant « A mon seul et unique amour »... A regret, elle s'était résignée à « Joyeux anniversaire, pour un ami très cher ».

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux et sourit, rêveuse, s'imaginant sous les traits d'une ravissante cover-girl, pleine d'esprit, tandis que Jasper s'accrochait à chaque parole qui tombait de ses lèvres.

* * *

A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Explications, préparatifs

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Encore merci à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et merci également à celles qui me lisent sans laisser de trace de leur passage. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Explications, préparatifs et beau gosse en vue !**_

L'estomac noué, Bella se regarda dans la glace.

Mrs Clearwather recula d'un pas et hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. La semaine précédente, quand elle l'avait achetée avec Mrs Clearwather, la robe de velours avait l'éclat d'une topaze. Ce soir, ce n'était que du velours marron et les souliers, teints par Bella de la même couleur, faisaient vraiment tarte avec leurs gros talons bas. Mrs Clearwather aimait ce côté vieillot, et devait surtout se conformer aux instructions strictes du père de Bella : « Une robe convenable pour une jeune fille de l'âge et de l'éducation de Bella. » Elles avaient apporté trois robes pour les soumettre à l'approbation de Charlie Swan, et celle-ci était la seule qu'il n'ait pas jugée trop « nue » ou trop « fanfreluche ».

La seule chose qui ne plongeait pas Bella dans la consternation était sa coiffure. Normalement, elle laissait tomber ses cheveux raides sur les épaules avec une barrette sur le côté, au-dessus de l'oreille, mais les remarques d'Alice l'avaient persuadée d'adopter un autre style, plus sophistiqué. Elle avait obtenu que Mrs Clearwather les frise en grosses boucles sur le haut de la tête, avec quelques accroche-cœurs sur les oreilles. Bella jugeait le résultat vraiment réussi.

- Bella, dit son père en entrant dans sa chambre, plusieurs billets d'opéra à la main, Hale a besoin de deux billets de plus pour _Rigoletto, _et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait utiliser les nôtres. Veux-tu les remettre au jeune Jasper ce soir, quand tu le...

Il leva la tête, son regard se riva sur Bella et son visage se ferma.

- Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? lança-t-il.

- Pour ce soir, j'ai pensé...

- Je préfère tes cheveux comme tu les coiffes d'habitude, Bella.

Il adressa à Mrs Clearwather un regard furieux, avant d'ajouter:

- Quand vous êtes entrée à mon service, madame, n'était-il pas convenu qu'outre vos devoirs de gouvernante de cette maison vous conseilleriez ma fille pour toutes les questions féminines le cas échéant ? Cette coiffure est-elle votre idée de la...

- Papa, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que Mrs Clearwather m'aide à me coiffer ainsi, coupa Bella, voyant la gouvernante pâlir et se mettre à trembler.

- Tu aurais dû lui demander son avis, répondit Charlie Swan, au lieu de lui ordonner ce que tu voulais qu'elle fasse.

- Oui, papa, dit Bella.

Elle détestait décevoir son père ou le contrarier. Il lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'elle était personnellement responsable du succès ou de l'échec de sa journée si elle le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

- Le mal n'est pas grave, concéda-t-il en voyant Bella dûment repentante. Mrs Clearwather pourra arranger ta coiffure avant ton départ. Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, ma chérie. Un collier, ajouta-t-il en sortant de sa poche un écrin plat de velours vert foncé. Tu pourras le porter ce soir, il ira très bien avec ta robe.

Tandis qu'il s'escrimait sur le fermoir, Bella imagina une chaîne d'or ou bien...

- Ce sont les perles de ta grand-mère Swan, annonça-t-il.

Elle dut faire un effort pour dissimuler sa consternation : il sortit de l'écrin une immense longueur de grosses perles.

- Tourne-toi, je vais l'agrafer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, debout devant le miroir, Bella essaya vaillamment de se convaincre qu'elle était mignonne. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés comme d'habitude, raides, dans le style fillette... Mais le plus désolant demeurait le collier de perles. Sa grand-mère l'avait porté presque tous les jours de sa vie, elle les avait autour du cou à sa mort, et sur la poitrine inexistante de Bella elles faisaient l'effet de boules de plomb.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle...

La voix du maître d'hôtel, sur le seuil de la chambre, la fit se retourner.

- Il y a en bas une Miss Brandon qui se dit une de vos camarades de classe.

Prise au piège, Bella se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit.

- Faites-la monter, je vous prie.

Une minute plus tard, Alice entra et parcourut la chambre du regard comme si elle se trouvait soudain sur une planète inconnue.

- J'ai essayé de téléphoner, dit-elle, mais la ligne est restée occupée pendant une heure, alors j'ai décidé de passer à tout hasard.

Elle s'interrompit, pivota sur elle-même et jaugea le mobilier.

- Et... à qui appartient ce tas de pierres ?

En toute autre circonstance, cette description irrévérencieuse de la résidence Swan aurait fait rire Bella. Elle ne put que murmurer d'une voix nouée :

- A mon père.

L'expression d'Alice se durcit.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, quand le larbin m'a ouvert la porte. Il t'a appelée « Miss Bella » sur le ton du père Vickers quand il dit « Sainte Vierge Marie ».

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Alice, attends ! supplia Bella.

- Tu as eu ton petit numéro de rigolade, non ? Quelle journée parfaite ! lança-t-elle, ironique, en faisant un pas vers Bella. D'abord, Tristan m'emmène en voiture et essaie de m'enlever tout ce que j'ai sur le dos... Et quand j'arrive chez mon « amie », je découvre qu'elle se payait ma tête.

- Non, c'est faux ! cria Bella. Je t'ai laissé croire que Dwyer était mon père parce que j'avais peur que la vérité nous sépare.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est ça... répliqua Alice, incrédule. La malheureuse petite fille riche désirait désespérément se lier d'amitié avec la merveilleuse petite fille pauvre... Tu as dû bien rire, avec tous tes amis riches, de voir ma mère t'inviter à manger des spaghettis avec nous et à...

- Tais-toi ! explosa Bella. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? J'aime ton père et ta mère. Je voulais t'avoir pour amie. Tu as des frères, des sœurs, des tantes, des oncles et tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré. Crois-tu que tout est automatiquement merveilleux du seul fait que je vis dans cette horrible baraque ? Regarde comment tu as réagi : au premier coup d'œil, tu as décidé de couper toute relation avec moi... Et c'est ce qui s'est toujours passé à l'école aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs. Et dis-toi bien, une fois pour toutes, conclut-elle, que j'adore les spaghettis. Et que j'adore les maisons comme la tienne, où l'on rit et l'on crie.

Elle se tut. Sur le visage d'Alice, la colère fit place à un sourire ironique.

- Tu aimes le bruit, c'est ça ?

Bella lui adressa un sourire triste.

- J'imagine.

- Et tes amies riches ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je veux dire : je connais d'autres filles de mon âge et je les vois de temps en temps, mais elles vont toutes dans d'autres écoles et se fréquentent depuis des années. Je n'appartiens pas à leur groupe. Pour elles, je suis « à part ».

- Pourquoi ton père t'envoie-t-il à St Stephen ?

- Il croit que c'est... bon pour me former le caractère. Ma grand-mère et ma grand-tante y ont fait leurs études.

- Il a l'air bizarre, ton père...

- Peut-être, mais il ne me veut que du bien.

Alice haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

- Comme tous les pères, quoi.

C'était une menue concession, un semblant de constatation d'un sort commun. Le silence se fit. Séparées par un lit à baldaquin Louis XIV et un énorme fossé social, deux adolescentes d'une intelligence remarquable constataient toutes les différences entre elles et se dévisageaient avec un mélange d'espoir et de méfiance.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de filer, murmura Alice.

Bella fixa d'un œil lugubre le sac de couchage de nylon qu'Alice avait apporté : elle avait prévu de passer la nuit. Bella leva la main en un petit geste d'invitation muette, puis la laissa retomber, sachant que c'était inutile.

- Il faut que je parte bientôt moi aussi, dit-elle.

- A... Amuse-toi bien.

- Dwyer peut te ramener chez toi après m'avoir déposée à l'hôtel.

- Je peux prendre l'autobus, commença Alice.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle remarqua la robe de Bella et s'écria, affolée :

- Où as-tu pris ça ? A l'Armée du Salut ? Ce n'est pas dans cette horreur que tu vas sortir ce soir, j'espère ?

- Si. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Je ne crois pas.

- Mais enfin, toi... Comment décrirais-tu cette robe ?

- Bella haussa les épaules, visiblement désolée.

- Est-ce que le mot « godiche » a un sens pour toi ?

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, Alice lança :

- Si tu savais qu'elle était laide, pourquoi l'as-tu achetée ?

- Elle plaisait à mon père.

- Ton père a un goût dégueulasse.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire des mots comme « dégueulasse », répliqua Bella doucement, sachant bien qu'Alice avait raison pour la laideur de la robe. Ce genre de mots te donne un air dur et vulgaire, alors que tu ne l'es nullement. Je ne sais ni m'habiller ni me coiffer, mais j'ai raison pour la façon de parler.

Alice la regarda, bouche bée, puis quelque chose se produisit : un lien se créa entre deux esprits dissemblables découvrant soudain que chacun possède une qualité spéciale à offrir à l'autre. Les yeux noisette d'Alice s'éclairèrent et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sans cesser d'étudier la toilette de Bella.

- Baisse un peu les épaulettes sur les bras... ordonna-t-elle brusquement.

Bella sourit et lui obéit.

- Tes cheveux ont l'air dégueu... affreux, corrigea Alice.

Elle aperçut un bouquet de fleurs de soie, posé sur la coiffeuse.

- Une fleur dans tes cheveux, ou glissée dans la ceinture, arrangera un peu les choses.

L'instinct de ses ancêtres Swan apprit à Bella que la victoire se trouvait maintenant à sa portée et qu'il était temps d'exploiter son avantage.

- Tu vas rester cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Je rentrerai à minuit et personne ne se souciera de l'heure à laquelle nous éteindrons la lumière.

Alice hésita, puis sourit.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi as-tu choisi des chaussures avec des talons aussi ridiculement bas ?

- Ils me font paraître plus petite.

- Ce que tu es gourde : la mode est aux grandes bringues. Tu es obligée de porter ces perles ?

- Mon père avait l'air d'y tenir.

- Tu pourras les enlever dans la voiture, non ?

- Il aura de la peine s'il l'apprend.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui dirai. Je vais te prêter mon rouge à lèvres, ajouta-t-elle en fourrageant dans son sac à main. Et tes lunettes ? Tu en as absolument besoin ?

- Seulement si je veux voir, répondit Bella en étouffant un rire.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Bella partit. Alice assurait qu'elle avait le don de décorer n'importe quoi, et Bella commençait à le croire. La fleur de soie derrière son oreille la rendait plus élégante et moins « godiche ». Une légère couche de rouge sur les joues donnait de l'animation à ses traits, et le rouge à lèvres - qu'Alice jugeait trop soutenu pour le teint pâle de Bella - la faisait paraître plus âgée et plus sophistiquée. Plus confiante en elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, Bella sourit à Alice et lui lança :

- Tu peux redécorer ma chambre le temps que je revienne, si tu en as envie.

- Ne fais pas attendre Jasper, voyons...

* * *

Les cloches qui sonnaient dans le cerveau d'Edward Cullen furent étouffées par le tonnerre de son cœur battant, tandis qu'il plongeait dans le corps avide, exigeant de Tanya... Un coup de cloche, de nouveau, dans le rythme, mais ce n'était ni la cloche de l'église au milieu de la ville ni celle des pompiers de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Hé, Cullen, tu es là ?

Il était là... En elle, sur le point d'exploser.

Coup de cloche...

- Bon Dieu, Cullen ! _(Coup de cloche.) _Où es-tu, merde ? _(Coup de cloche.) _Où es-tu ?

La réalité se glissa soudain dans son esprit : dehors près des pompes à essence, quelqu'un sautait sur le câble qui déclenchait la sonnerie dans la station-service, tout en criant son nom.

Tanya se figea, la gorge nouée en un gémissement rauque.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu, il y a quelqu'un dehors !

Trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et ne s'arrêterait pas. Au départ, il ne voulait pas commencer ici, mais elle avait insisté et l'avait aguiché ; à présent, rien ne pouvait arrêter son corps. Il lui saisit les hanches à pleines mains et l'attira vers lui, remonta en elle une dernière fois et termina. Il resta immobile le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis roula sur le côté et la repoussa d'un geste tendre mais pressé. Tanya rabaissait déjà sa jupe et arrangeait son chandail. Elle se glissa derrière une pile de pneus rechapés. La porte s'ouvrit. Stefan Rom entra dans le bureau de la station-service, visiblement furieux et soupçonneux.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, Edward ? J'ai gueulé dans tous les coins...

- Je faisais une petite pause, répondit Edward en passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns, ébouriffés par les caresses sensuelles de Tanya. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ton vieux est saoul, chez Maxine. Le shérif va y passer. Si tu ne veux pas que ton père passe la nuit au trou, t'as intérêt à arriver avant.

Après le départ de Stefan, Edward ramassa le manteau de Tanya, par terre à l'endroit où ils s'étaient couchés, l'épousseta et le lui tendit pendant qu'elle glissait les bras dans les manches. Elle avait demandé à une amie de la déposer à la station-service, et il fallait donc qu'il la raccompagne.

- Où as-tu laissé ta voiture ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le lui dit.

- Je vais t'y conduire avant de passer prendre mon père.

Les flocons de neige faisaient pâlir les décorations de Noël tendues en travers de la grand-rue ; du côté nord, on avait suspendu une couronne sur laquelle on lisait : Bienvenue a FORKS. Pop : 38 124 hab.

Un haut-parleur fourni par le club des Élans déversait les accords de _Mon beau sapin, _auxquels se mêlaient ceux de _Douce Nuit, _qui tombaient du traîneau en plastique placé sur le toit de la quincaillerie Horion.

La neige tombait doucement et les éclairages de Noël métamorphosaient Forks en un village de conte de fées, mais à la lumière crue de la journée, c'était simplement une bourgade banale perchée au-dessus d'une vallée où se serraient des cheminées de hauts-fourneaux qui déversaient de continuels geysers de fumées et de vapeurs toxiques. La nuit dissimulait tout ça ; elle cachait aussi le quartier sud de la ville, où les maisons convenables cédaient la place à des taudis, des tavernes et des échoppes de prêteurs sur gages, puis à des terres agricoles, nues depuis le début de l'hiver.

Edward gara sa camionnette dans un coin sombre du parking de l'épicerie Jackson, où Tania avait laissé sa voiture. Elle se glissa contre lui et l'enlaça.

- N'oublie pas. Viens me chercher ce soir à sept heures en bas de la colline. Nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé. Surtout, Edward, ne te montre pas. La dernière fois, mon père a vu ta camionnette et m'a posé des questions.

Edward la regarda, soudain écœuré de l'attirance sexuelle qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle était belle, riche, gâtée, égoïste - et il le savait. Il l'avait laissée se servir de lui comme d'un étalon ; il s'était laissé embobiner - rendez-vous clandestins et pelotages furtifs ; il s'abaissait à l'attendre en bas de la colline au lieu de se présenter à la porte de chez elle, comme faisaient sans doute ses autres amis, ceux qui étaient « acceptables ».

En dehors de l'attirance sexuelle, ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun. Le père de Tanya Denali était l'homme le plus riche de Forks et elle faisait ses études dans une université chic de la côte Est. Edward était ouvrier dans une des aciéries pendant la journée, travaillait au noir comme mécanicien au cours du week-end, et suivait les cours du soir de l'antenne locale de l'université d'État de Seattle.

Il se pencha devant elle et ouvrit la portière de la camion nette. Sa voix se fit dure, ferme.

- Ou bien je vais te chercher à la porte de chez toi ce soir, ou bien tu peux faire d'autres projets pour la soirée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dirai à mon père quand il verra ta camionnette dans l'allée ?

Refusant de voir la mine consternée de Tanya, il répondit :

- Par exemple, que ma limousine est en panne...

_A suivre..._

* * *

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu... Je compte publier un chapitre tout les mercredis pour le moment, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, laissez-moi un petit message, ça ne coûte rien sinon un peu de votre temps et cela fait toujours plaisir !**  
_


	3. Bal, confidences et plan d'action

_**Voici comme promis et dans les temps la suite de cette histoire. En espérant que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Bal, confidences et plan d'action**_

Le long cortège des limousines avançait au pas vers le dais du _Drake Hôtel, _où elles s'arrêtaient tour à tour pour laisser descendre la jeunesse dorée de Seattle, invitée au dîner dansant annuel de Miss Eppingham. Ce soir, les élèves de Miss Eppingham, âgés de douze à quatorze ans, feraient la démonstration des talents de société qu'elle leur avait enseignés pendant six mois - talents indispensables pour se comporter avec grâce dans l'atmosphère raréfiée qu'ils respireraient à l'âge adulte. Les cinquante élèves seraient officiellement reçus ce soir, prendraient part à un dîner d'apparat, puis danseraient.

A travers la portière de sa voiture, Bella regarda les visages joyeux et confiants des autres élèves qui se réunissaient dans le hall. Aucune autre fille n'arrivait seule, observa-t-elle : elles étaient en groupe ou avec un « cavalier » - souvent un frère aîné ou un cousin, ancien élève de Miss Eppingham. Le cœur gros, elle remarqua les belles robes que portaient les autres et leurs coiffures sophistiquées, bouclées, ornées de rubans de velours ou retenues par de splendides barrettes.

Miss Eppingham avait réservé la grande salle de bal et Bella, les genoux tremblants, l'estomac noué, monta l'imposant escalier de marbre. A l'étage, elle repéra les toilettes des dames et s'y rendit sur-le-champ. Elle se dirigea vers le miroir, espérant se rassurer sur son apparence. Elle jugea qu'étant donné les ingrédients de base, Alice n'avait pas fait du mauvais travail. La fleur dans ses cheveux lui donnait un air mystérieux, décida-t-elle avec plus d'espérance que de conviction. Elle prit le rouge à lèvres d'Alice et en mit un peu. Satisfaite, elle dégrafa le collier de perles, qu'elle rangea dans sa pochette, puis enleva ses lunettes.

- Beaucoup mieux, conclut-elle, de bien meilleure humeur.

Si elle ne plissait pas les yeux et si la lumière était tamisée, il y avait une chance que Jasper la trouve jolie.

A l'entrée de la salle, les élèves s'adressaient des signes complices et formaient des groupes enthousiastes, mais personne ne fit signe à Bella, ni ne prononça son nom ni ne lui lança : « J'espère que nous serons à la même table. » Elle ne leur en tint pas rigueur. La plupart se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance ; leurs parents étaient amis, se recevaient. La bonne société de Seattle formait un cercle très fermé et ses membres jugeaient de leur devoir de préserver cet aspect de petite coterie, tout en s'assurant que leurs enfants y seraient admis. Le père de Bella était bien le seul qui ne partageât pas cette attitude. Il souhaitait que Bella prenne dans la société la place qui lui était due, mais ne voulait pas qu'elle soit corrompue par des enfants dont les parents étaient plus permissifs que lui.

Bella passa sans encombre devant les hôtes alignés, puis se dirigea vers les tables. Comme les places étaient indiquées sur des cartons gravés, elle prit subrepticement ses lunettes dans sa pochette. Elle trouva son nom à la troisième table, et découvrit qu'elle serait avec Jessica Stanley et Angela Weber, deux des « elfes » qui avaient également participé à l'arbre de Noël.

- Bonsoir, Bella, dirent-elles en chœur, en la regardant avec la condescendance amusée qui mettait toujours Bella mal à l'aise, puis elles accordèrent toute leur attention aux garçons assis entre elles.

La quatrième fille de la table était la sœur cadette de Jasper, Maria, qui adressa un signe de tête distrait à Bella en guise de salut, puis chuchota au garçon à côté d'elle quelque chose qui le fit rire, tandis que son regard se braquait dans la direction de Bella.

Réprimant la conviction désagréable que Maria venait de parler d'elle, Bella leva les yeux vers les décorations de Noël, qu'elle feignit de trouver ravissantes. Le siège à sa droite était vide, le garçon qui devait l'occuper (découvrit-elle plus tard) avait la grippe et elle se retrouva dans une situation désagréable entre toutes, sans cavalier.

Le dîner se déroula dans les règles, et Bella choisit machinalement le couvert qu'il fallait parmi les onze pièces d'argenterie disposées devant elle. Penchée sur son assiette, plus seule que jamais, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation des autres sur les derniers films sortis.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez vu, Bella ? demanda Mike Newton, se rappelant enfin que Miss Eppingham exigeait que _tout __le __monde _autour de la table soit mêlé à la conversation.

- Non, malheureusement...

L'orchestre se mit à jouer, ce qui épargna à Bella le besoin d'en dire davantage. La cloison mobile s'ouvrit, invitant les dîneurs à mettre aimablement un terme à leurs conversations pour se diriger dignement vers la salle de bal.

Jasper avait promis de passer pour le bal, et comme sa sœur était présente, Bella savait qu'il n'y manquerait pas. Son club d'étudiants donnait une soirée dans une autre salle du même hôtel. Elle se leva, passa la main sur ses cheveux, rentra le ventre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bal.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, Miss Eppingham remplit ses devoirs d'hôtesse : elle fit le tour de ses invités, veillant à ce que chacun ait quelqu'un à qui parler et avec qui danser. A plusieurs reprises, Bella la vit qui envoyait dans sa direction tel ou tel garçon hésitant, avec l'ordre de l'inviter à danser.

A onze heures, la plupart des élèves discutaient en petits groupes et la piste de danse était pour ainsi dire déserte - sans doute à cause de la musique surannée jouée par l'orchestre. Bella et Tyler Crowley étaient l'un des quatre couples qui dansaient encore, et Tyler lui expliquait avec animation son ambition de s'associer au cabinet d'avocats de son père. Comme Bella, il était intelligent et sérieux, et elle le préférait à tous les autres garçons qu'elle connaissait à cette soirée, en particulier parce qu'il avait eu _vraiment _envie de danser avec elle. Elle l'écoutait parler, les yeux rivés vers l'entrée de la salle de bal - où Jasper apparut soudain avec trois de ses camarades d'études. Comme il lui parut beau dans son smoking noir, avec son visage d'éphèbe et ses cheveux blonds tombant légèrement sur sa nuque ! Comparés à lui, tous les garçons de la salle, et même les deux étudiants qui l'accompagnaient, semblaient insignifiants.

Remarquant que Bella s'était raidie soudain, Tyler Crowley interrompit son exposé sur les études de droit et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Oh ! le frère de Maria ! dit-il.

- Je sais, murmura Bella, sans se rendre compte du ton langoureux de sa voix.

Cela n'échappa pas à Tyler, qui fit la grimace.

- Qu'est-ce que ce Jasper Hale possède donc de spécial, qui coupe le souffle des filles et les met en émoi ? demanda-t-il avec un humour- teinté d'amertume. A part le fait qu'il est plus grand, plus âgé et six fois plus malin que moi, pourquoi le préférez-vous ?

- Ne vous rabaissez pas ainsi, dit Bella, sincère mais sans quitter des yeux Jasper qui traversait la salle pour inviter sa sœur à danser, comme il en avait le devoir. Vous êtes très intelligent et très gentil, Tyler.

- Vous aussi.

- Vous serez un brillant avocat comme votre père.

- Accepteriez-vous de sortir avec moi samedi prochain ?

- Quoi ?

Bella se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- Je veux dire, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter, que jamais mon père ne m'autorisera à sortir avant l'âge de seize ans.

- Merci de me rembarrer en douceur.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! répondit-elle.

Mais elle oublia tout soudain parce qu'un des petits amis de Maria Hale venait de prendre la place de Jasper, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

- Excusez-moi, Tyler, balbutia-t-elle, au désespoir, mais j'ai quelque chose à donner à Jasper.

Sans se rendre compte qu'elle attirait les regards amusés de dizaines d'yeux, Bella s'élança à travers la piste de danse et rattrapa Jasper à l'instant où il allait ressortir. Les deux étudiants adressèrent à Bella un regard curieux, comme si elle était un insecte maladroit tombé soudain au milieu d'eux, mais le sourire de Jasper fut chaleureux et sincère.

- Bonsoir, Bella. Vous vous amusez bien ?

Bella inclina la tête, espérant encore qu'il se souviendrait de sa promesse de l'inviter à danser, puis son esprit tomba au trente-sixième dessous tandis qu'il continuait d'attendre qu'elle dise pourquoi elle s'était précipitée ainsi vers lui. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en se rendant compte - trop tard - qu'elle le couvait des yeux en silence.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous donner, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait, tout en fouillant dans sa pochette. Je veux dire : mon père m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.

Elle prit l'enveloppe contenant les billets d'opéra et la carte d'anniversaire, mais le collier de perles sortit en même temps et tomba par terre. Elle se précipita pour le ramasser, Jasper se pencha au même instant pour le faire et leurs fronts se cognèrent.

- Désolée, s'écria-t-elle.

- Aïe !

Comme elle se relevait brusquement, le rouge à lèvres d'Alice s'échappa de la pochette ouverte, et Demetri, un des amis de Jasper, se baissa pour le ramasser.

- Pourquoi ne renversez-vous pas carrément votre sac, nous ramasserions tout en même temps, plaisanta Demetri, dont l'haleine empestait l'alcool.

Bella entendit les éclats de rire des élèves de Miss Eppingham témoins de la scène, mais elle glissa l'enveloppe entre les doigts de Jasper, enfonça les perles et le bâton de rouge dans sa pochette et se retourna en ravalant des larmes amères, prête à battre à retraite dans la honte et l'ignominie. Derrière elle, Jasper se souvint enfin de leur danse.

- Et la danse que vous m'aviez promise ?

Bella pivota aussitôt et son visage s'éclaira.

Oh ! ça ! J'avais... oublié. Vous voulez bien ? Danser, je veux dire ?

- Ce sera le meilleur moment de toute ma soirée, répondit-il galamment.

Les musiciens se mirent à jouer une valse lente et Bella se glissa dans les bras de Jasper - son rêve devenait réalité. Elle sentit sous ses doigts, à travers le tissu fin du smoking noir, les muscles durs du dos du jeune homme. Son eau de toilette épicée sentait merveilleusement bon et il dansait comme un dieu. Complètement submergée par ses sentiments, Bella les exprima à haute voix.

- Vous dansez à la perfection.

- Merci.

- Et le smoking vous va très bien.

Il rit, et Bella pencha la tête en arrière, charmée par la chaleur de son sourire.

- Vous êtes très bien vous aussi, dit-il.

Se sentant rougir, elle baissa les yeux vers l'épaule du jeune homme. Malheureusement, à force de se baisser, de se lever et de pencher la tête en tous sens, elle avait sans le savoir dérangé la fleur piquée dans ses cheveux, qui se mit à pendre d'un air ivre au bout de sa tige de métal. Cherchant une réplique sophistiquée et pleine d'esprit, Bella pencha de nouveau la tête en arrière et s'écria d'un ton léger :

- Vous profitez bien de vos vacances de Noël ?

- Absolument, dit-il, et ses yeux glissèrent vers l'épaule de Bella et la fleur en perdition. Et vous ?

- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-elle, se sentant d'une gaucherie impardonnable.

Les bras de Jasper tombèrent à l'instant où la musique s'arrêta ; il lui sourit et lui dit au revoir. Sachant qu'elle ne devait pas rester sur place pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Bella se retourna aussitôt et ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet dans un des miroirs. Elle vit la fleur qui pendait lamentablement et l'arracha, espérant qu'elle venait de glisser à l'instant.

Dans la queue des vestiaires, elle regarda, morose, la fleur entre ses doigts : ne pendait-elle pas sur son épaule depuis le début de la danse avec Jasper ? Elle leva les yeux vers la fille qui se trouvait près d'elle. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, celle-ci lui confirma :

- Oui, elle pendait pendant que vous dansiez avec lui.

- Je m'en doutais.

L'autre fille lui sourit gentiment, et Bella se rappela son nom. Emily. Emily Young. Bella l'avait toujours trouvée gentille.

- Où poursuivrez-vous vos études l'année prochaine ? demanda Emily.

- Bensonhurst, dans le Vermont.

Bensonhurst ? répéta Emilyen plissant le nez. C'est dans un trou perdu et la discipline rappelle la prison. Ma grand-mère était à Bensonhurst...

- La mienne aussi, répondit Bella avec un sourire lugubre, regrettant que son père ait tellement insisté pour l'envoyer là-bas.

* * *

Quand Bella ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Alice et Mrs Clearwather étaient assoupies dans des fauteuils.

- Eh bien ! s'écria Alice en sursautant. Comment c'était ?

- Merveilleux, dit Bella en faisant la grimace. A part que tout est tombé de mon sac quand je lui ai remis la carte d'anniversaire, et que je lui ai bredouillé qu'il était beau et qu'il dansait bien.

Elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'Alice venait de quitter et se rendit compte soudain qu'il avait changé de place. Toute la chambre avait été modifiée.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Alice avec un sourire effronté, tandis que Bella parcourait la chambre du regard, à la fois surprise et ravie.

Alice n'avait pas seulement déplacé les meubles, mais partagé le gros bouquet de fleurs de soie. Des petits bouquets ornaient maintenant les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Des plantes vertes avaient été « empruntées » dans d'autres pièces de la maison, et la chambre austère avait acquis une atmosphère féminine de jardin d'hiver.

- Alice, tu es étonnante !

-Exact, dit-elle en souriant. Mrs Clearwather m'a aidée.

- J'ai seulement apporté les plantes, protesta Mrs Clearwather. Alice a fait tout le reste. J'espère que votre père n'y verra pas d'objection, ajouta-t-elle, craintive, en se levant pour partir.

Après son départ, Alice avoua :

- J'espérais un peu que ton père viendrait jeter un coup d'œil. J'avais même préparé un petit discours bien tourné. Tu veux l'entendre ?

Bella acquiesça en souriant.

Avec une diction impeccable, suintant littéralement la bonne éducation, Alice récita :

- Bonsoir, Mr Swan. Je suis une camarade de classe de Bella, Alice Brandon. Je me destine à une carrière de décoratrice d'intérieur, et je m'entraînais un peu ici. J'espère, monsieur, que vous n'y voyez aucune objection ?

C'était si partait que Bella éclata de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir décoratrice.

Alice lui lança un regard sarcastique.

- J'aurai de la chance si je finis le lycée. Il n'y aura pas assez d'argent à la maison pour des études supérieures, et encore moins pour les beaux-arts... Mrs Clearwather m'a appris que ton père était _le _Swan de Swan & Co., ajouta-t-elle. Il est en voyage ou quoi ?

- Non, à un dîner-réunion du conseil d'administration, répondit Bella.

Supposant que les rouages de Swan & Co. passionneraient Alice autant qu'elle, elle poursuivit :

- L'ordre du jour est vraiment passionnant. Deux directeurs pensent que Swan's devrait créer des succursales dans d'autres villes. Le conseiller financier déclare que ce sera une catastrophe, mais les directeurs commerciaux assurent que l'accroissement du volume de nos achats permettra d'augmenter nos marges bénéficiaires.

- Tout ça, pour moi, c'est du chinois, dit Alice, qui accordait toute son attention à un caoutchouc dans l'angle de la chambre.

Elle l'avança de quelques dizaines de centimètres, et l'effet de ce simple changement fut saisissant.

- Dans quel lycée iras-tu l'an prochain ? demanda Bella, admirant sa chambre transformée, et songeant combien il serait injuste que Alice interrompe ses études et n'ait pas l'occasion de tirer le meilleur parti de ses talents.

- Kemmerling, répondit Alice.

Bella se détourna. Elle passait devant Kemmerling en se rendant à St Stephen. St Stephen était une vieille école, mais impeccablement tenue, alors que Kemmerling ressemblait à un de ces immenses, horribles établissements publics, où les élèves sont mal habillés et ont l'air de petits voyous. Son père lui avait souvent répété qu'on ne bénéficie d'une _excellente _éducation qu'en fréquentant une _excellente _école. Longtemps après qu'Alice se fut endormie, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Bella, et elle mit au point sa stratégie avec plus de soin qu'elle n'avait jamais préparé quoi que ce soit - à l'exception de ses rendez-vous imaginaires avec Jasper.

* * *

Le lendemain de bonne heure, Dwyer reconduisit Alice chez elle et Bella descendit dans la salle à manger, où son père lisait le journal en l'attendant pour le petit déjeuner. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été impatiente de connaître le résultat de la réunion de la veille, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus important en tête. Elle se glissa à sa place et passa à l'attaque tandis que l'attention de son père restait fixée sur son journal.

- N'as-tu pas toujours dit qu'il est vital d'avoir une bonne éducation ? commença-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs, et elle poursuivit :

- N'as-tu pas toujours dit également que certains établisse ments publics manquaient de personnel et n'étaient pas à la hauteur ?

- C'est vrai.

- Et ne m'as-tu pas dit également que la famille Swan faisait des dons à Bensonhurst depuis des dizaines d'années ?

- Hum, murmura-t-il en tournant la page.

Bella essaya de maîtriser sa nervosité croissante.

- Eh bien, il y a une élève de St Stephen... Une fille merveilleuse, d'une famille très pieuse. Elle est très intelligente et elle a du talent. Elle veut devenir décoratrice d'intérieur, mais elle sera obligée d'aller à Kemmerling parce que ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de l'inscrire ailleurs. C'est triste, non ?

- Hum, répondit-il de nouveau, contrarié par l'article qu'il lisait.

Les libéraux n'étaient pas de son goût.

- Ne trouves-tu pas _dramatique _que tant de talent, d'intelligence et... et _d'ambition _soit complètement gâché ?

Son père leva les yeux de son journal et la regarda fixement.

A quarante-deux ans, c'était un homme séduisant, élégant, aux manières brusques, qui avait des yeux marron perçants et des cheveux bruns avec des reflets d'argent sur les tempes.

- Qu'es-tu en train de suggérer, Bella ?

- Une bourse d'études. Si Bensonhurst n'en offre pas, tu pourrais leur demander d'utiliser une partie de l'argent que tu donnes pour en instituer une.

- En précisant, sans doute, qu'il faudra accorder cette bourse à la jeune fille dont tu viens de me parler, c'est ça ?

Le ton de sa voix laissait entendre que la proposition de Bella était parfaitement immorale, mais Bella savait que son père se faisait une joie d'utiliser son influence et ses relations chaque fois que cela lui permettait de mieux parvenir à ses fins. C'était à cela que servait le pouvoir, lui avait-il répété cent fois.

Elle acquiesça, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui.

- Je vois.

- Tu ne trouveras personne qui le mérite plus qu'elle, insista-t-elle. Et si nous ne faisons rien pour Alice, ajouta-t-elle, sous le coup de l'inspiration, elle finira probablement avec une allocation chômage.

L'allocation chômage était un sujet qui provoquait immanquablement une violente réaction négative de la part de son père. Bella aurait aimé en dire davantage sur Alice et sur la place importante que leur amitié avait prise dans sa vie, mais un sixième sens la mit en garde. Son père s'était toujours montré si possessif à son égard qu'aucun enfant n'avait jamais été assez parfait à ses yeux pour sembler digne de l'amitié de sa fille.

- Tu me rappelles ta grand-mère Swan... dit-il après un silence songeur. Elle s'intéressait souvent à des personnes méritantes mais peu fortunées.

Bella ressentit une pointe de culpabilité, car ses raisons de faire inscrire Alice à Bensonhurst étaient au moins aussi égoïstes que généreuses, mais les paroles suivantes de son père lui firent tout oublier.

- Téléphone à ma secrétaire demain. Donne-lui tous les renseignements nécessaires sur cette jeune fille et demande-lui de me rappeler de téléphoner à Bensonhurst.

Pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Bella attendit sur des charbons ardents, sans oser avouer à Alice ce qu'elle tentait d'obtenir pour ne pas la décevoir en cas d'échec, mais incapable de croire que Bensonhurst puisse refuser une requête de son père. Les jeunes filles de bonne famille faisaient leurs études en Suisse et en France, à présent, pas dans le Vermont - et surtout pas à Bensonhurst, avec ses dortoirs à courants d'air, son programme désuet et sa discipline stricte. L'établissement ne devait pas être plein à craquer comme autrefois, et la direction ne prendrait donc pas le risque d'offenser son père.

Une semaine plus tard, une lettre arriva de Bensonhurst et Bella se rapprocha du fauteuil de son père pendant qu'il la lisait.

- Ils accordent une bourse à Miss Brandon, dit-il enfin, au vu de ses résultats scolaires remarquables et de la recommandation de la famille Swan.

Bella poussa un cri de joie tout à fait indigne de son éducation, ce qui lui valut un regard glacial de son père.

- Cette bourse, continua-t-il, couvrira les frais d'enseignement et la pension complète. Il faudra qu'elle se rende dans le Vermont par ses propres moyens et pourvoie à ses dépenses personnelles pendant son séjour dans l'établissement.

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas songé au prix d'un billet d'avion pour le Vermont, ni à l'argent de poche ; mais ayant déjà obtenu la bourse, elle trouverait bien une solution pour le reste. Peut-être convaincrait-elle son père de la conduire là-bas en voiture... Alice viendrait avec eux.

Le lendemain, Bella emporta à St Stephen les brochures sur Bensonhurst et la lettre confirmant l'octroi de la bourse. La journée lui parut aussi longue qu'une semaine, mais elle se trouva enfin assise à la table de cuisine des Brandon, tandis que la mère d'Alice servait des petits gâteaux légers comme l'air.

- Vous devenez trop maigre, comme Alice, lui dit-elle.

Bella grignota un gâteau, tout en ouvrant son cartable pour montrer les brochures. Mal à l'aise dans son rôle de philanthrope, elle se mit à parler avec animation de Bensonhurst, du Vermont, des joies du voyage, puis elle annonça qu'Alice avait obtenu une bourse pour faire ses études là-bas. Pendant un instant, il y eut un silence de mort : Mrs Brandon et Alice semblaient l'une et l'autre incapables d'assimiler le sens de sa dernière phrase. Puis Alice se leva lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis ? lança-t-elle, furieuse. Ta dernière œuvre de _charité ? _Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?

Elle s'élança dans le jardin, et Bella la suivit.

- Alice... J'essayais seulement de t'aider...

- De m'aider ? s'écria Alice en se retournant vers elle. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de faire mes études avec une bande de snobinettes comme toi, qui me regarderont comme une mendiante ? Je vois ça d'ici : un lycée plein de petites garces pourries qui se plaindront de ne pas pouvoir tenir avec les mille dollars d'argent de poche que leur père leur envoie tous les mois...

- Personne, là-bas, ne saura que tu as une bourse, si tu ne le cries pas sur les toits... commença Bella doucement, mais elle était trop blessée pour retenir sa colère. Je ne savais pas que tu me considérais comme une snobinette et une petite... petite garce pourrie.

- Écoute-toi donc parler ! Tu ne peux même pas dire le mot « garce » sans manquer de t'étouffer. Tu es tellement chichiteuse et hautaine !

- C'est toi qui es snob, Alice, pas moi... répliqua Bella sans hausser le ton. Tu vois tout en termes d'argent. Et ne t'inquiète donc pas : tu t'adapteras très bien à Bensonhurst. C'est moi qui ne m'adapte nulle part, pas toi.

Son calme et sa dignité auraient enchanté son père. Elle tourna le dos à Alice et partit.

Dwyer attendait devant la maison des Brandon. Bella se glissa sur la banquette arrière. C'était de sa faute, songea-t-elle. Il y avait en elle « quelque chose » qui empêchait les gens de se sentir à l'aise. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que ce « quelque chose », loin d'être une tare, pouvait être une qualité précieuse - une délicatesse, une sensibilité - qui incitait les autres adolescents à la rabaisser ou à la tenir à l'écart. Mais ce fut ce qui vint à l'esprit d'Alice pendant que la voiture s'éloignait : autant elle détestait Bella Swan de pouvoir jouer à la bonne fée, autant elle s'en voulait de la laideur, de l'injustice de ses propres sentiments.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, Bella alla s'asseoir dans son coin habituel, se pelotonna dans son manteau et mangea sa pomme en lisant un livre. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua qu'Alice s'avançait dans sa direction et elle se concentra davantage sur les lignes.

- Bella... Je regrette, pour hier soir.

- Ça va, répondit Bella sans lever les yeux. Laisse tomber.

- Difficile d'oublier que je me suis conduite comme une dégueulasse avec la fille la plus gentille, la plus aimable que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

Bella lui lança un coup d'œil, puis retourna à son livre. Sa voix se fit plus douce, mais resta ferme.

- Peu importe, à présent.

Alice s'assit sur le muret à côté de Bella et continua sans se laisser démonter.

- J'ai réagi comme une salope, hier soir, pour des tas de raisons égoïstes et stupides. En fait, je m'apitoyais sur moi-même, parce que tu m'offrais la chance fantastique d'aller dans une école au-dessus du lot et de me _sentir _quelqu'un au-dessus du lot, alors que c'est absolument impossible. Tu comprends, ma mère a besoin que je l'aide pour les petits et la maison ; et même si elle pouvait se passer de moi, il me faudrait de l'argent pour le billet et, une fois là-bas, l'uniforme et les fournitures.

Bella n'avait jamais songé que la mère d'Alice ne pourrait pas ou ne voudrait pas se passer d'elle. N'était-il pas injuste que Mrs Brandon, parce qu'elle avait eu huit enfants, oblige _Alice _à devenir mère à temps partiel ?

- Je n'avais pas envisagé que ta mère et ton père t'empêcheraient de partir, avoua-t-elle en regardant Alice pour la première fois. Je croyais... que les parents souhaitaient _toujours _que leurs enfants fassent les meilleures études possibles.

- Tu avais à moitié raison, répondit Alice, et Bella remarqua pour la première fois qu'Alice avait de bonnes nouvelles sur le bout de la langue. Ma mère pense comme toi. Après ton départ, elle a eu avec mon père une belle bagarre. Il a dit qu'une fille n'a pas besoin d'aller dans ces écoles à la noix, seulement de se marier et de faire des enfants. Ma mère a brandi sa grosse cuillère en criant que j'avais mieux à faire, et tout a démarré. Ma mère a appelé ma grand-mère, et ma grand-mère a appelé mes tantes et mes oncles. Ils ont tous rappliqué chez nous, et en un rien de temps, chacun s'est cotisé pour moi. Ce n'est qu'un prêt, bien entendu. Mais si je travaille dur à Bensonhurst, je pourrai obtenir une bourse pour une université ensuite. J'obtiendrai un bon boulot et je rembourserai tout le monde.

Ses yeux brillaient. Elle prit la main de Bella et la serra dans la sienne.

- Quelle impression a-t-on, demanda-t-elle doucement, quand on apprend qu'on a changé la vie entière de quelqu'un ? Tu sais que tu as réalisé mes rêves, et ceux de ma mère et de mes tantes ?...

Contre toute attente, Bella sentit la brûlure de larmes sous ses paupières

- Une impression... agréable, dit-elle.

- Tu voudras qu'on soit dans la même chambre ?

Bella inclina la tête, rayonnante.

A quelques mètres de là, un groupe de filles qui prenaient leur déjeuner ensemble levèrent les yeux et restèrent sans voix : Alice Brandon (la nouvelle) et Bella Swan (la bizarre) dansaient la gigue en riant et pleurant à la fois.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Alors ça vous a plu ? Donnez moi vite votre avis et à mercredi prochain !  
_**


	4. Fin d'études et enterrement

_Comme promis un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres. En espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_Petite note : La plupart des personnages créés par S. Meyer, notamment les vampires, n'ont pas de nom de famille. J'ai dû leur en créer un pour l'occasion._

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Fin d'études et enterrement**_

_4 ans plus tard..._

La chambre que Bella avait partagée avec Alice à Bensonhurst pendant quatre ans était envahie de cartons et de valises à moitié pleines. Accrochées à la porte de la penderie, les faluches et les robes qu'elles portaient la veille pendant la remise des diplômes s'ornaient des galons d'or indiquant qu'elles avaient les plus hautes mentions. A l'intérieur de la penderie, Alice rangeait des vêtements dans un carton ; la porte du couloir, grande ouverte, laissait refluer des éclats de voix masculines (ce qui était fort rare en ces lieux) : les pères, frères et petits amis des étudiantes transportaient les valises et les caisses au rez-de-chaussée. Le père de Bella avait passé la nuit à l'auberge du village et arriverait dans une heure, mais Bella avait perdu toute notion du temps. Déjà en proie à la nostalgie, elle feuilletait une poignée de photos en souriant aux souvenirs que chacune évoquait.

Bella et Alice avaient passé dans le Vermont des années merveilleuses. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, Alice avait été adoptée sans réserve par les autres filles, qui la trouvaient « unique », et elle faisait figure de boute-en-train. En première année, c'était Alice qui avait organisé un raid réussi sur l'école de garçons de Litchfield, en représailles pour la tentative manquée des collégiens d'envahir les dortoirs de Bensonhurst. En deuxième année, c'était Alice qui avait conçu les décors de la pièce annuelle de Bensonhurst, et ils étaient si remarquables que les journaux locaux avaient publié des photos. L'année suivante, c'était Alice qu'avait invitée Laurent Vampyri pour le bal de printemps de Litchfield. Non seulement Laurent était le capitaine de l'équipe de football, mais il avait une allure fantastique et des résultats scolaires brillants. La veille du bal, il avait marqué deux points sur le terrain, et un autre point dans un motel voisin, où Alice lui avait offert sa virginité. Après cet événement remarquable, Alice était rentrée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Bella, et avait joyeusement annoncé la nouvelle aux quatre filles qui s'y trouvaient.

- Je ne suis plus vierge, avait-elle révélé en se laissant tomber sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Dorénavant, vous pouvez vous adresser à moi pour tout renseignement ou tout conseil.

Les autres filles avaient pris cela pour un autre exemple de l'indépendance et de l'intrépidité d'Alice ; elles l'avaient félicitée en riant. Bella, en revanche, s'était inquiétée et même affolée. Le soir, après le départ de leurs amies, Bella et Alice avaient eu leur première querelle depuis leur arrivée à Bensonhurst.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait une chose pareille, avait explosé Bella. Et si tu es enceinte ? Si les autres le disent à droite et à gauche ? Si tes parents l'apprennent ?

Alice avait réagi avec la même violence.

- Tu te prends pour mon chaperon ? Tu n'es pas responsable de moi, alors cesse de te conduire comme si tu étais ma mère ! Si tu as envie d'attendre que ton Jasper Hale ou je ne sais quel mythique chevalier en armure t'enlève dans ses bras, attends-le tant que tu voudras... Mais n'espère pas que tout le monde fera comme toi ! Toutes ces histoires de pureté dont les bonnes sœurs de St Stephen nous ont rebattu les oreilles, je n'y crois pas, continua Alice en lançant son blazer dans la penderie. Si tu es assez sotte pour avaler ces sornettes, reste vierge à perpétuité, mais n'espère pas ça de moi. Et je ne suis pas assez imprudente pour me faire mettre enceinte. Laurent avait des préservatifs. Et les autres filles ne diront pas un mot, pour la simple raison qu'elles ont déjà fait la même chose. La seule petite vierge outragée dans cette chambre ce soir, c'était toi.

- Ça suffit, coupa Bella, glaciale.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Sa voix était restée calme, mais elle se sentait à la fois coupable et gênée. Elle se jugeait responsable d'Alice parce que c'était elle qui l'avait fait entrer à Bensonhurst. Mais elle savait très bien que ses idées étaient désuètes et qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'imposer des contraintes à Alice simplement parce qu'elle se les imposait à elle-même.

- Loin de moi l'intention de te juger, Alice, dit-elle. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, c'est tout.

Au bout d'un instant de silence tendu, Alice se tourna vers elle.

- Bella, je te demande pardon.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est toi qui as raison.

- Non, je n'ai pas raison, s'écria Alice en lançant à Bella un regard suppliant. C'est seulement que je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne peux pas le devenir. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. De temps en temps...

A cet aveu, Bella ne put dissimuler un sourire plein d'amertume.

- Pour quelle raison aurais-tu envie d'être comme moi ?

- Parce que... commença Alice, d'un ton de regret, puis elle imita la voix d'Humphrey Bogart et lança : « T'as de la classe, poupée. De la classe avec un K majuscule. »

Leur premier conflit se solda par une trêve, conclue le soir même devant un milk-shake chez le marchand de glaces.

Bella songeait encore à ce soir-là en regardant les photos, mais une voix vint interrompre brusquement le fil de ses souvenirs. Carmen venait de passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Un certain Jacob Black a téléphoné au standard ce matin. Il paraît que votre téléphone est déjà débranché. Il va passer dans un moment.

- A qui de nous deux voulait-il parler ? demanda Alice.

Carmen répondit qu'il avait demandé Bella, et quand elle fut repartie, Alice mit les mains sur ses hanches et se tourna vers Bella en feignant la colère.

- Je le savais ! Il n'a pas décollé les yeux de toi pendant toute la soirée, alors que je faisais pratiquement les pieds au mur pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'apprendre à te maquiller et à choisir tes robes.

- Tu recommences ! répliqua Bella en souriant. Dis carrément que mes maigres succès avec quelques garçons, c'est à toi que je les dois !

Jacob était un jeune étudiant de Yale venu la veille assister à la remise du diplôme de sa sœur. Son beau visage et sa carrure avaient ébloui plus d'une pensionnaire, mais dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Bella, c'est lui qui avait été ébloui, et il ne l'avait pas caché.

_-_ _Maigres _succès avec _quelques _garçons ? répéta Alice. Si tu étais sortie avec seulement la moitié des garçons qui t'ont invitée depuis deux ans, tu aurais battu mon propre record. Et pourtant je n'ai pas chômé.

Elle allait continuer, mais la sœur de Jacob frappa à la porte ouverte.

- Bella, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit, Jacob est en bas avec deux amis qui sont venus de New Haven ce matin en voiture. Il dit qu'il est prêt à t'aider à faire tes valises, à t'enlever ou à te demander en mariage. A toi de choisir.

- Envoie-nous le pauvre amoureux transi et ses amis, dit Alice en riant.

Après le départ de Leah, Alice et Bella se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Et elles étaient parfaitement d'accord.

Ces quatre années avaient apporté de nombreux changements en elles, mais c'était en Bella que les changements semblaient le plus spectaculaires. Alice avait toujours été d'une beauté étonnante ; elle n'avait jamais eu d'acnée et avait perdu très tôt ses rondeurs enfantines. Les verres de contact que Bella avait achetés deux ans plus tôt lui avaient permis de mettre ses yeux en valeur. La nature et le temps s'étaient chargés du reste, soulignant ses traits fins, épaississant ses cheveux chocolat, arrondissant et rétrécissant sa silhouette exactement là où il le fallait.

A dix-huit ans, avec ses cheveux court et son attitude désinvolte, Alice était une splendide créature terrestre. La beauté de Bella, en revanche, était plus sereine et éthérée. La vivacité d'Alice invitait les hommes ; la réserve souriante de Bella les mettait au défi. Chaque fois que les deux jeunes filles sortaient ensemble, les hommes se retournaient sur elles. Alice y prenait plaisir ; elle adorait l'émotion des rendez-vous et l'excitation des débuts d'aventure. Bella trouvait ses récents succès auprès du sexe opposé curieusement dépourvus d'intérêt. Elle aimait bien se faire inviter par des garçons qui l'emmenaient skier, ou l'accompagnaient au bal et dans des soirées, mais le plaisir d'être recherchée s'émoussa vite. Les rendez-vous avec des garçons pour lesquels elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié lui plaisaient bien, mais s'avéraient toujours beaucoup moins enivrants qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Être embrassée lui faisait le même effet. Alice attribuait cette attitude au fait que Bella avait (à tort) idéalisé Jasper et continuait de comparer à cette image idéale tous les garçons qu'elle rencontrait. Le manque d'enthousiasme de Bella pouvait sans doute s'expliquer en partie ainsi, mais il tenait surtout au fait qu'elle avait grandi au milieu d'adultes dans une maison dominée par un homme d'affaires autoritaire et dynamique. Elle trouvait charmants les adolescents de Litchfield qui l'invitaient, mais elle se sentait invariablement beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux.

Depuis l'enfance, Bella savait ce qu'elle voulait faire : occuper la place qui lui était due à Swan & Co. après ses études supérieures. Les garçons de Litchfield, et même les frères plus âgés étudiants à l'université, ne semblaient avoir de buts ni de centres d'intérêt, en dehors du sexe, du sport et de l'alcool. Pour Bella, l'idée d'abandonner sa virginité à un garçon dont le principal objectif était d'ajouter un nom à la liste des jeunes filles de Bensonhurst déflorées par les mâles de Litchfield - liste affichée, disait-on, au tableau d'honneur du lycée - était non seulement absurde, mais humiliante et sordide.

Le jour où elle aurait des rapports intimes avec un homme, ce serait avec quelqu'un qu'elle admirerait et en qui elle aurait confiance ; elle désirait de la tendresse et de la compréhension - un amour romantique. Chaque fois qu'elle songeait à une relation sexuelle, elle l'imaginait comme ne se limitant pas à faire l'amour ; elle voyait de longues promenades sur la plage, main dans la main, et des confidences ; de longues soirées devant la cheminée, à regarder les flammes... et des confidences. Après avoir essayé sans succès pendant des années de communiquer avec son père pour se sentir plus proche de lui, Bella avait résolu que son futur amant serait un homme à qui elle pourrait parler et qui partagerait ses pensées avec elle. Or chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se représenter cet amant idéal, c'était toujours Jasper.

Au cours de ces années à Bensonhurst, Bella avait réussi à voir Jasper assez souvent pendant les vacances - le fait que la famille de Jasper et la sienne appartenaient au Glenmoor Country Club lui avait facilité les choses. La tradition du Glenmoor voulait que tous les membres participent aux grands bals et aux rencontres sportives du club. Bella ne pouvait assister aux soirées pour adultes avant ses dix-huit ans, mais elle avait abondamment profité des autres occasions. Chaque été elle avait invité Jasper à être son partenaire pour le tournoi de tennis junior-senior, et il avait toujours accepté avec grâce - ils avaient toujours perdu ignominieusement, en grande partie à cause de la nervosité extrême de Bella quand elle se trouvait près de lui.

Et elle avait eu recours à d'autres ruses : elle avait persuadé son père de donner plusieurs dîners au cours de l'été, et comme la famille de Jasper possédait la banque où Swan & Co. déposait ses fonds, Jasper (qui était déjà fondé de pouvoir de la banque) se trouvait pour ainsi dire obligé d'assister à ces dîners, à la fois pour raison d'affaires et pour servir de cavalier à Bella.

A Noël, Bella était parvenue deux fois à se trouver sous le gui qu'elle avait accroché dans le vestibule quand Jasper et sa famille avaient rendu leur visite habituelle aux Swan, et elle avait accompagné son père quand il était allé rendre la politesse aux Hale.

Grâce au coup du gui, c'était Jasper qui lui avait donné son premier baiser, pendant sa première année à Bensonhurst ; elle avait vécu avec le souvenir de cet instant jusqu'au Noël suivant, et elle avait rêvé de sa présence, de son parfum et de son sourire quand il s'était penché pour l'embrasser.

Quand il venait dîner, elle aimait l'écouter parler des affaires de la banque, et elle adorait les promenades qu'ils faisaient ensuite, pendant que leurs parents dégustaient leur cognac. C'était au cours d'une de ces promenades, l'été précédent, que Bella avait fait une découverte humiliante : Jasper savait depuis toujours qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Il lui avait demandé comment s'était passée la saison de ski dans le Vermont, et elle lui avait raconté qu'elle était allée skier avec le capitaine de l'équipe de ski de Litchfield.

- Chaque fois que je vous vois, lui avait dit Jasper en se retournant vers elle, vous êtes encore plus belle. Je crois que j'ai toujours su que quelqu'un prendrait un jour ma place dans votre cœur, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le capitaine d'une équipe de ski. En fait, la taquina-t-il, je m'habituais à être votre héros romantique favori.

La fierté et le bon sens retinrent Bella de lui avouer tout de go qu'il se fourvoyait complètement, et que _personne _n'avait pris sa place ; la raison la retint de protester qu'il n'avait jamais eu de place dans son cœur. Comme cette « trahison » imaginaire ne semblait pas affecter Jasper outre mesure, Bella fit la seule chose en son pouvoir : elle tenta de sauver leur amitié tout en traitant sa passion pour lui comme un amusant souvenir de jeunesse.

- Vous saviez ce que je ressentais ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de prendre un ton léger.

- Mais oui, avoua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je me demandais quand votre père allait s'en apercevoir et me pour suivre avec un revolver au poing. Il se montre très possessif.

- Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi, plaisanta Bella, bien que ce ne fût nullement un sujet de plaisanterie.

Jasper avait ri, puis repris son sérieux.

- Même si votre cœur appartient à un skieur, j'espère que cela ne sonnera pas le glas de nos promenades, de nos dîners et de nos parties de tennis. J'y ai toujours pris plaisir, je vous assure.

Ils avaient parlé ensuite des projets de Bella pour ses études supérieures et de son intention de suivre les traces de ses ancêtres jusqu'au bureau présidentiel de Swan & Co. Personne ne comprenait mieux que Jasper à quel point il était important pour elle de prendre la place à laquelle elle avait droit dans le grand magasin de la famille ; et il l'en croyait sincèrement capable si elle s'en donnait vraiment la peine.

Une année entière s'était écoulée, et Bella allait bientôt le revoir... Elle essayait déjà de se préparer à l'idée que Jasper ne serait jamais pour elle qu'un ami. Cette perspective lui brisait le cœur, mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur son amitié, et c'était également très important pour elle...

Alice sortit de la penderie avec une dernière brassée de vêtements, qu'elle jeta sur le lit à côté d'une valise ouverte.

- Tu es en train de penser à Jasper, s'écria-t-elle. Tu prends toujours cet air rêveur quand tu...

Elle s'interrompit. Jacob venait d'apparaître sur le seuil, et ses larges épaules dissimulaient presque les deux camarades qui l'accompagnaient.

- J'ai dit à ces gars, annonça-t-il en penchant la tête vers ses copains invisibles, qu'ils allaient voir plus de beauté dans une seule pièce qu'ils n'en ont jamais vu dans tout l'État du Connecticut. Mais que comme je suis arrivé le premier, je serai le premier à choisir. Je choisis Bella.

Il lança un clin d'œil à Alice et s'écarta.

- Messieurs, dit-il avec un geste ample, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon « second choix ».

Les deux étudiants entrèrent, l'air blasé, imbus de leur personne. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à Alice et se figèrent. Le plus grand fut le premier qui reprit ses esprits.

- Vous devez être Bella, dit-il à Alice, visiblement persuadé que Jacob avait gardé la meilleure part pour lui. Je m'appelle Jared, et voici Paul.

Le garçon brun de vingt et un ans, à ses côtés, contemplait Alice de la tête au pied comme s'il se trouvait enfin en présence de la perfection.

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les dévisagea tour à tour.

- Je ne suis pas Bella, déclara-t-elle.

Les deux têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Dieu... murmura Jared, transporté.

- Dieu... répéta Paul, tandis que leurs têtes pivotaient d'une fille à l'autre.

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Alice haussa les sourcils et leur dit sèchement :

- Quand vous aurez terminé vos prières, nous vous offrirons un Coca en échange de votre aide pour ranger ces cartons.

Ils s'avancèrent en souriant. Charlie Swan entra au même instant, avec une demi-heure d'avance, et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les trois étudiants.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Les cinq occupants de la chambre se figèrent. Bella s'avança pour essayer d'arranger les choses en présentant tout le monde à son père, mais celui-ci ne voulut rien entendre.

- Dehors ! lança-t-il. Je croyais que le règlement interdisait l'accès des chambres à toute autre personne que le père des pensionnaires.

Bella dut ravaler sa colère et son humiliation. Les trois jeunes gens n'avaient vraiment rien fait pour mériter la rage de son père.

- L'année scolaire s'est achevée hier, dit-elle, et le règlement n'est donc plus applicable. Ensuite ils essayaient de nous aider à ranger pour que nous puissions partir...

- Il me semblait que c'était moi, qui devais passer ce matin pour tout ça. Je suis sorti du lit à...

Il s'interrompit en entendant la voix de l'administratrice.

- Excusez-moi, Mr Swan, vous avez un coup de téléphone urgent au bureau.

Il sortit. Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit et Alice fit claquer sa bouteille de Coca sur la table.

- Je ne comprends pas cet homme ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Il est impossible. Il ne te laissera jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas depuis la tendre enfance, et il flanquera la trouille à tous les autres qui essayeront. Il t'a offert une voiture pour ton seizième anniversaire, mais il ne te laisse pas la conduire. J'ai quatre frères qui sont _italiens, _bon sang, mais à eux quatre ils sont moins possessifs que ton père !

Ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'aviver la rage impuissante de Bella, elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle.

- Bella, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose à son sujet, sinon tu passeras un été pire que le dernier. Je serai en voyage la moitié du temps, je ne pourrai pas te tenir compagnie.

Les professeurs de Bensonhurst, sensibles au talent artistique d'Alice, lui avaient obtenu une bourse pour un séjour de six semaines en Europe. Chaque étudiant pouvait choisir la ville la plus utile à ses projets de carrière, et Alice avait opté pour Rome où elle ferait un stage de décoratrice. Bella s'adossa au mur.

- L'été m'inquiète beaucoup moins que ce qui se passera ensuite.

Elle taisait allusion à la bataille qu'il lui restait à livrer contre son père pour l'université où elle ferait ses études. Plusieurs universités avaient offert des bourses d'études à Alice, et elle avait choisi Northwestern University parce que Bella se proposait d'y aller. Mais le père de Bella avait tenu absolument à ce qu'elle s'inscrive au Maryville Collège, qui n'était guère plus qu'un établissement de fin d'études pour jeunes filles riches de la banlieue de Seattle. Bella s'était inscrite aux deux, et avait été acceptée par les deux. Pour l'instant, le conflit avec son père à ce sujet en était au point mort.

- Crois-tu sincèrement que tu pourras le dissuader de t'envoyer à Maryville ?

- Il n'est pas question que j'y aille !

- C'est toi qui le dis, mais c'est ton père qui paie.

- Il cédera, répondit Bella en soupirant. Il se montre excessivement possessif, mais il tient à ce que j'aie ce qu'il y a de mieux, vraiment. Et l'École de commerce de Northwestern University est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Un diplôme de Maryville ne vaut pas le papier sur lequel il est imprimé.

La colère d'Alice fit place à l'étonnement ; elle connaissait bien Charlie Swan, mais ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

- Je sais bien qu'il souhaite pour toi ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et je reconnais qu'il n'est pas comme la plupart des parents qui envoient leurs enfants ici. Au moins, il se soucie un peu de toi. Il te téléphone chaque semaine et il est venu assister à tous les événements importants de l'école.

Au cours de leur première année à Bensonhurst, Alice avait été choquée de voir que la plupart des parents semblaient mener une vie complètement séparée de celle de leurs enfants ; les cadeaux onéreux qui arrivaient régulièrement servaient en général de substitut aux visites, aux appels téléphoniques et aux lettres.

- Veux-tu que je le prenne à part pour essayer de le convaincre de t'envoyer à Northwestern ?

Bella lui adressa un sourire sceptique.

- Que crois-tu que tu obtiendrais ?

Alice se pencha, tira brusquement sur sa chaussette gauche et relaça sa chaussure.

- La même chose que le jour où j'ai élevé la voix pour prendre ta défense. Il décidera que j'exerce une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Pour éviter que Charlie Swan ait cette réaction, Alice avait toujours (sauf ce jour-là) traité le père de Bella comme un bienfaiteur aimé et respecté. En sa présence, elle personnifiait la courtoisie déférente et la modestie féminine, rôle tellement contraire à sa spontanéité naturelle qu'elle finissait toujours par s'énerver, à la plus grande joie de Bella.

Au début, Charlie avait manifestement considéré Alice comme une sorte de brebis égarée qu'il avait recueillie et qui le surprenait par sa bonne conduite à Bensonhurst. Mais avec le temps il avait montré, à sa manière bourrue et réservée, qu'il était fier d'elle ; il éprouvait même pour elle un tant soit peu d'affection. Les parents d'Alice n'avaient pas les moyens de se rendre aux cérémonies officielles de Bensonhurst et Charlie avait donc rempli leur rôle ; il invitait Alice à dîner au restaurant avec Bella et s'intéressait à ses résultats. Au printemps de la première année, il avait même demandé à sa secrétaire de téléphoner à Mrs Brandon au cas où elle désirerait envoyer quelque chose à sa fille, puisqu'il allait passer le week-end avec Bella. Mrs Brandon avait accepté avec gratitude et lui avait remis à l'aéroport une boîte de petits gâteaux italiens et deux salamis fleurant l'ail enveloppés dans du papier marron. Furieux de monter dans l'avion en ayant l'air (avait-il dit plus tard à Bella) d'un « traîne-savates embarquant dans un autocar avec son déjeuner à la main », il avait néanmoins remis les cadeaux à Alice et continué d'agir comme son tuteur à Bensonhurst.

La veille au soir, pour la récompenser de son diplôme, il avait offert à Bella une topaze rose de chez Tiffany's montée en pendentif sur une lourde chaîne d'or. A Alice, il avait donné un bracelet d'or, de moindre valeur mais incontestablement ravissant, avec ses initiales et la date artistiquement gravées. Le bracelet venait de chez Tiffany's lui aussi.

Au début, Alice s'était vraiment demandé comment réagir vis-à-vis de lui. Il se montrait invariablement courtois mais toujours distant et réservé - à peu près comme avec Bella. Plus tard, en le jugeant sur ses actes sans tenir compte des apparences, elle avait décidé que Charlie était en réalité un bon ours mal léché au cœur tendre, toujours prêt à grogner sans jamais mordre ! Cette conclusion complètement erronée l'avait incitée à intercéder auprès de lui en faveur de Bella pendant l'été de leur deuxième année. Elle avait dit à Charlie, le plus courtoisement du monde et avec le plus doux des sourires, qu'à son avis Bella méritait un peu plus de liberté pendant les vacances. La réaction de Charlie à ce qu'il avait appelé l'« ingratitude » et l'« indiscrétion » d'Alice avait été explosive. Il avait fallu que Alice se confonde aussitôt en humbles excuses pour qu'il ne mette pas à exécution sa menace de mettre fin à l'amitié de Bella avec elle et de suggérer à Bensonhurst que sa bourse soit attribuée à quelqu'un de « plus méritant ». La confrontation avait fortement ébranlé Alice : elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, maintenant, ce qu'elle devait à la famille Swan ; elle se sentit à la fois ingrate et humiliée.

Les contraintes strictes imposées par Charlie Swan à Bella ne continuaient pas moins à susciter sa rage impuissante et sa consternation.

- Crois-tu sincèrement, dit-elle, que s'il fait le chien de garde ainsi avec toi, c'est parce que ta mère l'a trompé ?

- Elle ne l'a pas trompé qu'une fois. C'était une vraie roulure qui a continué de coucher avec n'importe qui après leur mariage, des entraîneurs de chevaux, de chauffeurs de poids lourds... Elle a délibérément fait de mon père la risée de la ville en se compromettant ouvertement avec des rien-du-tout. Jasper m'a raconté, quand je le lui ai demandé l'an dernier, ce que ses parents savaient d'elle. Tout le monde était au courant.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, continua Alice d'un ton amer, c'est pourquoi ton père se conduit comme si le manque de moralité était une tare génétique dont tu aurais pu hériter.

- Il se conduit ainsi, répondit Bella, parce qu'il le _croit _en partie.

Elles levèrent brusquement la tête, comme prises en défaut : Charlie Swan entra dans la chambre. L'expression bouleversée de son visage fit oublier à Bella tous ses problèmes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton grand-père est mort ce matin, annonça-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Crise cardiaque. Je vais prendre mes affaires au motel. J'ai retenu deux places pour nous sur un vol qui part d'ici une heure.

Il se tourna vers Alice.

- Je compte sur vous pour ramener ma voiture à Seattle.

Bella l'avait convaincu de venir en voiture pour qu'Alice puisse rentrer avec eux.

- Bien entendu, Mr Swan. Je... Je suis désolée pour votre père.

Après son départ, Alice se tourna vers Bella, qui fixait la porte ouverte d'un regard vide.

- Bella ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si... Si, répondit Bella d'une voix bizarre.

- Ce grand-père, n'est-ce pas celui qui a épousé sa secrétaire il y a des années ?

Bella acquiesça.

- Mon père ne s'entendait pas très bien avec lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'âge de onze ans. Mais il téléphonait. Pour parler du magasin à mon père et pour me parler. Il était... Il était... Je l'aimais bien, conclut-elle, ne trouvant pas ses mots. Et il m'aimait bien aussi.

Elle leva vers Alice des yeux embués de chagrin.

- En dehors de mon père, c'était mon seul parent proche. Il ne me reste plus que des cousins éloignés, et je ne les connais même pas.

* * *

Dans le vestibule de la résidence Swan, James Roving, gêné, parcourut du regard la foule des gens venus comme lui présenter ses condoléances à l'occasion des obsèques de Charles Swan. Il arrêta un des serveurs chargé d'un plateau d'apéritifs et prit deux verres destinés à d'autres. Il vida d'un trait le vodka-tonic, posa le verre vide au milieu d'une grosse fougère en pot, et prit une gorgée du scotch dans le second verre. Il plissa le nez : ce n'était pas du Chivas Régal. La vodka, combinée au gin qu'il avait bu au goulot avant de descendre de voiture, le ragaillardit nettement et il se sentit plus en forme pour affronter les désagréments des obsèques. Non loin de lui, une vieille dame minuscule, penchée sur une canne, l'observait sans dissimuler sa curiosité. Comme les bonnes manières semblaient exiger qu'il lui adresse la parole, James chercha une formule polie en harmonie avec la situation.

- Je déteste les obsèques, dit-il. Pas vous ?

- Je les aime assez, répondit la femme d'un air satisfait. A mon âge, on considère chaque enterrement comme une sorte de triomphe personnel... du moment qu'on n'est pas l'invité d'honneur.

Il réprima un éclat de rire : dans les circonstances, rire bruyamment aurait constitué un grave manquement à l'étiquette qu'on lui avait enseigné à respecter depuis l'enfance. Il s'excusa, posa son verre presque plein sur une petite table et se mit en quête de quelque chose de mieux. Dans son dos, la vieille dame prit le verre et goûta.

- Du whisky bon marché, murmura-t-elle écœurée, et elle reposa le verre où James l'avait laissé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James repéra Jasper Hale debout dans un renfoncement près du salon, avec deux jeunes femmes et un autre homme. Après s'être arrêté au buffet pour prendre un autre verre, James se dirigea vers ses amis.

- Formidable, hein ? s'écria-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

- Je croyais que tu détestais les enterrements, fit observer Jasper après les salutations d'usage.

- Et comment ! Mais je ne suis pas venu pleurer Charles Swan. Je suis ici pour protéger mon héritage.

James but une gorgée, comme pour chasser par avance l'amertume de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Mon père m'a encore menacé de me déshériter. Cette fois je crois qu'il en a vraiment l'intention, le vieux salaud.

Victoria Howard, jolie rousse aux traits fins, lui adressa un sourire incrédule.

- Ton père va te déshériter si tu n'assistes pas aux enterrements ?

- Non, ma charmante, mon père menace de me déshériter « si je ne rentre pas dans le droit chemin et ne fais pas quelque chose de moi-même sans délai ». En clair, cela signifie que je dois assister aux enterrements des vieux amis de la tribu comme celui-ci et m'engager dans la nouvelle entreprise de la famille. Sinon, tout ce beau pognon me passera sous le nez.

- C'est vraiment dur... dit Jasper avec un sourire dénué de sympathie. Et à quelle nouvelle entreprise es-tu condamné ?

- Des puits de pétrole, encore des puits de pétrole. Cette fois le vieux a conclu un marché avec le gouvernement du Venezuela pour une campagne d'exploration.

Maria Mentor jeta un coup d'œil au miroir doré par-dessus l'épaule de James et enleva du bout du doigt une petite tache de rouge à lèvres vermillon au coin de sa bouche.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'envoie en Amérique du Sud !

- Tout de même pas, voyons, répondit James d'un ton amer. Mon père a fait de moi un super-agent recruteur. Il m'a chargé d'engager le personnel qui se rendra là-bas. Et savez-vous ce que ce vieux salopard a fait ensuite ?

Les amis de James étaient aussi habitués à ses tirades contre son père qu'à son intempérance, mais ils attendirent néanmoins ses nouvelles récriminations.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda Liam Scott.

- Il a vérifié mon travail. Quand j'ai eu choisi les quinze premiers types, le vieux a reçu personnellement tous les candidats que j'avais interrogés. Pour évaluer mes compétences. Il a rejeté la moitié de mes choix. Le seul type qui lui ait vraiment plu est un nommé Cullen, un ouvrier d'aciérie que je n'avais pas retenu. Sa seule expérience du forage date d'il y a deux ans, dans un champ de maïs de l'Indiana. Un site minable, rien à voir avec les installations que nous aurons en Amérique du Sud. En plus, Cullen se fout complètement du pétrole ; la seule chose qui l'intéresse, ce sont les cent cinquante mille dollars de prime à la clef s'il reste là-bas deux ans de suite. Il a lancé ça en pleine gueule à mon père.

- Et pourquoi ton père l'a-t-il engagé ?

- Le style de Cullen lui plaît, ricana James en avalant le reste de son verre. Et ce que Cullen compte faire avec sa prime à son retour lui plaît aussi... Merde, je me suis même demandé si mon père n'allait pas renoncer à envoyer Cullen au Venezuela et lui offrir mon propre bureau à la place. J'ai reçu l'ordre de faire venir Cullen ici le mois prochain « pour le mettre au courant de notre opération et le présenter à tout le monde ».

- James, dit Victoria doucement, tu es de plus en plus ivre et tu parles de plus en plus fort.

- Désolé, mais ça fait deux jours entiers que j'entends mon père chanter les louanges de ce type. Je vous le dis : ce Cullen n'est qu'un fils de pute, arrogant et ambitieux. Il n'a ni classe, ni argent, ni rien !

- Il me paraît divin, plaisanta Victoria.

Comme les trois autres gardaient le silence, James ajouta :

- Si vous croyez que j'exagère, je vous l'amènerai au club pour le bal du 4 Juillet. Vous verrez par vous-mêmes quel genre d'homme mon père aimerait que je sois.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, le prévint Maria. Ton père l'estime peut-être comme employé, mais c'est sûr qu'il te fera castrer si tu l'invites au Glenmoor.

- Je sais, dit James avec un sourire pincé, mais ça vaudrait quand même le coup.

- Ne nous le colle pas sur les bras, en tout cas, ajouta Maria après avoir échangé un regard de connivence avec Victoria. Pas question de passer la soirée à écouter les insanités d'un ouvrier simplement pour que tu fasses crever ton père de dépit.

- Pas de problème. Je laisserai Cullen en plan et il fera gaffe sur gaffe sous les yeux de mon père. Il ne saura même pas avec quelle fourchette manger. Et mon père ne pourra pas dire un mot. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de lui « enseigner les ficelles » et de « m'occuper de lui » quand il sera à Seattle.

L'expression féroce de James fit sourire Jasper.

- Il doit exister une façon plus simple de résoudre ton problème.

- C'est certain, répondit James. Je peux me trouver une femme riche qui m'entretiendra sur le pied auquel je suis habitué : je dirai ensuite au vieux d'aller se faire foutre.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, et fit signe à une jolie fille en tenue de serveuse qui passait avec un plateau d'apéritifs. Elle s'avança vers lui et il lui sourit.

- Non seulement vous êtes jolie, dit-il en remplaçant son verre vide par un verre plein, mais vous me sauvez la vie.

Au sourire confus qu'elle lui adressa en rougissant, James et le reste du groupe purent constater qu'elle n'était pas insensible au beau corps musclé et aux traits réguliers du jeune homme. Se penchant vers elle, James lui dit en un chuchotement de scène de comédie :

- Ne seriez-vous pas soubrette pour rire ? Dites la vérité, votre père est banquier, ou membre de la chambre de commerce ?

- Pardon ? Mais... non.

Son désarroi était charmant. Le sourire de James se fit taquin et séducteur.

- Il n'est pas membre de la chambre de commerce ? Alors il a quelques usines ? Quelques puits de pétrole ?

- Il... Il est plombier, balbutia-t-elle.

Le sourire de James s'effaça et il soupira.

- En ce cas, le mariage est exclu. La candidate qui obtiendra le titre de « mon épouse » devra satisfaire à certaines exigences financières et sociales. Mais nous pouvons cependant avoir une aventure. Pourquoi ne me retrouveriez-vous pas dans ma voiture d'ici une demi-heure ? C'est la Ferrari rouge, devant la porte.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, froissée et intriguée à la fois.

- Tu es vraiment ignoble, dit Maria.

Mais Liam Scott lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes en riant.

- Je te parie cinquante dollars qu'elle attendra dans ta voiture quand tu partiras.

James allait répondre, mais son attention fut soudain détournée par l'apparition d'une ravissante brune en robe fourreau noir à manches longues et col haut qui descendait l'escalier et se dirigeait vers le salon. Bouche bée, il la regarda s'arrêter près d'un couple âgé, puis un groupe qui s'avançait la dissimula à sa vue, et il se pencha pour ne pas la quitter des yeux.

- Qui contemples-tu ainsi ? lui demanda Liam, suivant son regard.

- Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais j'aimerais l'apprendre.

- Qui ? Où ? demanda Maria, et tout le monde regarda dans la même direction.

- Là, dit James en tendant son verre vers le groupe, qui se déplaça et révéla la brune.

Jasper la reconnut et sourit.

- Tu la connais depuis des années, James. Seulement tu ne l'as pas revue depuis quelque temps.

Quatre visages déconcertés se tournèrent vers lui, et son sourire s'élargit.

- Mes amis, c'est Bella Swan.

- Tu es tombé sur la tête ! lança James.

Rien de commun entre l'adolescente gauche de ses souvenirs et la beauté pleine d'assurance qu'il avait sous les yeux... Elle tourna la tête pour saluer du regard quelqu'un sur la droite de James, et il vit ses yeux - deux immenses perles chocolatées.

Complètement épuisée, Bella écoutait en silence les gens qui lui parlaient et souriait en réponse à leurs sourires. En fait elle semblait absente, comme si elle n'avait pas encore pleinement assimilé le fait que son grand-père était mort et que les centaines de gens qui erraient d'une pièce à l'autre se trouvaient là pour cette raison même. Le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas très bien connu avait réduit le chagrin des derniers jours à une sorte d'hébétude.

Elle avait aperçu Jasper au cimetière, et elle savait qu'il devait se trouver quelque part dans la maison, mais dans les circonstances il aurait été mal venu qu'elle le recherche dans l'espoir de renouer avec lui. En outre, elle commençait à se lasser de faire toujours le premier pas ; n'était-ce pas au tour de Jasper de prendre l'initiative ? Comme si le fait de penser à lui avait provoqué soudain son apparition à ses côtés, elle entendit près de son oreille une voix douloureusement familière :

- Il y a là-bas un homme qui a menacé de me tuer si je ne vous conduisais pas sur-le-champ près de lui.

Bella se retourna en souriant et plaça ses mains dans les paumes tendues de Jasper ; il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et elle sentit ses genoux fléchir.

- Vous êtes belle, murmura-t-il, et visiblement très fatiguée. Ferons-nous une de nos promenades quand vous en aurez terminé avec vos devoirs de maîtresse de maison ?

- Si vous voulez, dit-elle, surprise et soulagée par la fermeté de sa voix.

Elle se trouva ensuite dans la situation absurde d'être présentée à quatre personnes qu'elle connaissait déjà, quatre personnes qui s'étaient conduites comme si elle était invisible la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vues, quatre ans plus tôt, et qui semblaient maintenant avides de se lier avec elle. Maria l'invita à une soirée la semaine suivante et Victoria insista pour qu'elle dîne à leur table le soir du bal du 4 Juillet, au Glenmoor. Jasper la présenta à James délibérément en dernier.

- J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vous, dit celui-ci, mais l'alcool empâtait déjà un peu ses mots. Miss Swan, j'expliquais justement à ces individus, continua-t-il avec un sourire conquérant, que j'ai le plus urgent besoin de me trouver une épouse riche et séduisante. Voulez-vous m'épouser samedi prochain ?

Le père de Bella avait souvent fait allusion aux querelles de James avec ses parents, et Bella supposa que cet « urgent besoin » d'épouser une femme « riche » devait être la conséquence d'un de ces conflits. Trouvant l'attitude du jeune homme amusante, elle lui répondit en souriant :

- Samedi ? Parfait pour moi. Mais mon père me déshéritera si je me marie avant de terminer mes études, et nous serons obligés d'aller vivre chez _vos _parents.

- Dieu m'en préserve !

James frissonna, et tout le monde rit, y compris lui. Bella sentit que Jasper la prenait par le coude.

- Bella a besoin d'un peu d'air, dit-il. Nous allons faire un tour.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse et descendirent l'allée.

- Vous tenez bien le coup ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, merci. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Bella chercha une réplique pleine d'esprit, puis opta pour la simplicité et murmura, avec un intérêt sincère :

- Il a dû se passer bien des choses pour vous au cours de cette année...

Il acquiesça et dit la dernière chose que Bella avait envie d'entendre :

- Vous allez être une des premières personnes à me féliciter. Je vais épouser Jane Aro. Nous annoncerons officiellement nos fiançailles au cours d'une réception samedi prochain.

Le monde parut sur le point de basculer. Jane Aro ! Bella la connaissait et ne l'aimait pas. Elle était jolie et vive, mais Bella l'avait toujours trouvée superficielle et vaniteuse.

- J'espère que vous serez très heureux, dit-elle en prenant bien soin de dissimuler ses doutes et sa déception.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Ils se promenèrent pendant une demi-heure dans les jardins en parlant de leurs projets d'avenir. C'était un compagnon si merveilleux, songea Bella, ressentant doublement sa perte - encourageant et compréhensif... Et il la soutenait sans réserve dans son désir d'aller à Northwestern plutôt qu'à Maryville.

Comme ils retournaient vers la maison, une limousine s'arrêta sous le porche et il en sortit une femme brune d'une grande beauté suivie de deux jeunes hommes d'environ vingt-cinq ans

- Je vois que la veuve éplorée a tout de même décidé de faire une apparition, dit Jasper d'un ton sarcastique qui surprit Bella.

Athenodora Swan portait de gros pendants d'oreilles en diamants. Son tailleur gris tout simple soulignait la beauté de la ligne.

- Avez-vous remarqué qu'elle n'a pas versé une seule larme pendant les obsèques ? Il y a chez cette femme quelque chose qui me rappelle Lucrèce Borgia.

Bella trouva l'analogie juste, mais le garda pour elle.

- Elle ne vient pas pour recevoir des condoléances. Elle a demandé que le testament soit lu cet après-midi dès que la mai son se sera vidée, pour pouvoir retourner à Palm Beach ce soir.

- A propos de « vider la maison », dit Jasper en regardant sa montre, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une heure.

Il se pencha pour poser sur la joue de Bella un baiser fraternel.

- Dites bien des choses de ma part à votre père.

Bella le regarda s'éloigner : il emportait tous ses rêves de jeunesse. La brise d'été faisait voleter ses cheveux blonds, il marchait d'un pas long, assuré. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, ôta son veston noir et l'arrangea sur le dossier du siège. Il leva les yeux et adressa à Bella un signe de la main.

Bella se reprit - non sans mal - et s'avança vers Athenodora. Pas une seule fois, au cours du service, Athenodora n'avait parlé à Bella ou à son père. Elle était restée debout entre ses deux fils, le visage insondable.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda poliment Bella.

- Impatiente de rentrer chez moi, répliqua la femme d'un ton glacial. Quand pourrons-nous régler les affaires ?

- La maison est encore pleine, répondit Bella, rebutée par l'attitude d'Athenodora. Pour la lecture du testament, il faudra que vous demandiez à mon père.

Athenodora se retourna sur le perron, le visage fermé.

- Je n'ai pas parlé à votre père depuis un jour lointain, à Palm Beach. La prochaine fois que je lui parlerai, ce sera quand j'aurai toutes les cartes en main à mon tour, et qu'il me suppliera de lui parler. D'ici là, il vous faudra servir d'intermédiaire, Bella.

Elle entra dans la maison, encadrée par ses fils comme par une garde d'honneur.

Bella la suivit des yeux, pétrifiée par la haine qui émanait d'elle. Le jour auquel elle avait fait allusion était encore clair dans le souvenir de Bella. Sept ans plutôt, elle s'était rendue à Palm Beach avec son père, sur l'invitation de son grand-père, qui s'était retiré en Floride après une première crise cardiaque. A leur arrivée, ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement invités au déjeuner de Pâques, mais à un mariage, celui de Charles Swan et d'Athenodora, sa secrétaire depuis près de vingt ans. Agée de trente-huit ans, elle avait trente ans de moins que lui ; elle était veuve avec deux enfants adolescents un peu plus âgés que Bella.

Bella n'avait jamais su pourquoi Charlie et Athenodora se détestaient, mais du peu qu'elle avait entendu de la violente querelle entre son père et son grand-père ce jour-là, elle avait déduit que l'animosité réciproque datait de longtemps, du temps où Charles vivait encore à Seattle. Alors qu'Athenodora se trouvait à portée de voix, Charlie l'avait qualifiée de garce intrigante et ambitieuse, et il avait traité son père de vieux gâteux qui s'était laissé berner dans cette histoire de mariage, combiné par Athenodora pour que ses fils obtiennent une part de la fortune de Charles.

Bella n'avait pas revu son grand-père depuis ce voyage à Palm Beach. Il avait continué de suivre attentivement ses placements, mais avait laissé au père de Bella l'entière direction de Swan & Co., comme il le faisait depuis son départ en Floride. Le grand magasin de Seattle représentait moins du quart de la vaste fortune de la famille, mais son bon fonctionnement exigeait toute l'attention de Charlie. A la différence des autres biens de la famille, Swan's n'était pas seulement un paquet d'actions rapportant des dividendes ; le magasin constituait l'origine même de la fortune Swan, et suscitait au sein de la famille une grande fierté.

- Ceci est le testament et l'expression des dernières volontés de Charles Swan, commença l'avoué de son grand-père quand Bella s'assit dans la bibliothèque avec son père, Athenodora et ses deux fils.

Les premiers legs constituaient en sommes importantes pour diverses œuvres de charité, puis quatre dons à des domestiques - 15 000 dollars à son chauffeur, sa femme de ménage, son jardinier et sa cuisinière.

Comme l'avoué avait sollicité sa présence, Bella avait supposé qu'elle recevrait un petit legs. Elle sursauta cependant en entendant Wilson Riley prononcer son nom :

- A ma petite-fille, Bella Swan, je lègue la somme de quatre millions de dollars.

La mâchoire inférieure de Bella tomba à l'annonce de ce chiffre énorme, et elle dut se concentrer pour entendre la suite :

- Bien que la distance et les circonstances m'aient empêché de connaître bien Bella, il m'a semblé, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, que c'était une jeune fille chaleureuse et intelligente, capable d'utiliser cet argent sagement. Pour l'aider à le faire, je lui fais ce legs en stipulant que ces fonds, principal, intérêts et dividendes, seront administrés par fidéicommis jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trente ans. En outre, je charge mon fils Charlie Swan d'agir en tant que curateur et de contrôler jusqu'à la même date la bonne gestion desdits fonds.

Riley s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge, son regard passa de Charlie à Athenodora et à ses fils, puis il reprit la lecture des dernières volontés de Charles .

- En toute équité, j'ai partagé le reste de mes biens aussi exactement que possible entre mes autres héritiers. A mon fils Charlie Swan, je lègue toutes les actions et autres intérêts que je possède dans Swan & Co., le grand magasin qui représente environ le quart de ma fortune.

Bella avait clairement entendu, mais ne comprenait pas : « en toute équité », il léguait à son fils unique le _quart _de sa fortune ? S'il voulait faire des parts égales, sa femme ne devait recevoir que la moitié et non les trois quarts. Puis, comme de très loin, elle entendit l'avoué qui poursuivait:

- A mon épouse Athenodora et à mes fils légalement adoptés, Caïus et Benjamin, je lègue en parts égales les trois autres quarts de mes biens. Je stipule en outre que Athenodora Swan sera la curatrice des biens de Caïus et de Benjamin jusqu'à leur trentième année.

Les mots « légalement adoptés » déchirèrent le cœur de Bella, et elle vit le visage de son père blêmir sous le coup de la trahison. Lentement, il tourna la tête et regarda Athenodora ; elle lui rendit son regard sans ciller, tandis qu'un sourire de triomphe éclairait ses traits.

- Espèce de salope ! lança-t-il entre ses dents. Vous aviez dit que vous réussiriez à les faire adopter, et vous êtes parvenue à vos fins.

- Je vous avais prévenu il y a des années. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, nos comptes ne sont pas encore réglés, ajouta-t-elle, et son sourire s'élargit comme si elle se repaissait de la rage de Charlie. Voilà pour vous un sujet de réflexion, Charlie. La nuit quand vous vous réveillerez, vous vous demanderez où je porterai mon prochain coup, et ce que je vous prendrai. Vous n'en dormirez plus, Charlie, à force de vous poser des questions, exactement comme vous m'avez empêchée de dormir il y a dix-huit ans.

Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas faire à la rage de cette femme l'honneur d'une réponse. Bella détacha ses regards des deux adversaires et regarda les fils d'Athenodora. Le visage de Caïus semblait la réplique de celui de sa mère - triomphant et hargneux. Benjamin regardait la semelle de ses chaussures. « Benjamin est un doux, avait dit Charlie à Bella quelques années auparavant. Athenodora et Caïus sont comme des barracudas affamés, mais on sait au moins à quoi s'en tenir avec eux. Le plus jeune, Benjamin, me donne la chair de poule - il y a en lui quelque chose de bizarre. »

Comme s'il sentait que Bella le regardait, Benjamin leva les yeux. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Bella ne le trouva ni bizarre ni menaçant. En fait, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le jour du mariage, Benjamin s'était mis en quatre pour lui faire plaisir. Sur le moment, Bella l'avait pris en pitié, parce que sa mère préférait manifestement Caïus et que Caïus, plus âgé de deux ans, n'éprouvait pour son frère que du mépris.

Soudain, Bella ne put plus supporter l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... dit-elle à l'avoué qui dis posait des documents sur le bureau. J'attendrai dehors que ce soit fini.

- Il vous faudra signer ces papiers, Miss Swan.

- Je le ferai avant votre départ, quand mon père les aura lus.

Le soir tombait ; la brise lui rafraîchit les joues. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière elle et elle se retourna, croyant que l'avoué la rappelait. Benjamin se tenait sur le perron, hésitant, aussi intimidé qu'elle par cette rencontre.

On lui avait si souvent répété qu'il fallait se montrer aimable avec tous les invités que Bella s'efforça de sourire.

- Il fait bon, ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Benjamin acquiesça - c'était accepter l'invitation tacite de Bella de se joindre à elle s'il le désirait. Il descendit les marches. A vingt-trois ans, il avait dix centimètres de moins que son frère Caïus et un visage grave. Il la regarda comme s'il ne trouvait rien à lui dire.

- Vous avez changé, balbutia-t-il enfin.

- J'imagine ! J'avais onze ans la dernière fois que je vous ai vu.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, vous devez regretter d'avoir jamais posé les yeux sur n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Encore consternée par les termes du testament de son grand-père et incapable d'en imaginer précisément les implications pour l'avenir, Bella haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être ce que je penserai demain. Pour l'instant, je me sens simplement... abasourdie.

- Je tiens à vous dire... commença Benjamin d'une voix hésitante, que je n'ai rien fait pour vous dépouiller de l'affection de votre grand-père, ni dépouiller votre père de son argent.

Incapable de le détester, mais aussi incapable de lui pardonner d'avoir accaparé une partie de l'héritage légitime de son père, Bella soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- Que voulait dire votre mère ?... A propos de comptes à régler avec mon père ?

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se haïssent depuis aussi longtemps que remontent mes souvenirs. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a provoqué cette haine, mais je suis certain d'une chose : jamais ma mère ne s'arrêtera tant qu'elle ne se sentira pas entièrement vengée.

- Quelle calamité !

- Et cela ne fait que _commencer, _répondit-il avec une insistance troublante.

Bella tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, mais il haussa simplement les sourcils, refusant de s'expliquer davantage.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Un autre chapitre de terminé... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis cela fait toujours plaisir ! A la semaine prochaine !  
_


	5. Rencontre et rébellion

_Me revoilà comme promis avec ce nouveau chapitre riche en surprises je l'espère. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos messages !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 5 : Rencontre et rébellion_**

D'un geste brusque, Bella sortit de sa penderie la robe qu'elle porterait pour le bal du 4 Juillet, la lança sur le lit et enleva son peignoir de bain. L'été, après avoir débuté par un enterrement, avait dégénéré en un conflit incessant avec son père sur l'université qu'elle fréquenterait - conflit qui avait éclaté en guerre ouverte la veille. Dans le passé, Bella lui avait toujours cédé pour lui complaire ; quand il se montrait inutilement strict, elle se disait que c'était pour son bien ; quand il se montrait brusque, elle l'excusait en songeant à son travail épuisant ; mais maintenant... Elle avait enfin découvert qu'il faisait pour elle des projets diamétralement opposés à ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie, et il n'était pas question qu'elle renonce à ses rêves pour l'apaiser.

Depuis l'adolescence, elle tenait pour acquis qu'un jour elle pourrait suivre la trace de ses ancêtres et prendre la place qui lui revenait de droit à la tête de Swan & Co. Chaque génération de Swan avait fièrement grimpé dans la hiérarchie du grand magasin, débutant comme chef de service puis obtenant un fauteuil de directeur avant de devenir directeur général. Et quand ils étaient prêts à céder la place à leur fils, ils devenaient président du conseil d'administration. Pas une seule fois en presque cent ans, un Swan ne s'était révélé indigne de cette carrière, pas une fois en tout ce temps la presse ou les employés n'avaient jugé un Swan incompétent ou indigne du poste qu'il occupait. Bella croyait - _savait _- qu'elle se montrerait à la hauteur de la tâche, si seulement on lui en donnait l'occasion. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'on lui laisse cette _occasion. _Or son père la lui refusait, pour la seule raison qu'elle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée d'être son fils au lieu de sa fille !

Prête à verser des larmes de dépit, elle enfila la robe, tira sur la fermeture éclair et se dirigea vers le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Sans accorder un regard à la robe-sari de soie pastel qu'elle avait choisie des semaines plus tôt pour cette occasion, elle prit sa brosse et tira ses cheveux en arrière, puis les remonta en chignon en laissant tomber quelques mèches sur les oreilles pour ne pas faire trop sévère. Le pendentif de topaze rose aurait parfaitement convenu à sa robe, mais son père serait au Glenmoor ce soir, et elle se refusait à lui faire le plaisir de la voir porter le bijou qu'il lui avait offert. Elle prit à la place des boucles d'oreilles d'or incrustées de pierres roses, et laissa ses épaules et son cou nus. Le chignon lui donnait un air plus sophistiqué et le décolleté mettait en valeur le hâle de sa peau ; de toute manière, si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Bella n'aurait rien changé. Peu lui importait son allure : elle allait à ce bal pour la seule raison que si elle restait dans sa chambre, le dépit et la contrariété la rendraient folle. Et n'avait-elle pas promis à Maria Mentor et aux amis de James de se joindre à leur groupe ?

Elle se pencha pour mettre les chaussures à hauts talons rose qu'elle avait achetés pour porter avec la robe, et quand elle se redressa son regard se posa sur la couverture d'un vieux numéro de _Business Week, _encadrée et accrochée au mur. Elle représentait la façade impressionnante du grand magasin Swan's, dans le centre-ville, avec ses portiers en uniforme devant l'entrée principale. Les quatorze étages faisaient la fierté de Seattle, et les portiers constituaient le symbole de la continuité et de l'excellence du service à la clientèle propre à Swan & Co. A l'intérieur du magazine, un long article élogieux précisait qu'une étiquette Swan's constituait un label de qualité et que le grand S des emballages Swan's passait pour un emblème de bon goût et le signe d'un bon choix. Il mettait l'accent aussi sur la compétence des héritiers successifs pour la gestion du grand magasin, comme si son fondateur, Philip D. Swan, avait transmis avec ses gènes le talent - et l'amour - pour le commerce de détail.

Lorsque le journaliste avait interrogé le grand-père de Bella à ce sujet, on disait que Charles avait éclaté de rire et répondu que c'était bien possible. Mais il avait ajouté que Philip Swan avait surtout amorcé une tradition transmise de père en fils : celle de former spécialement l'héritier, depuis sa tendre enfance, à la tâche qu'il serait amené à remplir un jour. Enfin le journaliste avait interrogé Charles au sujet de ses successeurs, et en songeant à la réponse de son grand-père, Bella sentit sa gorge se nouer. « Mon fils m'a déjà succédé à la tête du magasin, avait déclaré Charles. Il n'a qu'un enfant, une fille, mais quand viendra le moment, j'ai pleinement confiance : Bella continuera la tradition admirablement. Je crains malheureusement de n'être plus là pour le voir. »

Mais Bella avait maintenant la certitude que son père n'avait nulle intention de la laisser présider aux destinées de Swan & Co. Il avait toujours discuté de la gestion du magasin avec elle, comme son père avant lui, toutefois il s'opposait inflexiblement à ce qu'elle y travaille un jour. Elle en avait fait la découverte au cours d'un dîner, peu après les obsèques de son grand-père. Dans le passé, elle avait souvent fait allusion à son intention de suivre la tradition et de tenir sa place au magasin, mais ou bien il ne l'avait pas écoutée, ou bien il ne l'avait pas crue. Ce soir-là, il l'avait vraiment prise au sérieux, et il lui avait appris avec une franchise brutale qu'elle ne lui succéderait pas : il ne l'espérait pas et d'ailleurs ne le _désirait _nulle ment. Dans sa tête, il avait réservé ce privilège à son futur petit-fils. Et il avait froidement révélé à Bella une tradition Swan entièrement différente, à laquelle il avait l'intention de se conformer : les femmes de la famille ne travaillaient jamais au magasin - ni ailleurs. Leur devoir était de remplir de façon exemplaire leur rôle d'épouse et de mère, et de consacrer le temps qu'il leur restait à des œuvres sociales et de charité.

Il n'était pas question que Bella accepte cela. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Longtemps avant de s'enticher de Jasper, elle était tombée amoureuse de « son » magasin. A six ans, elle connaissait déjà par leur prénom tous les portiers et les employés de la sécurité. A douze ans, elle savait les noms de chaque directeur et était au courant de leurs responsabilités. A treize ans, elle avait accompagné son père à New York et passé un après-midi à visiter Bloomingdale's pendant que son père assistait à une réunion. A leur départ de New York, elle s'était déjà formé une opinion (pas toujours juste) sur les raisons de la supériorité de Swan's sur le célèbre grand magasin new-yorkais.

Maintenant, à dix-huit ans, elle était au courant de tous les problèmes de charges sociales, de marges bénéficiaires, de publicité et de vérification de la qualité. Ces questions la passionnaient, c'était les sujets qu'elle avait envie d'étudier et elle se refusait à passer les quatre années suivantes à suivre des cours sur les langues romanes et l'art de la Renaissance !

Elle l'avait expliqué à son père. Il avait frappé sur la table du plat de la main - si fort que les assiettes en avaient tremblé.

- Tu iras à Maryville, où tes deux grand-mères ont fait leurs études, et tu continueras de vivre à la maison. _A la maison ! _répéta-t-il. C'est clair ? N'en parlons plus !

Il avait repoussé sa chaise et quitté la pièce.

Depuis son enfance, Bella avait tout fait pour le satisfaire, et elle l'avait satisfait - par ses notes, ses bonnes manières, son comportement. En fait, elle avait été une petite fille modèle. Mais elle comprenait maintenant le prix de la soumission, et maintenir la paix coûterait beaucoup plus cher. Cela impliquait de renoncer à sa personnalité et à ses rêves d'avenir, sans parler du sacrifice de sa vie sociale.

L'attitude absurde de son père au sujet de ses rendez-vous et de ses sorties n'était plus un problème essentiel, mais avait cependant alimenté leurs dissensions. Depuis qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, il resserrait les contraintes au lieu de les relâcher. Si Bella avait un rendez-vous, il accueillait le jeune homme à la porte et le soumettait à un interrogatoire en règle, s'adressant à lui avec un mépris insultant, sans doute pour lui couper l'envie d'inviter Bella une seconde fois. Et il poussait le ridicule jusqu'à exiger qu'elle rentre avant minuit. Si elle passait la nuit chez Alice, il trouvait toujours un prétexte pour lui téléphoner et vérifier qu'elle se trouvait bien là. Si elle sortait en voiture le soir, elle devait lui donner un itinéraire, et à son retour, il exigeait un compte rendu de sa sortie minute par minute. Après toutes ces années dans des écoles privées au règlement très strict, elle avait vraiment envie de goûter à un peu de liberté sans entraves. Elle l'avait gagnée. Elle la méritait. L'idée de vivre à la maison pendant les quatre années suivantes, sous l'œil de plus en plus soupçonneux de son père, lui était insupportable.

Jusqu'à ce jour, jamais elle ne s'était rebellée ouvertement, car la rébellion ne faisait qu'envenimer la mauvaise humeur de son père. Il détestait qu'on le contredise et, quand il se montait, sa colère froide pouvait se prolonger pendant des semaines. Mais ce n'était pas seulement la crainte de sa colère qui avait incité Bella à se soumettre à lui dans le passé. Une partie d'elle-même souhaitait bien entendu qu'il approuve ce qu'elle faisait, et surtout elle comprenait qu'il avait dû être terriblement humilié par le comportement de sa mère et le scandale qui s'était ensuivi. Quand Jasper l'avait mise au courant, il avait laissé entendre que l'attitude possessive de son père venait en partie de la peur qu'il avait de la perdre - elle était tout ce qu'il avait - et en partie de la crainte que, par inadvertance, elle ressuscite les échos scandaleux que sa mère avait provoqués. Cette dernière idée ne plaisait guère à Bella, mais elle l'avait admise, et elle avait donc passé les premières semaines de vacances à essayer de raisonner son père. Devant l'inutilité de ses efforts, elle avait pris le taureau par les cornes. Les hostilités entre eux avaient dégénéré en bataille rangée la veille. La facture de la somme à verser pour son inscription à la Northwestern University était arrivée au courrier, et Bella était allée la porter dans le bureau de son père.

- Je n'irai pas à Maryville. J'irai à Northwestern et j'obtiendrai un diplôme qui ne sera pas un torchon de papier.

Elle lui tendit la facture. Il la posa sur le côté et regarda Bella avec une expression qui lui noua l'estomac.

- Ah bon ? ricana-t-il. Et comment comptes-tu payer tes inscriptions ? Je t'ai dit que je ne les paierai pas, et tu ne peux pas toucher un sou de ton héritage tant que tu n'as pas trente ans. Il est trop tard pour que tu sollicites une bourse, et avec le nom que tu portes, jamais tu ne pourras obtenir un prêt pour étudiants. N'y pense plus. Tu resteras ici, à la maison, et tu iras à Maryville. C'est bien compris, Bella ?

Des années de rancœur refoulée débordèrent soudain.

- Tu es complètement irrationnel ! cria-t-elle. Ne comprendras-tu jamais que...

- Je comprends parfaitement !

Il se leva lentement en la toisant avec un regard de mépris.

- Je comprends que tu as envie de faire certaines choses que je n'approuve pas, avec certaines personnes que je n'approuve pas. Tu le sais et c'est pour cette raison que tu veux aller dans une grande université et vivre sur le campus. Ce qui te tente dans tout ça, Bella, c'est l'occasion de vivre dans des dortoirs mixtes avec des garçons partout dans les couloirs et jusque dans ton lit. C'est bien ça ? A moins que...

- Mais tu es malade !

- Tu es comme ta mère ! Tu as tout ce qui se fait de mieux, mais tu ne rêves que de te vautrer dans la boue...

- C'est ignoble ! avait-elle crié, surprise par la violence de sa propre rage. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ça. Jamais.

Elle s'était retournée pour sortir.

- Où crois-tu aller ? avait tonné la voix de son père dans son dos.

- Je sors, avait-elle lancé par-dessus son épaule. Et, autre chose : je ne rentrerai pas à minuit. C'est fini !

- Reviens ! avait-il crié.

Bella avait continué dans le couloir et était sortie par la grande porte. Sa fureur s'était encore accrue quand elle s'était mise au volant de la Porsche blanche que son père lui avait offerte pour son seizième anniversaire. Son père était fou à lier. Il était malade !

Elle avait passé la soirée avec Alice et, délibérément, n'était pas rentrée avant trois heures du matin. Son père l'attendait en faisant les cent pas dans le vestibule. Il s'était mis à rugir et avait lancé des épithètes qui avaient brisé le cœur de Bella, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne s'était pas laissé intimider par sa colère. Elle avait supporté ses diatribes, et à chaque mot cruel, sa résolution de lui résister s'était affermie.

* * *

Protégé des indésirables et des curieux par une haute clôture d'acier et un gardien à l'entrée, le Glenmoor Country Club s'étendait au milieu d'hectares de pelouse royale, ornée d'arbustes précieux et de parterres de fleurs. Une longue allée éclairée par des réverbères serpentait parmi les chênes et les érables séculaires, puis retournait à la route. Le bâtiment, trois étages de briques blanches ornés d'un portique à colonnes, était entouré par deux terrains de golf de compétition, avec sur le côté plusieurs rangées de courts de tennis. A l'arrière, des doubles portes à la française s'ouvraient sur de vastes terrasses parsemées de tables de fer forgé et d'arbres en pot. Quelques marches de marbre conduisaient à deux piscines olympiques, en contrebas. Elles seraient couvertes ce soir, mais on avait laissé des coussins jaune vif sur les chaises longues pour les membres du club qui désireraient s'allonger au moment des feux d'artifice ou se reposer entre deux danses.

Quand Bella passa devant la porte, où des employés aidaient les membres à descendre de voiture, le soir tombait. Elle se gara dans le parking latéral entre une Rolls neuve appartenant au fondateur d'une filature et la petite Chevrolet de huit ans d'un financier beaucoup plus riche. D'habitude, la tombée du jour la mettait de bonne humeur, mais elle était particulièrement déprimée et préoccupée. En dehors de ses vêtements, elle ne possédait rien qu'elle puisse vendre pour payer ses droits d'inscription. Sa voiture était au nom de son père, et il gérerait son héritage pendant encore des années. Elle n'avait à la banque même pas sept cents dollars à son nom...

Les soirs de bal, les maîtres nageurs du club aidaient les membres à ranger leurs voitures. L'un d'eux se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bonne soirée, Miss Swan, dit-il avec un séduisant sourire.

Un beau garçon qui faisait ses études de médecine à l'université d'État de L'Illinois. Bella savait tout sur lui, car il le lui avait raconté la semaine précédente, pendant qu'elle essayait de se bronzer au bord de la piscine.

- Bonsoir, Seth, répondit-elle d'un ton absent.

Le 4 Juillet n'était pas seulement la fête de l'Indépendance, mais l'anniversaire de la fondation du Glenmoor, et l'atmosphère était animée. La décoration du club était moins somptueuse, et peut-être même moins élégante, que celle de nouveaux country-clubs des environs de Seattle, mais ce qui faisait sa gloire n'était ni son architecture, ni son mobilier : c'était le niveau social de ses membres. La fortune seule ne suffisait pas à ouvrir les portes du Glenmoor, il fallait qu'elle s'accompagne d'une certaine réputation d'éminence. Et les rares fois où un nouveau candidat remplissait ces deux conditions, encore fallait-il qu'il obtienne l'approbation unanime des quatorze membres du comité directeur avant que sa candidature soit soumise aux commentaires de tous les membres. Ces exigences strictes avaient barré la route, au cours des années précédentes, à plus d'un nouveau riche et à d'innombrables médecins, ainsi qu'à des députés, à plusieurs joueurs de base ball en renom et même à un juge de la Cour suprême de l'État.

Rien de tout cela ne touchait Bella. Les membres du Glenmoor étaient pour elle des visages familiers. Elle salua en souriant ceux qu'elle connaissait, et chercha des yeux dans les diverses salles le groupe auquel elle avait promis de se joindre. Une des salles à manger avait été transformée en casino pour la soirée ; un buffet somptueux était installé dans les deux autres. Tout était plein à craquer. Au sous-sol, dans la principale salle de banquet du club, un orchestre jouait déjà, et à en juger par le volume du bruit dans la cage d'escalier, il devait y avoir autant de monde en bas qu'au rez-de-chaussée. En passant devant la salle de bridge, elle glissa un regard : son père était un joueur de cartes invétéré, comme la plupart des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ; mais il n'était pas là - ni le groupe de James. Il ne lui restait plus à vérifier que le grand salon du club ; elle s'y rendit.

Malgré les vastes dimensions du salon, l'atmosphère demeurait intime. Les tables basses étaient entourées de fauteuils et de banquettes, et les appliques de bronze répandaient une lumière douce sur les lambris de chêne clair. Normalement, les lourds rideaux de velours étaient tirés sur les doubles portes, au fond du salon, mais ce soir tout était ouvert pour que les membres puissent passer librement du salon sur une terrasse étroite, où un orchestre jouait de la musique douce.

La foule était dense devant le bar, et Bella allait faire demi-tour vers l'escalier conduisant aux étages, quand elle aperçut Maria Mentor et Victoria Howard, qui lui avaient téléphoné pour lui rappeler sa promesse de passer. Elles se tenaient au bout du bar avec plusieurs autres amis de James et un couple plus âgé, que Bella reconnut - Mr et Mrs Eleazar Alaske, l'oncle et la tante de James. Bella afficha un sourire et se dirigea vers eux ; puis elle remarqua, soudain glacée, que son père se trouvait avec un autre groupe, sur la gauche.

- Bella, s'écria Mrs Alaske après les salutations, J'adore votre robe. Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Bella dut baisser les yeux vers sa robe pour se rappeler ce qu'elle portait.

- Rayon mode, chez Swan's.

- Bien entendu, plaisanta Victoria Howard.

Mr et Mrs Alaske se retournèrent pour saluer des amis, et Bella surveilla son père du coin de l'œil, espérant qu'il éviterait de s'approcher d'elle. Elle resta figée quelques instants, complètement troublée par sa présence, puis il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il était en train d'essayer de lui gâcher même cette soirée ! Dans sa rage, elle décida sur-le-champ de lui montrer qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Elle ne s'avouait pas encore battue ! Elle se tourna vers le bar et commanda un cocktail au Champagne, puis adressa un large sourire à Liam Scott et pencha la tête d'un air enchanté, comme si elle buvait chacune de ses paroles.

Dehors, le crépuscule cédait la place à la nuit. A l'intérieur, le volume des conversations augmentait proportionnellement à la quantité d'alcool consommée. Tout en dégustant son deuxième cocktail, Bella se demanda si elle ne devait pas envisager de prendre un emploi, pour donner à son père une nouvelle preuve de sa détermination à suivre les cours d'une bonne université. Dans le miroir derrière le bar, elle le surprit en train de l'observer d'un air réprobateur, et elle se demanda ce qui lui déplaisait : sa robe décolletée ou les attentions que lui accordait Liam Scott ? Tout de même pas la flûte de Champagne qu'elle tenait à la main. Bella avait toujours été incitée non seulement à parler comme les adultes, mais à se conduire comme eux. A douze ans, son père l'avait autorisée à dîner à la salle à manger quand il recevait ; à seize ans, elle remplissait son rôle de maîtresse de maison et buvait du vin comme tout le monde - avec modération, bien entendu.

Elle entendit Maria Mentor déclarer que s'ils n'allaient pas dans la salle à manger, ils risquaient de perdre leur table réservée, et Bella se rappela, à retardement, qu'elle avait fait vœu de bien s'amuser quoi qu'il arrive.

- James doit nous rejoindre ici avant le dîner, ajouta Maria. Personne ne l'a vu ?

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder au-dessus des groupes qui affluaient vers les buffets.

- Mon Dieu, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du salon. Qui est-ce ? Il est sublime !

Cette remarque, prononcée par Maria plus fort qu'elle n'en avait l'intention, fit tourner plusieurs têtes tout autour d'elle.

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Victoria Howard.

Bella, qui se trouvait en face de la porte, comprit aussitôt ce qui avait provoqué l'exclamation de Maria : sur le seuil, la main droite enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon, se tenait un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, aux cheveux bruns aux reflets de feu vêtu d'un smoking qui collait à ses larges épaules. Il avait le visage hâlé et les yeux verts, et Bella se demanda comment Maria avait pu le trouver sublime. Ses trait semblaient taillés dans le granit par un sculpteur désireux d'exprimer la force brutale et la virilité pure - et pas seulement la beauté masculine. Il avait le menton carré, le nez droit, une mâchoire dure qui exprimait une volonté de fer. Bella le jugea arrogant, fier et insensible. Jamais les hommes bruns et visiblement machos ne l'avaient attirée.

- Regarde ces épaules, roucoula Maria. Regarde ce visage. Ça, mon cher Liam, expliqua-t-elle en souriant à Liam Scott, c'est du sex-appeal à l'état pur, non dilué.

Liam regarda le jeune homme, haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Il ne me fait vraiment aucun effet. Et toi, Alec ? demanda-t-il à un ami dont Bella venait de faire la connaissance. Est-ce qu'il t'excite ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir tant que je n'ai pas vu ses jambes, lança Alec en riant. Je suis sensible aux jambes. C'est pour ça que Bella m'excite.

Au même instant, James apparut sur le seuil, l'air un peu éméché. Il posa le bras sur les épaules du nouveau venu et par courut le salon du regard. Il repéra ses amis près du bar et Bella remarqua sur son visage un petit sourire de triomphe. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il était à moitié ivre, mais les éclats de rire de Victoria et de Maria la prirent complètement au dépourvu.

- Oh ! non ! s'écria Victoria en feignant la consternation. Ne me dites pas que ce magnifique spécimen masculin de notre race est l'ouvrier que James a engagé pour travailler sur un de leurs forages...

Ces derniers mots se perdirent dans les éclats de rire de Liam Scott, et Bella se pencha vers Victoria.

- Que racontes-tu ?

Parlant très vite pour finir sa phrase avant que les deux hommes ne se joignent au groupe, Victoria expliqua :

- L'homme avec James est en réalité un ouvrier d'usine du comté de Washington. Le père de James l'a obligé à engager ce type pour travailler sur un site pétrolier au Venezuela.

Bella ne comprit pas davantage.

- Pourquoi le fait-il venir ici ?

- C'est une blague, Bella ! James est furieux que son père l'ait obligé à engager ce type, puis le lui ait donné en exemple de la façon dont lui, James, devrait se conduire. James a fait venir ce type ici pour narguer son père... Tu comprends ? Pour obliger son père à le rencontrer en société. Le plus drôle de toute l'histoire, chuchota-t-elle au moment où les deux hommes arrivaient près d'elle, c'est que le père et la mère de James ne sont pas ici ce soir. La tante de James nous a appris qu'ils avaient décidé à la dernière minute de passer le week-end dans leur villa d'été.

La voix de James, trop forte et légèrement avinée, fit se retourner tout le monde, y compris son oncle, sa tante et le père de Bella.

- Salut, vous tous, claironna-t-il avec un geste large. Salut tante Carmen et oncle Eleazar.

Il marqua un temps pour que tous les regards se posent sur lui.

- Je vous présente mon copain Edward Tullen... Non, Cullen, hoqueta-t-il. Tante Carmen, oncle Eleazar, continua-t-il avec un large sourire, serrez la main d'Edward. Mon père espère que je lui ressemblerai quand je serai grand...

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda courtoisement la tante de James.

Elle détacha son regard glacial de son neveu ivre et décida sans enthousiasme de faire un effort pour se montrer poli avec l'homme qu'il présentait ainsi.

- D'où êtes-vous, Mr Cullen ?

- De Washington.

- Washington DC, dit la tante de James en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne crois pas que nous connaissions des Cullen de Washington.

- Je ne suis pas de Washington DC. Et je suis certain que vous ne connaissez pas ma famille

- Et d'où êtes-vous, au juste ? lança le père de Bella, toujours prêt à interroger et à intimider tout jeune homme qui s'approchait de sa fille.

Edward Cullen se tourna vous lui, et Bella remarqua avec admiration qu'il croisait sans ciller le regard foudroyant de Charlie Swan.

- De Forks, au sud de Seattle.

- Et que faites-vous dans la vie ? demanda Charlie d'un ton grossier.

- Je travaille dans une aciérie, répondit le jeune homme, qui parvint à paraître aussi dur et aussi froid que le père de Bella.

Un silence stupéfait suivit cette révélation. Plusieurs couples d'un certain âge, qui attendaient non loin l'oncle et la tante de James, s'adressèrent des regards gênés et s'écartèrent. Mrs Alaske décida elle aussi de battre rapidement en retraite.

- Passez une soirée agréable, Mr Cullen, dit-elle d'un ton pincé, et elle entraîna son époux vers la salle à manger.

Soudain, tout le monde se mit en branle.

- Allons dîner, lança gaiement Victoria Howard en invitant du regard tous les membres de leur groupe _excepté _Edward Cullen.

Elle prit James par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte en précisant :

- Je n'ai retenu une table que pour neuf.

Leur groupe comprenait neuf personnes sans compter Edward Cullen. Écœurée par l'attitude de James et de sa bande, Bella ne bougea pas. Son père, la voyant seule près de Cullen, quitta le groupe d'amis avec lequel il s'éloignait et vint la prendre par le coude.

- Laisse tomber ce type ! lança-t-il assez fort pour que Cullen l'entende, puis il partit à grands pas.

Révoltée, envahie de rage et de défi, Bella le regarda s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers Edward Cullen, sans savoir que faire. Il regardait les gens sur la terrasse, de l'autre côté des doubles portes, avec l'indifférence distante d'une personne qui, se sachant intrus et indésirable, entend donner l'impression qu'il se trouve fort bien ainsi.

Même s'il n'avait pas dit qu'il était un ouvrier, Bella se serait aperçue sur-le-champ qu'il n'appartenait pas au milieu du club. Son smoking ne moulait pas ses larges épaules comme s'il avait été coupé sur mesure, et il était donc probablement loué ; il ne parlait pas avec l'assurance innée d'un homme du monde qui s'attend à être bien accueilli et prend plaisir à se trouver où il est. En outre, il y avait dans ses manières un indéfinissable manque de raffinement - une brusquerie, une rudesse subtile qui intriguaient Bella et la repoussaient à la fois.

Il était donc surprenant qu'il rappelle soudain à Bella la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle-même. Mais ce fut ce qui se produisit. Elle le regarda, complètement seul mais faisant comme si l'ostracisme ne le touchait pas - et elle crut se voir comme elle était à St Stephen, condamnée à passer toutes les récréations avec un livre sur les genoux en feignant, elle aussi, d'aimer ça.

- Mr Cullen, demanda-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre dont elle était capable, désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

Il pivota, surpris, hésita un moment puis acquiesça.

- Scotch à l'eau.

Bella fit signe à un serveur.

- Jimmy, Mr Cullen aimerait un scotch à l'eau.

Quand elle se retourna, Edward Cullen l'observait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Son regard glissa sur le visage de Bella, sur sa poitrine et sa taille, puis remonta vers ses yeux, comme si la politesse de la jeune fille attirait ses soupçons. Pourquoi se mettait-elle en peine ainsi ?

- Qui est l'homme qui vous a ordonné de me laisser tomber ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Mon père.

- Vous avez ma plus profonde et ma plus sincère sympathie, se moqua-t-il sans sourire.

Bella éclata de rire : jamais personne n'avait osé critiquer son père, même indirectement ; surtout, elle sentit soudain qu'Edward Cullen était un « rebelle » exactement comme elle avait décidé de l'être. Cela faisait de lui une âme sœur, et au lieu de le prendre en pitié ou d'être repoussée par lui, elle vit en lui un bâtard courageux injustement placé au milieu de chiens de race prétentieux et cruels. Elle décida de se porter à son secours.

- Voulez-vous danser ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, comme si elle s'adressait à un vieil ami.

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'un ouvrier de Forks, Washington, sait danser, princesse ?

- Ne savez-vous pas ?

- Je crois que je me débrouillerai...

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur la terrasse, au rythme de la musique lente que jouait l'orchestre, Bella le trouva parfaitement compétent, quoique très tendu.

- Comment je m'en sors ?

Elle répondit d'un ton léger sans se rendre compte qu'il pouvait prendre sa remarque dans un autre sens :

- Jusqu'ici, je peux seulement vous dire que vous avez un bon rythme et des mouvements précis. En fait, c'est tout ce qui compte.

En lui souriant pour effacer de ses paroles toute trace de critique, elle lui avoua :

- Il ne vous manque qu'un peu de pratique.

- Combien de pratique me recommandez-vous ?

- Pas trop. Une soirée devrait suffire pour apprendre quelques nouveaux mouvements.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de « nouveaux » mouvements.

- Il y en a, dit Bella. Mais avant, il faut apprendre à vous détendre.

- Avant ? répéta-t-il. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'on était censé se détendre _après._

Elle comprit soudain. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui lança :

- Est-ce que nous parlons de danse, Mr Cullen ?

Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix, et il s'en aperçut. Pendant un instant il la dévisagea avec un intérêt accru, comme s'il modifiait son premier jugement. Il n'avait pas les yeux vert comme elle l'avait cru, mais bronze. Quand il parla, sa voix calme avait un ton d'excuses.

- Maintenant, nous ne parlons pas d'autre chose.

Et il expliqua, à retardement, la raison de la raideur de ses gestes.

- Je me suis froissé un ligament à la jambe droite il y a quinze jours.

- Je suis désolée... Cela vous fait mal ?

Un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante traversa son visage hâlé.

- Seulement quand je danse.

Bella sourit à son tour et sentit ses craintes et ses soucis s'envoler. Ils restèrent sur la terrasse le temps d'une autre danse, bavardant de la mauvaise musique et du beau temps. A leur retour dans le salon, Jimmy les servit. Par espièglerie, Bella précisa :

- Vous mettrez ceci sur la note de James Roving, Jimmy.

Edward parut surpris.

- Vous n'êtes pas membre du club ?

- Si, répondit Bella avec un sourire acide. C'était une petite vengeance de ma part.

- Pour quelle offense ?

- Parce qu'il...

Comprenant que ce qu'elle allait dire pourrait le gêner, elle haussa les épaules.

- James Roving ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

Il lui adressa un regard bizarre, prit son verre et le vida à moitié.

- Vous devez avoir faim. Je vais prendre congé, allez rejoindre vos amis.

C'était un geste de politesse, mais Bella n'avait plus aucun désir de se joindre au groupe de James, et il était bien évident que, si elle quittait Edward Cullen, personne ne lui adresserait la parole. En fait, tout le monde dans le salon s'était écarté d'eux.

- A vrai dire, murmura-t-elle, le menu du club n'a rien de merveilleux.

Il regarda les occupants du salon, puis posa son verre d'un geste brusque, qui trahissait son intention de partir.

- Les gens non plus.

- Ils ne prennent pas leurs distances par méchanceté ou par arrogance, lui assura-t-elle. Pas vraiment.

Il lui adressa un regard sceptique.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils le font ?

Bella reconnut plusieurs couples entre deux âges, des relations de son père - tous très gentils.

- Eh bien, en premier lieu, ils sont gênés par la façon dont James vous a traité. Et ce qu'ils savent de vous - d'où vous venez et ce que vous faites pour vivre - les porte à croire simplement qu'ils n'ont rien de commun avec vous.

Il jugea manifestement qu'elle le traitait de haut, car il lui sourit poliment et dit :

- Il est temps que je parte.

L'idée qu'il s'en aille sans autre souvenir de la soirée que celui d'une humiliation parut soudain injuste à Bella. Injuste, inutile et... et impensable !

- Vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire résolu. Venez, et prenez votre verre.

Il plissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce genre de chose est plus facile avec un verre à la main.

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Se mêler aux autres, déclara-t-elle. Nous allons nous mêler aux autres.

- Absolument pas !

Edward lui prit le poignet pour la retenir, mais c'était trop tard. Bella avait décidé de l'imposer à tout le monde et de forcer tout le monde à lui sourire.

- Faites-moi plaisir, dit-elle à mi-voix, avec un regard suppliant.

A regret, il laissa un sourire errer sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez des yeux superbes.

- En fait, je suis myope comme une taupe, avoua-t-elle. Il peut m'arriver de me cogner au coin des portes ; cela fait pitié à voir. Donnez-moi donc votre bras pour m'éviter de trébucher.

- Vous êtes aussi très obstinée, répondit-il, mais il lui offrit tout de même son bras.

Dans le vestibule, Bella vit un couple âgé qu'elle connaissait.

- Bonsoir Mr et Mrs Foster, lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux alors qu'ils passaient sans la voir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

- Ah, bonsoir, Bella, dit Mrs Foster, et son mari sourit à Edward.

- Je vous présente un ami de mon père, annonça Bella, se retenant de rire de la mine incrédule d'Edward. Edward Cullen. Edward vient de Washington, et travaille dans l'industrie sidérurgique.

- Enchanté, dit Mr Foster aimablement en serrant la main d'Edward. Je sais que Bella et son père ne jouent pas au golf, mais j'espère qu'ils vous ont appris que nous avons deux terrains de compétition au Glenmoor. Resterez-vous assez long temps pour faire quelques parcours ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de rester assez longtemps au Glenmoor pour pouvoir finir mon verre, dit Edward, qui s'attendait manifestement à être expulsé quand le père de Bella découvrirait qu'elle le présentait comme un de ses amis.

Mr Foster, se méprenant complètement, hocha la tête.

- Les affaires empiètent toujours sur le plaisir. Mais vous verrez tout de même nos feux d'artifice, ce soir. Nous avons le plus beau spectacle de la ville.

- Vous l'aurez ce soir, prédit Edward.

Il adressa à Bella, plus espiègle que jamais, un coup d'œil de mise en garde. Mr Foster en revint à son sujet favori, le golf, tandis que Bella essayait sans succès de garder son sérieux.

- Quel est votre handicap ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

- Ce soir, je crois que c'est _moi, _son handicap, répliqua Bella en adressant à Edward un regard provocant.

- Pardon ? demanda Mr Foster surpris.

Mais Edward ne répondit pas, et Bella fut incapable de répondre, car Edward regardait ses lèvres souriantes, et quand ses yeux remontèrent vers les yeux de la jeune fille, ils exprimaient quelque chose de très différent.

- Venez, cher ami, dit Mrs Foster, remarquant les regards qu'échangeaient Edward et Bella. Ces jeunes gens n'ont pas envie de passer leur soirée à discuter de golf.

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Bella se demanda si elle n'avait pas bu trop de Champagne.

- Venez avec moi, dit-elle en prenant le bras d'Edward, et elle l'entraîna vers la grande salle de banquet où le grand orchestre jouait.

Pendant près d'une heure, elle le conduisit de groupe en groupe, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice chaque fois qu'elle répétait les mêmes demi-vérités sur les origines et les occupations d'Edward. Edward restait près d'elle, sans confirmer, appréciant visiblement l'astuce de la jeune fille.

- Vous voyez, dit-elle quand ils sortirent enfin sur la pelouse. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit qui compte, c'est ce qu'on passe sous silence.

- Quelle théorie intéressante ! plaisanta-t-il. Vous en avez d'autres ?

Bella secoua la tête, distraite par une chose qu'elle avait remarquée toute la soirée sans en prendre vraiment conscience.

- Vous ne parlez pas du tout comme un homme qui travaille dans une aciérie.

- Ah bon ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup ?

- Un seul, avoua-t-elle.

Il prit soudain un ton sérieux :

- Vous venez ici souvent ?

Ils avaient passé la première partie de la soirée à jouer une sorte de jeu stupide, et Bella sentait qu'il n'avait plus envie de jouer. Elle non plus. Cet instant marqua un changement brutal d'atmosphère entre eux. Ils passèrent devant la roseraie et les jardins d'ornement, puis Edward se mit à lui poser des questions personnelles. Bella lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait ses études dans un autre État et obtenu son diplôme. Il l'interrogea ensuite sur ses projets de carrière, et elle comprit qu'il s'était trompé : il avait cru qu'elle venait de terminer ses études supérieures. Plutôt que de le corriger, et de risquer une réaction de consternation quand il découvrirait qu'elle avait seulement dix-huit ans, elle détourna la conversation en lui posant la même question.

Il lui expliqua qu'il devait partir six semaines plus tard au Venezuela. Ils passèrent ensuite avec une facilité surprenante d'un sujet à un autre, puis finirent par s'arrêter de marcher pour se concentrer davantage sur leur conversation. Debout sous un hêtre, sans sentir l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre contre son dos nu, Bella l'écoutait, captivée. Il avait vingt-six ans ; il parlait fort bien et ne manquait pas d'esprit ; surtout il savait écouter ce qu'elle disait avec autant d'intensité que si rien d'autre au monde ne comptait. C'était déconcertant. Et très flatteur. Cela créait aussi une fausse atmosphère d'intimité et de solitude. Elle était en train de rire d'une plaisanterie qu'il venait de lancer, quand un gros insecte voleta devant elle et bourdonna près de ses oreilles. Elle bondit, fit une grimace et essaya de voir où l'insecte était passé.

- N'est-il pas dans mes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète, en penchant la tête.

Il posa les mains sur les épaules de Bella et examina ses cheveux.

- Non, assura-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un hanneton.

- Les hannetons sont dégoûtants, et celui-ci était de la taille d'un roitelet.

Comme il riait, elle le toisa d'un air suffisant.

- Vous rirez moins dans six semaines, quand vous ne pourrez pas sortir sans poser le pied sur un serpent.

- Vous croyez ? murmura-t-il, mais il regardait la bouche de Bella, et ses mains remontaient le long de son cou, puis de chaque côté de son visage.

- Que faites-vous ? chuchota Bella sottement, tandis qu'il effleurait du bout du pouce sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'essaie de décider si je dois ou non me faire le plaisir d'assister aux feux d'artifice.

- Les feux d'artifice ne commenceront que dans une demi-heure, dit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait, sachant parfaitement qu'il allait l'embrasser.

Il pencha la tête.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont commencer tout de suite.

Et ils commencèrent. Il couvrit la bouche de Bella d'un baiser qui envoya des étincelles dans tout le corps de la jeune fille. Un baiser léger, au début, tendre comme une invite, tandis qu'il explorait le contour de ses lèvres. Bella avait déjà été embrassée, toujours par des jeunes sans expérience, et trop impatients. Personne ne l'avait encore embrassée avec la compétence tranquille d'Edward Cullen. Elle sentit qu'il faisait glisser une main dans son dos pour l'attirer plus près, tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa nuque et que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient lentement. Perdue dans le baiser, elle glissa les mains à l'intérieur de son veston, sur sa poitrine, sur ses épaules, puis elle fit passer ses bras autour de son cou.

A l'instant où elle se blottit contre lui, il ouvrit davantage les lèvres et sa langue dessina le contour de la bouche de Bella, la suppliant de s'entrouvrir, de plus en plus exigeante. Dès qu'elle le fit, la langue pénétra et le baiser explosa. Il posa la main sur ses seins, les caressa à travers la robe, puis il lui prit les hanches et la serra contre lui, la contraignant à prendre conscience de son degré d'excitation. Bella se raidit légèrement à cette intimité forcée, et, sans la moindre raison, glissa les doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme et pressa ses lèvres contre sa bouche.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, des heures semblaient s'être écoulées. Elle avait le cœur qui battait comme un marteau-piqueur. Debout dans le cercle des bras de Cullen, elle posa le front contre sa poitrine et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le tourbillon de ses sensations. N'allait-il pas trouver qu'elle se conduisait de manière bien étrange, se demanda-t-elle, pour ce qui n'était en fait qu'un simple baiser ? Elle se força à relever la tête, s'attendant à lire sur ses traits de l'amusement et peut-être un peu de surprise ; mais ce qu'elle vit n'était nullement de la dérision. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme douce, son visage n'exprimait que de la passion. Il serra machinalement les bras, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle sentit que son corps était encore tendu de désir, et elle éprouva un étrange plaisir mêlé de fierté à l'idée que leur baiser l'avait troublé autant qu'elle. Sans penser à ce qu'elle faisait, elle regarda ses lèvres. Elles exprimaient tant de sensualité, en dépit de la douceur exquise de ses baisers. Une douceur qui la mettait au supplice. Désirant de nouveau sentir cette bouche contre la sienne, Bella leva les yeux vers ceux d'Edward, sans se rendre compte du souhait qu'ils exprimaient.

Cullen comprit ce souhait et une sorte de soupir rauque gronda dans sa poitrine ; déjà ses bras se resserraient.

- Oui, murmura-t-il du fond de la gorge, et il lui prit les lèvres en un baiser avide qui la laissa à bout de souffle et la rendit folle de plaisir.

Un peu plus tard, des rires retentirent, et Bella s'écarta brusquement de son étreinte, alarmée. Des dizaines de couples sortaient du club pour regarder les feux d'artifice - et, avec quelques pas d'avance sur eux, se trouvait son père... Il se dirigeait droit sur elle, et chacune de ses longues enjambées trahissait sa rage.

- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-elle. Edward, il faut que vous partiez. Allez-vous-en. Tout de suite.

- Non.

- Je vous en supplie ! dit-elle en un cri étouffé. Je ne risque rien. Il ne me dira rien. Il attendra que nous soyons seuls. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous fera.

Un instant plus tard, Bella connut la réponse.

- Cullen, deux hommes vont venir pour vous expulser, lança Charlie Swan, que la colère défigurait.

Il se tourna vers Bella, lui prit le bras et le serra comme dans un étau.

- Tu viens avec moi.

Deux serveurs du club s'avançaient déjà sur l'allée. Comme son père lui tirait brusquement le bras, Bella supplia de nouveau Cullen par-dessus son épaule :

- Je vous en prie, partez... Ne faites pas de scène.

Son père la tira de nouveau ; elle ne pouvait que marcher ou se faire traîner. Elle vit cependant, soulagée, les deux serveurs qui s'avançaient vers Edward ralentir puis s'arrêter. Apparemment, Edward se dirigeait vers la route. Son père parvint à la même conclusion, car lorsque les serveurs le regardèrent, attendant de nouvelles instructions, il leur lança :

- Laissez partir ce salopard, mais téléphonez à la grille, et assurez-vous qu'il ne reviendra pas.

A la hauteur du porche, il se tourna vers Bella, le visage livide.

- Ta mère a trop fait parler de ses frasques dans ce club pour que je te laisse faire de même. Tu m'entends ?

Il la lâcha en repoussant son bras comme si le contact de Cullen l'avait contaminée, mais il n'éleva pas la voix. Si forte que soit la provocation, jamais un Swan n'étalait de griefs personnels en public.

- Rentre à la maison, et n'en bouge plus. Cela te prendra vingt minutes ; je te téléphonerai dans vingt-cinq minutes, et que Dieu te protège si tu n'y es pas !

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et entra dans le club. Tremblant d'humiliation, Bella le regarda disparaître, puis entra à son tour prendre son sac à main. Sur le chemin du parking, elle aperçut trois couples en train de s'embrasser sous les arbres.

* * *

Les yeux embués par des larmes de rage impuissante, Bella dépassa la silhouette solitaire qui marchait avec son veston de smoking sur l'épaule droite, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Cullen. Elle freina brusquement, si honteuse de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait imposée qu'elle ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux vers lui.

Il arriva à la hauteur de la voiture, et se pencha légèrement pour la regarder par la glace baissée.

- Pas de problème ?

- Non.

S'efforçant sans grand succès de paraître désinvolte, elle le regarda.

- Mon père est un Swan, et les Swan ne se querellent jamais en public.

Il remarqua les larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux. Il avança la main et lui effleura la joue.

- Et ils ne pleurent pas non plus devant les gens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, déclara Bella, essayant de copier la merveilleuse indifférence de Cullen envers son père. Je... Je rentre à la maison. Voulez-vous que je vous dépose en chemin ?

Elle vit ses yeux glisser de son visage à ses mains crispées sur le volant.

- Oui, mais seulement si vous me laissez conduire cet engin.

Il donnait l'impression qu'il avait seulement envie de conduire sa voiture, mais ce qu'il dit ensuite indiqua qu'il était inquiet de la voir au volant dans cet état de nerfs :

- Je vais vous ramener chez vous, et j'appellerai ensuite un taxi.

- Prenez ma place, dit Bella d'un ton léger, déterminée à sauvegarder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

Elle descendit et fit le tour du côté du passager.

Une minute plus tard, la voiture débouchait sur la route. Ils roulèrent en silence. Sur la gauche, des feux d'artifice illuminèrent le ciel en une splendide cascade de rouge, de blanc et de bleu. Bella regarda les étincelles briller puis s'éteindre lentement. Elle tourna la tête.

- Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir... Avec mon père, je veux dire.

Cullen lui lança un coup d'œil amusé.

- Ce serait plutôt à votre père de s'excuser. Il a blessé ma vanité en envoyant deux serveurs étiques entre deux âges pour me vider. Il aurait pu au moins en envoyer quatre... pour épargner au moins mon ego.

Bella en fut sidérée : la colère de son père ne l'avait absolument pas intimidé. Elle sourit. N'était-il pas merveilleux de voir enfin quelqu'un que son père ne faisait pas trembler ? Elle baissa les yeux vers les épaules du jeune homme.

- Pour vous faire vider contre votre volonté, il aurait mieux valu qu'il en envoie six.

- Mon ego et moi vous remercions, dit-il d'un ton fat, et Bella, qui se serait crue incapable de sourire un instant plus tôt, rit soudain aux éclats.

- Vous avez un rire merveilleux, murmura-t-il.

- Merci... répondit-elle, surprise de prendre autant de plaisir àce simple compliment.

A la lueur jaune du tableau de bord, elle étudia son profil dans l'ombre, regarda le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux et se demanda pourquoi des mots aussi simples, venant de lui, semblaient une caresse sensuelle. Les paroles de Maria Mentor lui revinrent à l'esprit : « Du sex-appeal à l'état pur. » Quelques heures plus tôt, elle n'avait pas trouvé Edward Cullen particulièrement beau. Mais maintenant... Elle aurait juré que toutes les femmes étaient folles de lui. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il savait si bien embrasser.

- Entrez ici, dit-elle un quart d'heure plus tard, quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des grilles de fer forgé.

Elle appuya sur un bouton et les grilles s'ouvrirent automatiquement.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Et voilà, la rencontre entre Bella et Edward a eu lieu ! Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre suivant qui sera poster mercredi prochain. En attendant, j'attends votre avis avec impatience alors n'hésitez pas !_


	6. Vivre un moment de passion

**_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que les précédents et pour le moment mon préféré... A vous de lire et de me donnez votre avis ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Vivre un moment de passion et en assumé les conséquences..._**

- Voilà, j'habite ici, dit Bella quand Edward Cullen arrêta la voiture devant le porche.

Il leva les yeux vers l'imposante bâtisse de pierre aux fenêtres décorées de vitraux, tandis que Bella ouvrait la porte.

- On dirait un musée.

- Merci de ne pas avoir dit « mausolée », lança Bella par dessus son épaule.

- Je l'ai seulement pensé.

Bella souriait encore de sa plaisanterie quand elle le fit entrer dans la bibliothèque. Elle alluma une lampe. Comme il se dirigeait directement vers le téléphone pour appeler un taxi, le cœur de Bella se serra. Elle avait envie qu'il reste, elle avait envie de parler avec lui, elle avait envie de n'importe quoi pour chasser le désespoir qui l'accablerait, elle en était certaine, dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de partir si vite. Mon père jouera aux cartes jusqu'à ce que le club ferme ses portes, à deux heures du matin.

Il remarqua la note de désespoir dans sa voix et se retourna.

- Bella, je ne me soucie nullement de votre père, mais vous êtes obligée de vivre avec lui. S'il rentre et me trouve ici...

- Il ne rentrera pas, assura Bella. La mort elle-même ne pourrait interrompre une de ses parties. Il est obsédé par les cartes.

- Je crois qu'il est également obsédé par vous, répondit Cullen a un ton neutre.

Bella retint son souffle tandis qu'il hésitait à raccrocher le téléphone. C'était peut-être la dernière soirée agréable qu'elle aurait avant des mois, et elle souhaitait la faire durer. Il posa l'appareil.

- Désirez-vous un cognac ? Je ne peux rien vous offrir à manger, car les domestiques sont déjà couchés.

- Oui, un cognac.

Bella se dirigea vers le cabinet à liqueurs et prit le flacon de cognac.

- Est-ce que les domestiques ferment le réfrigérateur à clé pour la nuit ? demanda-t-il dans son dos.

Elle se figea, un verre dégustation à la main.

- C'est à peu près ça, esquiva-t-elle.

Mais Edward ne se laissa pas abuser ainsi - elle le comprit quand elle lui apporta son verre devant la banquette : ses yeux pétillaient.

- Vous ne savez pas faire la cuisine, n'est-ce pas, princesse ?

- Je suis certaine que je saurais, plaisanta-t-elle, si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien m'indiquer où se trouve la cuisine et me montrer la plaque chauffante et le réfrigérateur.

Il se pencha en avant et posa son verre sur la table basse. Bella devina ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avant même qu'il lui saisisse les poignets pour l'attirer fermement vers lui.

- Je sais que vous savez faire la cuisine, dit-il en lui relevant le menton.

- Comment en êtes-vous si sûr ?

- Il y a une heure, murmura-t-il, vous m'avez mis sur des charbons ardents.

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à un centimètre de celle de Bella, quand la sonnerie stridente du téléphone l'arracha à ses bras. Quand Bella décrocha, la voix de son père lui fit l'effet d'un blizzard de l'Arctique.

- Je me félicite de voir que tu as eu assez de bon sens pour faire ce que je t'ai dit. Et, Bella, ajouta-t-il, j'étais sur le point de t'autoriser à aller à Northwestern, mais après ce qui s'est passé, n'y compte plus. Ton comportement ce soir est la preuve flagrante qu'on ne peut pas te faire confiance.

Il lui raccrocha au nez. Bella raccrocha à son tour. Ses doigts tremblaient. Puis ses bras se mirent à trembler aussi, et ses genoux. Tout son corps frémissait de rage impuissante, et elle dut placer les mains à plat sur le bureau pour se ressaisir. Edward s'avança derrière elle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Bella ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Qui était-ce ?

Même la voix de Bella tremblait.

- Mon père. Pour vérifier que j'étais bien rentrée comme il me l'avait ordonné.

Il garda le silence un instant, puis demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous fait pour qu'il ait si peu confiance en vous ?

L'accusation voilée d'Edward lui déchira le cœur.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? répéta-t-elle, élevant soudain la voix. Ce que j'ai fait ?

- Il faut bien que vous lui ayez donné une raison de vous surveiller ainsi.

La rancœur et une colère sauvage se mirent à bouillonner en Bella. Les yeux baignés de larmes, elle se tourna vers Edward et posa les deux mains sur sa poitrine.

- Ma mère était une roulure. Elle se jetait à la tête de tous les hommes. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Mon père me surveille parce qu'il sait que je suis comme elle.

Edward plissa les yeux, incrédule. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ?

- Et vous ? murmura-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa.

Il la désirait, Bella le comprit dès qu'il la serra contre son corps tendu. Il la désirait. Il lui donna un baiser avide, passionné, et elle répondit de son mieux, pour s'assurer qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis - et qu'elle n'en changerait pas non plus. D'un geste aussi maladroit qu'impatient, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise et glissa la main contre sa peau, puis elle ferma les yeux, glissa la main derrière elle et chercha la fermeture éclair de sa robe. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, oui. Ce qu'elle voulait, se dit-elle dans sa rage.

- Bella ?

Le calme de la voix d'Edward lui fit relever la tête, toutefois elle n'eut pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment très flatté, mais je n'ai jamais vu une femme arracher ses vêtements dans le feu de la passion, surtout après un seul baiser.

Vaincue avant d'avoir commencé, Bella appuya son front contre la poitrine du jeune homme. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule, puis lui caressa tendrement la nuque avec le pouce, tandis que son autre main la prenait par la taille pour l'attirer plus près. Il glissa ensuite la main sur son dos nu vers la fermeture éclair, et la robe entière s'ouvrit.

Retenant son souffle, elle voulut lever les bras pour se protéger des regards, mais hésita.

- Je ne sais pas bien faire, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il baissa les paupières, tandis que ses yeux caressaient la pointe de ses seins.

- Ah bon ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en penchant la tête.

Bella souhaitait trouver le nirvana. Elle le chercha dans le baiser qui suivit, et elle le trouva. Ensuite, elle perdit conscience de tout en dehors de ses sensations. Ses cheveux tombèrent sur ses épaules, libérés par les mains d'Eward, et la pièce bascula tandis qu'il la portait sur le sofa.

Puis tout s'arrêta, et Bella revint à la surface d'un monde sombre et doux où elle ne sentait que les caresses sur sa peau. Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Edward, accoudé près d'elle, contemplait son visage dans la pénombre

- Que faites-vous ? murmura-t-elle, mais sans reconnaître la voix qui sortait de ses lèvres.

- Je vous regarde.

Et son regard glissa vers ses seins, puis sa taille et plus bas, vers ses cuisses et ses jambes. Gênée, Bella se blottit contre lui et lui offrit sa bouche.

- Regardez-moi, murmura-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

Elle se força à ouvrir les paupières et croisa ses yeux en feu. Au même instant, il la pénétra, avec une force qui lui arracha un petit cri de gorge, tandis que son corps se cambrait sous lui. Il comprit qu'il venait de lui prendre sa virginité, et sa réaction fut encore plus violente que celle de Bella. Il se figea, les paupières closes, tous les muscles crispés, et resta en elle sans bouger.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en un souffle rauque.

Elle frémit, se méprenant sur sa question, croyant qu'il l'accusait.

- Parce que c'est la première fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard n'était ni de la déception ni un reproche, mais de la tendresse et du regret.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ? Je vous aurai rendu ce moment beaucoup plus facile.

Elle lui posa la main sur la joue et sourit.

- Vous m'avez rendu ce moment facile. Et parfait.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent...

Ils demeurèrent longtemps enlacés, haletants. Les yeux clos, la tête posée contre la poitrine d'Edward, Bella écoutait comme dans un rêve les mots tendres qu'il lui murmurait, la main posé sur sa joue.

Puis il posa une question qui exigeait une réponse, et la magie de l'instant s'estompa, soudain hors d'atteinte.

- Pourquoi ? demandait-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi avec moi ?

Elle soupira comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux, puis s'écarta de lui et s'enveloppa dans le plaid qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Elle avait entendu parler de l'intimité physique des relations sexuelles, mais personne ne l'avait mise en garde contre l'étrange impression de malaise qui succède. Elle se sentait soudain émotionnellement mise à nu, exposée aux regards, sans défense, gauche.

- Je crois que nous devrions nous habiller, dit-elle, visiblement nerveuse. Je vous dirai ensuite ce que vous voulez savoir. Je reviens.

Dans sa chambre, Bella enfila une robe de chambre bleu marine, noua la ceinture autour de sa taille et redescendit, sans rien aux pieds. En passant, elle lança un coup d'œil à la pendule du vestibule. Son père ne rentrerait que dans une heure.

Edward, complètement habillé à part sa cravate, qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche, était au téléphone.

- Quelle est l'adresse ? demanda-t-il.

Il la répéta à la compagnie de taxis qu'il avait appelée.

- Je leur ai dit de passer dans une demi-heure.

Il se dirigea vers le sofa et prit son verre de cognac abandonné sur la table basse.

- Vous désirez autre chose ? demanda Bella.

C'était la question que posait une bonne maîtresse de maison à un invité quand la soirée touchait à sa fin.

Ou bien ce que demandait une serveuse de bar ? songea-t-elle, de plus en plus nerveuse.

- J'aimerais une réponse à ma question, dit Edward. Pourquoi ce soir ?

Elle crut sentir une certaine tension dans la voix du jeune homme, mais son visage demeurait sans expression. Elle soupira et détourna les yeux, tandis que son index traçait distraitement un carré sur le bureau.

- Pendant des années mon père m'a traitée comme une... une nymphomane latente, sans que j'aie rien fait pour le justifier. Ce soir, quand vous avez dit à deux reprises qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour me « surveiller » ainsi, quelque chose a explosé en moi. Je crois que j'ai décidé que si je devais être traitée comme une catin, je ferais aussi bien de coucher au moins une fois avec un homme... Et en même temps, j'avais une envie folle de vous punir pour ce que vous aviez dit. Et de le punir, lui. Je voulais vous montrer que vous aviez tort.

Après un silence de mauvais augure, Edward répondit d'un ton sec :

- Vous auriez pu me convaincre que j'avais tort en me disant simplement que votre père est un salaud tyrannique et soupçonneux. Je vous aurais crue.

Au fond de son cœur, Bella savait que c'était vrai. Elle se tourna vers lui, mal à l'aise, se demandant si la colère suffisait vraiment à expliquer son acte. N'avait-elle pas pris le prétexte de sa colère pour céder à l'attrait d'Edward, auquel elle avait été sensible depuis le début de la soirée ? Un simple prétexte... Et elle se sentit soudain coupable de s'être servi d'un homme qui lui plaisait énormément pour se venger de son père.

Le silence se prolongea. Il semblait soupeser ce qu'elle avait dit et ce qu'elle avait tu, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle pensait en réalité. Les conclusions qu'il tira ne lui plurent guère, car il posa brusquement son verre et regarda sa montre.

- Je vais aller au bout de l'allée.

- Je vous montre le chemin.

Des phrases polies entre deux inconnus qui avaient fait la chose la plus intime qui soit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Cette incongruité la frappa à l'instant où elle se redressa. Au même instant les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur ses pieds nus, remontèrent brusquement à son visage, puis se fixèrent sur ses cheveux défaits sur ses épaules. Pieds nus, décoiffée et en peignoir, Bella ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle donnait en robe décolletée et les cheveux relevés. Avant même qu'il parle, elle devina ce que serait sa question.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- J'ai... Je suis plus jeune que vous croyez.

- Quel âge ? insista-t-il.

- Dix-huit ans.

Elle s'attendait à une réaction. A la place, il la dévisagea longuement, puis il fit une chose à laquelle elle ne put attribuer aucun sens. Il se retourna, se dirigea vers le bureau et inscrivit quelque chose sur un bout de papier.

- Mon numéro de téléphone à Forks, dit-il doucement en lui tendant la feuille. Vous pouvez m'y joindre pendant encore six semaines. Ensuite, James Roving saura comment entrer en rapport avec moi.

Après son départ, Bella monta dans sa chambre, la feuille de papier à la main. Si c'était sa manière de suggérer qu'elle l'appelle, le geste était arrogant, grossier et parfaitement exécrable. Un peu humiliant aussi.

Pendant presque toute la semaine qui suivit, Bella sursauta à chaque sonnerie de téléphone, craignant que ce soit Edward. Au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait les joues en feu. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose : oublier la soirée - et l'oublier, lui.

Mais la semaine suivante, elle ne désirait plus l'oublier du tout. Sa culpabilité et la crainte d'être découverte s'étaient estompées, et elle s'aperçut qu'elle pensait à lui constamment, qu'elle ne cessait en fait de revivre intensément les instants qu'elle avait souhaité oublier. Allongée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, elle croyait sentir les lèvres d'Edward sur sa joue, et elle se rappelait avec un frisson tous les mots tendres et sensuels qu'il lui avait murmurés. Elle pensait aussi au plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé près de lui pendant leur promenade dans le parc du Glenmoor, et sa façon de rire à ce qu'elle disait. Elle se demanda s'il pensait à elle. Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ?...

Il ne téléphona pas non plus la semaine suivante, et Bella en conclut qu'elle était manifestement facile à oublier. Elle retourna dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'il s'en aille, en se demandant si ce n'était pas une de ses paroles qui expliquait son silence. Peut-être avait-elle froissé son orgueil quand elle lui avait avoué la vérité sur les raisons de sa décision de faire l'amour avec lui, mais elle avait du mal à le croire. Edward Cullen n'avait manifestement aucun doute sur sa capacité de séduction. Plus probablement, il ne lui téléphonait pas parce qu'il la trouvait trop jeune.

A la fin de la quatrième semaine, Bella n'avait plus du tout envie d'entendre parler de lui. Ses règles avaient deux semaines de retard, et elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais vu Edward Cullen de sa vie. Les jours se succédaient, et toutes ses pensées étaient accaparées par la perspective terrifiante d'une grossesse. Alice était en Europe, et elle n'avait personne à qui se confier. Elle pria avec ferveur et promit à Dieu que si elle n'était pas enceinte, jamais plus elle ne ferait l'amour avant le mariage.

Mais ou bien Dieu n'entendit pas ses prières, ou bien IL demeura incorruptible. En fait, personne ne semblait remarquer qu'elle souffrait en silence - sauf son père.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? lui demandait-il sans cesse.

Un mois plus tôt, le plus gros problème de la vie de Bella était de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'université de son choix. Aujourd'hui, la question lui paraissait vraiment sans importance.

- Tout va bien, répondait-elle.

Jamais elle n'avait discuté avec lui de ce qui s'était passé au Glenmoor, et elle avait été trop préoccupée ensuite pour engager de nouvelles batailles.

Six semaines après sa soirée avec Edward, Bella n'eut pas ses règles pour la deuxième fois, et ses appréhensions se muèrent en terreur. Essayant de se rassurer du fait qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune nausée le matin, ni en aucune circonstance, elle prit rendez-vous pour un examen de grossesse.

Cinq minutes après qu'elle eut raccroché, son père frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'avança vers elle avec une grande enveloppe. L'en-tête était celle de la Northwestern University.

- Tu as gagné, lui dit-il. Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir ainsi. Va à Northwestern, si c'est tellement important pour toi. Mais je tiens à ce que tu rentres à la maison tous les week-ends. Et cette condition n'est pas négociable !

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait le récépissé de son inscription et la liste des cours. Elle parvint à le remercier d'un sourire.

Bella n'alla pas chez son médecin habituel, car c'était un vieil ami de son père. Elle se rendit dans une clinique gratuite du planning familial, dans un bas quartier de Seatle pour être certaine que personne ne la connaîtrait. Le médecin confirma ses craintes : elle était enceinte.

Elle reçut la nouvelle avec un calme parfait, mais pendant le trajet du retour cette apparente sérénité se mua en panique. Elle était incapable d'envisager un avortement ; elle était incapable d'abandonner l'enfant pour le faire adopter ; elle était incapable d'annoncer à son père qu'elle allait devenir une mère célibataire - et l'objet de scandale de la famille Swan. Il n'y avait qu'une autre solution, et Bella l'adopta : elle appela le numéro qu'Edward Cullen lui avait donné. Personne ne répondit. Elle téléphona alors à Jonathan Roving et lui raconta qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa voiture une carte de crédit appartenant à Cullen et désirait la lui renvoyer. Jonathan lui donna l'adresse et lui apprit qu'Edward n'était pas encore parti au Venezuela. Comme son père se trouvait en voyage d'affaires, elle prit un sac de voyage, laissa un mot annonçant qu'elle passerait le week-end chez une amie et prit la route de Forks.

Dans l'état d'esprit où elle se trouvait, elle ne vit de la ville que des cheminées d'usines et des hauts fourneaux. Le domicile de Cullen se trouvait dans une banlieue éloignée, qui lui parut encore plus sinistre. Après avoir tourné en tous sens pendant une demi-heure sans trouver la rue, Bella renonça et se rendit à une station-service pour demander le chemin.

Un gros mécanicien entre deux âges sortit de l'atelier, caressa du regard la Porsche de Bella, puis Bella elle-même - elle en eut la chair de poule. Elle lui montra l'adresse qu'elle cherchait, mais au lieu de lui expliquer où se trouvait l'endroit, l'homme se retourna vers l'atelier.

- Hé, Edward, c'est pas ta rue, ça ?

L'homme qui était penché sous le capot d'un vieux camion dans l'atelier se redressa et se retourna. Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent. C'était Edward. Ses mains étaient couvertes de cambouis, il portait un vieux blue-jean fané, il ressemblait exactement à un mécanicien paumé, dans une petite ville paumée. Elle fut si stupéfaite de la différence, et si affolée par sa grossesse, qu'elle ne put dissimuler sa réaction quand il s'avança vers elle. Il s'en aperçut, et cela voila le sourire de surprise sur ses traits fins. Son visage se durcit aussitôt ; quand il parla, sa voix était dépourvue de toute émotion.

- Bella... dit-il en la saluant d'un geste sec. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Au lieu de la regarder, il se concentrait sur ses mains, qu'il essuyait avec un chiffon pris dans sa poche revolver, et Bella eut l'impression déchirante qu'il avait aussitôt deviné la raison de sa venue - n'était-ce pas ce qui expliquait la froideur de son attitude ? Elle souhaita être morte. Et elle regretta soudain sa décision. De toute évidence, il n'allait pas l'aider. Et dans ces conditions, elle n'avait pas envie de son aide.

- Rien de précis, en fait, mentit-elle avec un rire qui sonna faux, et elle posa la main sur le levier des vitesses. J'avais décidé de faire un tour, et je me suis retrouvée dans cette direction. Mais je ferais mieux de partir, et...

Il leva les yeux du chiffon, et sous l'intensité de son regard gris perçant, froid, inquisiteur, Bella se tut. _Les yeux d'Edward savaient. _Il ouvrit la portière.

- Je prends le volant, dit-il.

Dans l'état de tension où elle se trouvait, Bella obéit machinalement et fit le tour de la voiture. Edward se tourna vers le gros bonhomme qui traînait près du capot, observant la scène avec un intérêt grossier, écœurant.

- Je reviens dans une heure.

- Merde, Edward, il est déjà trois heures et demie, répondit l'homme avec un sourire qui révéla l'absence de deux incisives. T'as pas besoin de revenir. Un beau morceau comme ça mérite bien plus d'une heure avec toi, non ?

L'humiliation de Bella fut à son comble, et comme pour augmenter son tourment, Edward parut complètement hors de lui lorsqu'il lança la Porsche sur la route de campagne, en faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier.

- Ne pourriez-vous pas ralentir un peu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait.

Elle fut surprise et soulagée de voir qu'il levait aussitôt le pied de l'accélérateur. Sentant qu'il attendait qu'elle parle, elle dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment.

- Je croyais que vous étiez employé dans une aciérie.

- Cinq jours par semaine. Le week-end, je travaille au noir comme mécanicien.

- Oh ! murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la sortie d'un virage, il mit la flèche de changement de direction, puis s'engagea dans une petite clairière au milieu d'un bosquet, où se trouvait une vieille table de pique-nique bancale. Sur l'herbe, près d'un barbecue de brique délabré, gisait une pancarte de bois : Aire de repos. Don du Lions Club de Forks.

Il coupa le contact et, dans le silence, Bella entendit le sang qui battait dans ses oreilles. Elle regardait droit devant elle, essayant mais en vain de s'habituer à l'idée que l'inconnu insondable à ses côtés était le même homme avec qui elle avait ri et fait l'amour six semaines auparavant. Le dilemme qui l'avait poussée à venir à Forks continuait de planer au-dessus d'elle comme un dais étouffant, elle ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre, et les larmes qu'elle se refusait à verser lui brûlaient les paupières. Il bougea, et cela la fit sur sauter... Il descendit de voiture, lui ouvrit la portière, et Bella sortit à son tour. Elle parcourut le bosquet du regard, feignant un intérêt qu'elle ne ressentait nullement.

- C'est joli ici, dit-elle, et sa voix sonna faux même à ses propres oreilles. Mais il faut vraiment que je reparte.

Au lieu de répondre, il appuya la hanche contre la table de pique-nique et lui adressa un regard interrogateur - attendant, supposa-t-elle, qu'elle explique enfin sa présence. Son silence prolongé et ses yeux scrutateurs sapèrent le peu de maîtrise de soi qu'elle tentait d'affecter. Les pensées qui avaient hurlé toute la journée dans sa tête recommencèrent leur terrifiante litanie. Elle était enceinte et sur le point de devenir mère célibataire, son père allait devenir fou de rage et de chagrin. Elle était enceinte ! _Enceinte ! _Et l'homme qui était responsable pour moitié de ce crève-cœur la regardait se tordre de douleur avec l'intérêt détaché d'un savant observant un insecte se tortillant sous sa loupe. Soudain en proie à une colère irrationnelle, Bella se dirigea vers lui.

- Vous êtes furieux pour une raison précise, ou simplement assez pervers pour refuser de parler ?

- En fait, répondit-il d'une voix égale, j'attends que vous commenciez.

- Oh !

La bouffée de colère céda la place au doute, tandis qu'elle scrutait ses traits parfaitement calmes. Inversant sa résolution de quelques minutes plus tôt, elle décida de lui demander conseil. Seulement conseil. Dieu savait qu'elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un ! Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de la réaction d'Edward et pencha la tête comme pour admirer la cime des arbres.

- A la vérité, j'avais une raison précise de venir ici aujourd'hui.

- C'est bien ce que je supposais.

Elle le regarda : supposait-il autre chose ? Son expression demeura indéchiffrable. Elle leva de nouveau la tête vers les feuilles, et les vit devenir floues tandis que des larmes brûlantes lui déchiraient les paupières.

- Je suis venue parce que je suis...

La honte l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Parce que vous êtes enceinte, termina-t-il à sa place, d'une voix neutre.

- Comment avez-vous...

- Vous n'aviez que deux raisons possibles de venir. C'était l'une d'elles.

- Quelle était l'autre ? demanda-t-elle, accablée.

- Mes talents de danseur ?

Il plaisantait, et cette réaction complètement inattendue finit de briser Bella. Les larmes jaillirent, elle dissimula son visage dans ses mains et éclata en sanglots. Puis elle sentit les mains d'Edward sur ses épaules, et elle se laissa attirer dans ses bras.

- Comment pouvez-vous plaisanter en un moment pareil ? dit-elle en pleurant contre sa poitrine, mais elle fut infiniment reconnaissante de l'apaisement que lui offrait ses bras.

Il glissa un mouchoir dans la main de Bella, et elle frissonna, essayant de retrouver son calme.

- Eh bien, dites-le, lança-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'était tellement stupide de ma part de laisser se produire une chose pareille.

- Jamais vous n'entendrez ce reproche de ma bouche.

- Merci, dit-elle, ironique. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Puis la vérité se fit jour : Edward réagissait avec un calme étonnant, admirable, et elle ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses par sa propre attitude.

- Vous êtes absolument sûre que vous attendez un enfant ?

Bella hocha la tête.

- Je me suis rendue dans une clinique ce matin, on me l'a confirmé. De six semaines. Je suis également certaine que cet enfant est le vôtre, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question et seriez trop poli pour me le demander.

- Je ne suis pas poli à ce point, répondit-il.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles. Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Si je ne vous ai pas posé la question, ce n'est pas par courtoisie mais parce que j'ai un minimum de connaissances en biologie. Je sais que je suis responsable.

Elle s'attendait à des récriminations de sa part, à un choc, à du dégoût ; le fait qu'il réagissait avec une logique si calme et dépourvue d'émotion était à la fois rassurant et extrêmement surprenant. Elle essuya une dernière larme, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. Puis elle l'entendit poser la question qui la torturait depuis des heures.

- Que voulez-vous faire ?

- Me tuer ! avoua-t-elle dans son désarroi.

- Quelle est votre solution de remplacement ?

Sous l'ironie en filigrane dans sa voix, Bella releva brusquement la tête. Ce qui la frappa, ce fut la force indomptable qu'elle lut sur son visage, et la compréhension qu'elle trouva dans son regard ferme la rassura. Elle s'écarta un peu pour réfléchir, et elle éprouva une pointe de déception en sen tant qu'il n'essayait pas de la retenir. Mais Edward lui avait communiqué le calme avec lequel il avait accepté les faits, et pour la première fois de la journée, elle se sentit capable de raisonner.

- Toutes les solutions sont horribles. Les gens de la clinique estimaient qu'un avortement était le seul choix logique...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'engage à se décider dans ce sens. Si elle n'avait pas perçu une légère contraction de sa mâchoire, elle aurait cru que l'idée le laissait indifférent, ou même qu'il l'approuvait. Cependant, sa réaction ne lui permit pas de déduire quoi que ce soit et elle détourna la tête.

- Mais je... Je ne crois pas que je pourrai affronter une chose pareille. En tout cas toute seule. Et même si je le faisais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer de vivre ensuite.

Elle respira à fond, pour tenter de parler sans que sa voix tremble.

- Je pourrais avoir l'enfant et l'abandonner, le faire adopter ; mais, mon Dieu, cela ne résoudrait rien. Pas dans mon cas. Il faudrait que je le dise à mon père et cela lui briserait le cœur. Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je le sais. Et ensuite, je ne cesserais jamais de me demander ce que penserait mon enfant d'une mère qui l'aurait abandonné. Je suis sûre que je passerais le reste de ma vie à regarder tous les enfants, en me demandant : « Est-ce le mien ? N'est-il pas en train de me chercher lui aussi ? » Je ne me crois pas capable de vivre avec ce doute, cette culpabilité, dit-elle en écrasant de nouveau une larme.

Elle leva les yeux vers ses traits insondables.

- Ne pourriez-vous me donner votre sentiment à ce sujet ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quand vous direz une chose que je désapprouve, je vous le ferai savoir, répondit-il d'un ton d'autorité qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec elle.

Intimidée par sa voix mais réconfortée par ses paroles, elle poursuivit :

- Mon père a divorcé parce que ma mère couchait avec le premier venu. Si, à mon retour, je lui dis que je suis enceinte, je crois qu'il me jettera dehors. Je n'ai pas d'argent, mais je dois toucher un héritage quand j'aurai trente ans. Je peux essayer d'élever mon enfant jusque-là. Je me débrouillerai.

Il parla enfin. Deux mots. Secs et définitifs.

_- Notre _enfant.

Bella acquiesça, soulagée de le voir réagir ainsi.

- La dernière solution... reprit-elle. Vous n'allez pas l'aimer, et je ne l'aime pas non plus. Elle est ignoble...

Elle se tut, trop humiliée pour poursuivre, puis rassembla tout son courage et se lança.

- Edward, accepteriez-vous de m'aider à convaincre mon père que nous sommes tombés amoureux et avons décidé de nous... de nous marier sans attendre ? Nous pourrions lui avouer que je suis enceinte dans quelques semaines seulement. Bien entendu, après la naissance de l'enfant, nous divorcerions. Accepteriez-vous un accord de ce genre ?

- Non sans réticences, déclara-t-il après un silence prolongé.

La longue hésitation d'Edward et la mauvaise grâce avec laquelle il acceptait redoublèrent l'humiliation de Bella. Elle se détourna.

- Merci de votre galanterie, répondit-elle, furieuse. Je suis prête à consigner par écrit que je ne vous réclamerai jamais rien pour l'enfant, et que je vous promets de vous accorder le divorce. J'ai un stylo dans mon sac... ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture, décidée à mettre leur accord noir sur blanc sur-le-champ.

Quand elle passa devant lui, il la saisit par le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Comment espériez-vous donc que je réagirais ? lança-t-il d'une voix mordante. Est-il vraiment galant, de _votre _part, de commencer par dire que vous trouvez l'idée de m'épouser « ignoble », puis de parler de divorce après la première allusion au mariage et sur la même lancée ?

- Vraiment galant ? répéta Bella bouche bée.

Elle le regarda, prête à éclater d'un rire hystérique, mais alarmée par la colère qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Puis elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et s'en voulut de son manque d'égards.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas dire que je trouvais ignoble de vous épouser. Seulement... Nous marier parce que je suis enceinte m'a semblé une raison ignoble de faire une chose qui... qui devrait se produire seulement quand deux êtres sont amoureux.

Soulagée, elle vit son expression se radoucir.

- Si nous arrivons au palais de justice avant cinq heures, dit-il, nous pourrons régler la question de la licence ce soir et nous marier samedi.

* * *

Obtenir une licence de mariage parut à Bella extrêmement facile et dénué de sens. Debout près d'Edward, elle fournit les papiers qui permettaient d'établir son âge et son identité. Ils signèrent la formule l'un après l'autre. Ils sortirent ensuite du vieux palais de justice, au centre-ville ; le concierge attendait impatiemment leur départ pour fermer les portes. Ils s'étaient engagés à se marier. Simple et sans aucune émotion.

- Il était temps, dit-elle avec un sourire fragile, l'estomac noué. Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle en se glissant dans la voiture, lui laissant machinalement le volant parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se soucier de conduire.

- Je vous emmène à la maison.

- A la maison ? répéta-t-elle, remarquant qu'il ne semblait pas plus enchanté qu'elle de ce qu'ils venaient de taire. Je ne peux pas retourner à la maison tant que nous ne sommes pas mariés.

- Je ne songeais pas à votre forteresse de pierre de Seatle. Je parlais de chez moi.

Si épuisée qu'elle fût, la façon méprisante dont il décrivait la demeure des Swan la fit sourire. Décidément, Edward Cullen ne se laissait intimider par rien ni personne. Il se tourna et posa le bras sur le siège derrière elle. Le ton implacable avec lequel il parla chassa le sourire des lèvres de Bella.

- J'ai accepté de prendre une licence, mais avant de franchir le dernier pas, il faudra que nous parvenions à un accord sur plusieurs points.

- Sur quels points ?

- Pas encore. Nous en reparlerons à la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture quitta une route de campagne bordée de champs de maïs bien entretenus pour s'engager dans une allée pleine d'ornières. Les roues firent craquer les planches d'un vieux pont de bois enjambant un ruisseau et, après un virage, Bella aperçut ce qu'il appelait « la maison ». La bâtisse de bois, datant d'un autre âge, avait un air de désolation. La peinture s'écaillait et, dans la cour, les mauvaises herbes avaient gagné la bataille contre le gazon. La porte de la grange, sur la gauche, pendait d'un air ivre sur un seul de ses gonds. On remarquait pourtant que quelqu'un avait aimé cet endroit jadis, et s'y était plu. Des roses roses fleurissaient en buisson près du porche, et une vieille balançoire de bois pendait de la branche du grand chêne qui donnait de l'ombre à la cour.

Edward lui avait appris en chemin que sa mère était morte sept ans auparavant, au terme d'une longue lutte contre le cancer ; il était resté avec son père et sa jeune sœur, âgée de seize ans. Nerveuse à la perspective d'être présentée à sa famille, Bella tourna la tête vers la droite, où un paysan conduisait un tracteur au milieu d'un champ.

- Est-ce votre père ?

Edward, qui se penchait pour lui ouvrir la portière, regarda dans la direction et secoua la tête.

- Un voisin. Nous avons vendu presque toutes nos terres, il y a des années, et nous lui louons le reste. A la mort de ma mère, mon père a perdu le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait pour l'agriculture.

Remarquant à quel point Bella était tendue, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la véranda.

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Une peur bleue d'affronter votre famille.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Ma sœur vous trouvera passionnante et sophistiquée parce que vous venez de la grande ville.

Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

- Mon père boit, Bella. Il s'est mis à boire quand on lui a appris que ma mère ne survivrait pas. Il a un emploi régulier, et il ne devient jamais violent. Je vous dis cela pour que vous le compreniez, pour que vous vous montriez moins sévère. Il est resté sobre depuis quelques mois, mais il peut recommencer n'importe quand.

Il ne présentait pas d'excuses, il énonçait simplement un fait, en se gardant d'émettre un jugement.

- Je comprends, dit Bella, bien qu'elle ne se fût jamais trouvée en relation avec un alcoolique et ne comprit absolument pas.

A cet instant, la porte-moustiquaire s'ouvrit en coup de vent, et une jeune fille qui avait les cheveux blonds mais les mêmes yeux qu'Edward s'élança sous la véranda, les yeux rivés sur la voiture garée dans la cour.

- Bon Dieu, Edward, une Porsche !

Elle avait les cheveux long, ce qui soulignait la finesse de ses traits. Elle se tourna vers Bella et son visage exprimait un émerveillement sans réserve.

- Elle est à vous ?

Bella acquiesça, surprise d'éprouver une sympathie instantanée pour cette inconnue au même regard qu'Edward, mais sans posséder sa réserve.

- Vous devez être incroyablement riche, continua-t-elle naïvement. Je veux dire : Tanya Denali est _très _riche, mais elle n'a jamais eu de Porsche.

L'allusion à l'argent surprit Bella et l'allusion à Tania Denali aviva sa curiosité. Edward parut aussi contrarié par l'une que par l'autre.

- Ça suffit, Rosalie ! lança-t-il.

- Oh ! pardon ! dit-elle en lui souriant, puis elle se tourna vers Bella. Salut. Je suis Rosalie, la sœur d'Edward, et on me trouve incroyablement mal élevée. Vous venez ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Papa s'est levé il y a un moment, apprit-elle àEdward. Il est de l'équipe de vingt-trois heures, cette semaine, et nous dînerons à sept heures et demie. Ça ira ?

- Parfait.

Edward posa la main sur l'épaule de Bella pour la faire entrer. L'intérieur donnait la même impression de désuétude que l'extérieur - les signes d'usure et de négligence masquaient un certain charme suranné. Devant la cheminée de brique encadrée d'étagères à livres, deux fauteuils verts faisaient face à un sofa recouvert d'un tissu imprimé qui avait évoqué jadis les couleurs de l'automne. La salle à manger attenante au salon était meublée en érable, et la porte de la cuisine, restée ouverte, révélait un évier en pierre. Un escalier, sur la droite de la salle à manger, conduisait au premier. Un homme était en train de descendre - très grand, mince, avec des cheveux blonds striés de blanc et un visage creusé de rides profondes. Il avait un journal plié sous le bras et dans l'autre main un verre plein d'un liquide couleur d'ambre. La gêne que Bella avait ressentie en parcourant la maison des yeux était encore inscrite dans son regard quand elle l'aperçut, et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans le salon, regardant Edward, puis Bella, puis Rosalie qui admirait à la dérobée le pantalon élégant de Bella, ses chaussures plates importées d'Italie et sa chemise de safari kaki.

- Bella et moi avons fait connaissance le mois dernier à Seatle, dit Edward. Nous nous marierons samedi.

- Vous _quoi ? _s'écria son père.

- Fantastique ! lança Rosalie, détournant l'attention sur elle-même. J'ai toujours eu envie d'une grande sœur, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'elle arriverait en Porsche.

- Arrivée en quoi ? demanda Carlisle Cullen à sa fille, que rien ne pouvait faire taire.

- En Porsche.

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau pour lui montrer la voiture de Bella - aussi déplacée dans la cour que Bella pouvait l'être dans le salon. Carlisle Cullen dut le percevoir fort bien, car lorsqu'il se retourna ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- A Seatle ? dit-il. Tu n'es resté àSeatle que quelques jours.

- Le coup de foudre, déclara Rosalie pour rompre le silence tendu. Comme c'est romantique !

Carlisle Cullen, qui avait remarqué l'expression gênée de Bella pendant qu'elle parcourait le salon du regard, attribua cette réaction à du mépris pour sa maison et pour lui-même, et non aux craintes qu'elle pouvait avoir pour son propre avenir. Il regarda de nouveau la voiture, puis la dévisagea.

- Le coup de foudre, répéta-t-il sans dissimuler ses doutes. C'est bien ça ?

- Quoi d'autre ? lança Edward sur un ton qui intimait à son père de changer de sujet.

Et il sauva Bella en lui demandant si elle ne souhaitait pas se reposer un peu avant le dîner. Rosalie insista pour qu'elle accepte sa chambre et Edward sortit prendre le sac de voyage dans le coffre.

- Le plus mauvais moment est passé, dit Edward à Bella quand ils furent seuls dans la chambre.

Sans lever les yeux, elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne crois pas. Je crois que cela ne fait que commencer. Votre père m'a détestée au premier regard.

Il dut se retenir de rire.

- Peut-être aurait-il réagi autrement si vous n'aviez pas fixé son verre de thé glacé comme si c'était un serpent.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, puis ferma les yeux comme pour chasser cette image.

- Ai-je vraiment fait ça ? murmura-t-elle.

Edward regarda la jeune femme éperdue, accablée, et la revit telle qu'elle était au country-club six semaines plus tôt, rieuse, espiègle et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il s'amuse lui aussi. Il remarqua les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle, et prit conscience des absurdités de leur dilemme : ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout - et ils se connaissaient intimement.

Comparée à toutes les autres femmes avec qui il avait fait l'amour, Bella était totalement sans expérience - et elle était enceinte de son enfant.

Il y avait entre eux, sur le plan social, un gouffre immense -et ils allaient le combler par un mariage, puis l'élargir par un divorce.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun ; rien à part une étonnante nuit d'amour physique, tendre et ardente, au cours de laquelle la séduisante et insistante tentatrice était devenue une vierge apeurée, puis un abîme de délices. Une nuit inoubliable qui avait hanté Edward pendant des semaines.

Et maintenant il allait être père.

Une femme et un enfant ne faisaient absolument pas partie du grand projet d'Edward Cullen pour le moment ; d'un autre côté, il avait toujours su, quand il avait conçu son plan et pendant les dix longues années où il l'avait suivi, qu'il se produirait un jour ou l'autre un incident qui l'obligerait à l'adapter en fonction de nouvelles exigences. Sa responsabilité à l'égard de Bella et de leur enfant tombait à un très mauvais moment, mais Edward avait l'habitude de prendre ses responsabilités. Non, la responsabilité l'inquiétait moins que beaucoup d'autres choses - dont la plus immédiate était l'absence d'espoir et de joie sur le visage de Bella. Il se pencha vers elle et, d'une voix qui se voulait taquine, lui ordonna brusquement :

- Réveillez-vous, Belle-au-bois-dormant. Et souriez.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda le sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward, puis secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas. Mon idée était complètement insensée, je le vois bien maintenant. En nous mariant, nous ne faisons qu'envenimer les choses, pour nous et pour l'enfant.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

- Vous me le demandez ? Mon Dieu, vous n'avez même pas eu envie de me revoir après ce qui s'était passé. Vous ne m'avez même pas _téléphoné. _Comment...

- J'avais l'intention de vous téléphoner, coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, visiblement sceptique.

- Dans un an ou deux, poursuivit-il. A mon retour d'Amérique du Sud.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, Bella lui aurait éclaté de rire au nez. Mais ce qu'il dit ensuite, sur le même ton calme, avec la même force de conviction, la frappa de stupeur.

- Si j'avais songé un seul instant que vous ayez, _vous, _envie d'avoir de mes nouvelles, je vous aurais téléphoné beaucoup plus tôt.

Partagée entre le doute et l'espoir, Bella ferma les yeux.

- Souriez ! ordonna Edward de nouveau, manifestement ravi qu'elle ait vraiment eu envie de le revoir.

Six semaines plus tôt, il avait supposé qu'à la lumière froide du jour, Bella évaluerait la situation en d'autres termes que la veille, et se rendrait compte que le manque d'argent et la différence de milieu constituaient pour toute relation éventuelle entre eux des obstacles insurmontables. De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

Elle respira à fond, et Edward sentit qu'elle essayait vaillamment de se reprendre.

- Quel tyran vous faites ! murmura-t-elle en ébauchant un sourire hésitant.

- N'est-ce pas mon rôle ?

- Vraiment ?

- Les femmes se plaignent et les maris commandent.

Avec une douceur angélique, elle lui répondit :

- Êtes-vous prêt à parier là-dessus ?

Edward détacha les yeux des lèvres de Bella et répondit en toute sincérité :

- Non.

Puis il se passa la chose à laquelle il s'attendait le moins. Au lieu de se ressaisir, Bella se mit à pleurer. Et à peine se reprochait-il de l'avoir mise au bord des larmes, qu'elle tendait les bras vers lui, puis l'attirait vers elle. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Edward et il s'allongea près d'elle. Les sanglots faisaient trembler ses épaules, et quand elle parla enfin à travers ses larmes ses paroles étaient presque incompréhensibles.

- Est-ce que la fiancée d'un paysan doit savoir faire des conserves ?

Edward étouffa un éclat de rire et caressa les cheveux défaits de Bella.

- Non.

- Parce que je ne sais absolument pas.

- Je ne suis pas un paysan, la rassura-t-il.

La vraie cause de ses larmes jaillit soudain en un sanglot.

- Je devais entrer à l'université le mois prochain. Il _faut _que je le fasse, Edward. Je... Je veux pouvoir devenir président un jour.

Étonné, Edward baissa la tête pour essayer de déchiffrer l'expression de Bella.

- Rien que ça ! s'exclama-t-il machinalement. Président des États-Unis...

La jeune femme imprévisible qu'il tenait dans ses bras éclata de rire.

- Pas des États-Unis. D'un magasin.

- Dieu soit loué ! répondit-il, si heureux de la voir rire qu'il ne prêta pas garde aux implications de ce qu'il disait. Je compte bien devenir passablement riche d'ici quelques années, mais vous acheter la présidence des États-Unis restera sans doute au-delà de mes moyens.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- De quoi ?

- De me faire rire. Je n'ai pas pleuré autant depuis mon enfance. Et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

- J'espère que vous ne riez pas de ce que je disais de ma future fortune.

Il parlait d'un ton léger, mais Bella sentit qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas. Elle vit de la détermination dans sa mâchoire carrée, de l'intelligence et de l'expérience durement acquise dans son regard. La vie ne lui avait donné aucun des avantages qu'elle offrait aux jeunes amis de Bella, mais elle perçut qu'Edward Cullen possédait une force rare, associée à la volonté indomptable de réussir. Et elle sentit autre chose : en dépit de son attitude apparemment désinvolte, et même parfois un peu cynique, Edward avait en lui un fond de douceur et de bonté. Son comportement depuis l'arrivée de Bella en était la preuve. C'était elle qui l'avait incité à faire l'amour, à Seatle, et cette grossesse et ce mariage précipité seraient sans doute aussi catastrophiques pour lui que pour elle. Or pas une seule fois il ne lui avait reproché sa stupidité ou son imprudence, et il ne l'avait pas envoyée au diable (comme elle s'y attendait un peu) quand elle lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Edward, remarquant qu'elle l'observait, crut qu'elle évaluait ses chances de réussir. Il savait à quel point sa prétention de devenir riche devait lui paraître incongrue, surtout en ce moment. Le soir de leur rencontre à Seatle, il avait au moins les apparences de la réussite. Elle savait à présent de quel endroit il venait. Elle l'avait vu la tête sous le capot d'un camion et les mains pleines de cambouis - il se rappelait l'expression de choc et de répulsion qu'il avait alors lu sur ses traits. Pourquoi ne rirait-elle pas de sa prétention ? Non, elle ne lui rirait pas au nez, elle était trop bien élevée. Elle prononcerait quelques paroles condescendantes... Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir, car les yeux expressifs de Bella parvenaient rarement à cacher le fond de ses pensées.

-Vous avez l'intention de mettre le feu au monde entier, Edward ? dit-elle à mi-voix.

- Avec une torche, confirma-t-il.

A la surprise totale d'Edward, Bella Swan leva la main et la posa sur sa mâchoire crispée, les doigts tendus sur sa joue. Elle avait les yeux brillants, et avec une conviction sans réserve, elle chuchota:

- Je suis sûre que vous réussirez, Edward.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais resta sans voix. Le contact de sa main, la proximité de son corps, le regard dans ses yeux... Soudain le désir irrésistible qu'il avait éprouvé en face d'elle six semaines plus tôt explosa de nouveau en lui. Il se pencha et lui prit la bouche avec une violence passionnée. Quand elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le sentiment de triomphe qu'il éprouva soudain le surprit. Ressentait-elle la même attirance que lui ? Renonçant à toute raison, il se serra contre elle, le corps tendu de désir. Un instant plus tard, quand elle s'arracha à son baiser et le repoussa, les deux mains contre sa poitrine, il était à bout de souffle.

- Votre père... Votre sœur... murmura-t-elle. En bas...

Edward s'écarta à regret. Sa sœur, son père... Il les avait oubliés.

De toute évidence, à la nouvelle de leur mariage précipité, son père avait sauté à la conclusion juste - et à une conclusion fausse sur le genre de femme qu'était Bella. Il fallait qu'il descende mettre les choses bien au point - rester dans la chambre avec Bella ne ferait que confirmer la mauvaise opinion de son père. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ? Pourtant, ce qui l'étonna le plus, ce fut son incroyable manque de contrôle en ce qui concernait Bella. Ce qu'il se proposait de faire quelques instants plus tôt n'était pas simplement de l'amour, mais un geste violent de possession totale - et cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Il se leva, comme pour s'éloigner de la tentation. Gênée, Bella se hâta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa toilette. Il sourit en la regardant dissimuler le sein nu qu'il était en train d'embrasser et de caresser quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Au risque de paraître affreusement impulsif, murmura-t-il, je commence à trouver l'idée d'un mariage blanc non seulement désuète mais difficilement praticable. Nous éprouvons manifestement une forte attirance sexuelle l'un pour l'autre. Nous avons également fait un enfant ensemble. Nous devrions envisager un essai de vraie vie conjugale... Qui sait ? ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres. Cela risque de nous plaire...

Bella n'aurait pas été plus surprise s'il s'était soudain mis à voler autour de la pièce. Puis elle se dit qu'il lançait seulement l'idée en l'air, sans faire de suggestion précise. Partagée entre un certain dépit pour sa désinvolture, et une étrange impression de reconnaissance du fait qu'il ait tout de même prononcé ces mots, elle ne répondit pas.

- Rien ne presse, dit-il avec un sourire de loup. Nous avons quelques jours pour nous décider.

Bella regarda la porte se refermer sur lui. La vitesse à laquelle il parvenait à des conclusions, donnait des ordres et changeait de direction la laissait abasourdie. Il y avait plus d'une facette au caractère d'Edward Cullen et elle n'était pas du tout certaine, à présent, de savoir qui il était ; mais quoi qu'il décide de faire, il serait sans doute une force avec laquelle il faudrait compter. C'était _déjà _une force avec laquelle il fallait compter, se dit-elle ; puis elle s'endormit.

Ce qu'Edward avait dit à son père avant le dîner se révéla efficace, car Carlisle Cullen parut accepter sans réserve le fait qu'ils allaient se marier. Mais ce fut cependant le bavardage enjoué de Rosalie qui empêcha le repas de dégénérer en épreuve insupportable pour Bella. Edward s'enferma la plupart du temps dans un silence songeur, tout en dominant manifestement la pièce et la conversation, par sa présence et sa façon d'écouter ce qui était dit.

Carlisle Cullen, qui aurait dû être le chef de famille, avait clairement abdiqué en faveur de son fils. Il sollicitait son avis chaque fois qu'il y avait une décision à prendre. Bella le trouva à la fois pitoyable et effrayant, persuadée que de toute manière, elle ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Rosalie, qui semblait avoir accepté de bonne grâce le rôle de cuisinière et de femme de ménage des deux hommes, ressemblait à un feu d'artifice ; chacune de ses pensées jaillissait de ses lèvres en un torrent de paroles enthousiastes. Sa dévotion pour Edward était totale : elle se précipitait pour lui apporter du café, lui demandait son avis, écoutait tout ce qu'il disait comme si Dieu lui-même rendait Ses oracles par la bouche de son frère. Bella qui essayait, mais en vain, de ne pas songer à ses propres problèmes, se demanda comment Rosalie pouvait avoir conservé autant d'enthousiasme et d'optimisme dans cette maison. Perdue dans ces pensées, Bella ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que la jeune fille s'adressait à elle.

- Il y a un grand magasin de Seatle qui s'appelle Swan's, disait Rosalie. J'ai vu leur publicité dans des magazines, surtout dans _Vogue. _Ils ont des trucs fantastiques. Edward m'a acheté un foulard de Swan's. Vous y faites vos achats ?

Bella acquiesça, mais sans rien ajouter. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre à Edward sa relation avec le magasin Swan's, et Carlisle avait réagi de façon si négative à sa voiture qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'expliquer devant lui. Malheureusement, Rosalie ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

- Êtes-vous parente avec ces Swan ? Je veux dire : les propriétaires du grand magasin ?

- Oui.

- Une proche parente ?

- Assez proche, répondit-elle, amusée malgré elle par la lueur excitée dans les grands yeux de Rosalie.

- Proche comment ? insista la jeune fille en posant sa fourchette pour la regarder fixement.

Edward se figea, la tasse à café à mi-chemin de ses lèvres. Carlisle Cullen se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, le visage sombre. Bella, vaincue, avoua :

- C'est mon arrière-arrière-grand-père qui a fondé le magasin.

- Fantastique ! Savez-vous ce qu'a fait mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père ?

- Non, quoi ? demanda Bella, emportée par l'enthousiasme communicatif de Rosalie au point d'oublier d'observer la réaction d'Edward.

- Il a émigré d'Irlande dans ce pays et il a lancé un élevage de chevaux, répondit Rosalie en se levant de table pour desservir.

Bella se leva à son tour pour l'aider.

- Le mien était _voleur _de chevaux, dit-elle.

Derrière elles, les deux hommes prirent leurs tasses de café et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

- Voleur de chevaux ? répéta Rosalie en emplissant l'évier d'eau chaude. Vous en êtes sûre ?

- Absolument, confirma Bella, évitant délibérément de se retourner vers Edward. On l'a pendu pour ça.

Elles s'affairèrent pendant un moment, dans un silence de bonne entente, puis Rosalie dit :

- Papa fait deux fois huit heures pendant quelques jours. Je vais passer la soirée avec une amie pour étudier, je coucherai chez elle, mais je reviendrai demain matin à temps pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Distraite par la remarque de Rosalie à propos de ses études, Bella ne prit pas garde au fait qu'elle se retrouverait seule dans la maison avec Edward.

- Pour étudier ? Vous n'êtes pas en vacances ?

- Je suis des cours d'été pour pouvoir passer mon bac en décembre - deux jours après mon dix-septième anniversaire.

- C'est très jeune, non ?

- Edward n'avait que seize ans.

Bella s'interrogea sur la qualité d'un système rural d'éducation qui laissait n'importe qui passer son diplôme à cet âge.

- Que ferez-vous ensuite ?

- J'irai à l'université. Je me spécialiserai dans une science, mais je n'ai pas encore choisi laquelle. Sans doute la biologie.

- Ah bon ?

Rosalie releva la tête avec fierté.

- J'ai obtenu une bourse complète. Edward a attendu jusqu'à maintenant pour s'en aller ; il voulait s'assurer que je serais indépendante financièrement. C'est aussi bien, parce que cela lui a permis d'obtenir sa maîtrise pendant qu'il attendait que je grandisse. De toute manière, il fallait qu'il reste à Forks et continue de travailler pour finir de payer les factures d'hôpital de maman.

Bella se tourna vers elle, abasourdie.

- Edward a pu obtenir quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sa maîtrise. Le diplôme qu'on obtient après la licence. Commerce et Administration, précisa-t-elle. Edward avait fait deux licences en même temps : Économie et Finances. On a de la cervelle dans la famille...

Bella semblait si stupéfaite que la jeune fille s'interrompit.

- Vous... Vous ne savez rien d'Edward, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rosalie, hésitante.

« Seulement comment il embrasse et fait l'amour », songea Bella.

- Pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Ne vous en faites donc pas. La plupart des gens trouvent Edward difficile à connaître, et vous ne vous êtes vus que deux jours.

Cela semblait si sordide que Bella se détourna et se mit à essuyer un bol.

- Bella, s'écria Rosalie. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir. Je veux dire... Vous êtes enceinte, et après ? Ce n'est pas une affaire.

Bella lâcha le bol, qui roula sur le linoléum jusque sous l'évier.

- Ce n'est pas une affaire, répéta Rosalie en se penchant pour le ramasser.

- C'est Edward qui vous a dit que j'étais enceinte, ou bien l'avez-vous deviné ? parvint à articuler Bella.

- Edward l'a dit à notre père en secret - et j'ai écouté à la porte. Mais je l'avais déjà deviné.

- Merveilleux, murmura Bella, accablée.

- Oui, parfait, dit Rosalie. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward raconte tout sur vous à papa, je croyais que j'étais la seule fille vierge vivante au-dessus de l'âge de seize ans.

Bella ferma les yeux.

- Je me demande quels autres ragots ils ont échangés, dit-elle amèrement.

- Edward ne racontait pas de ragots sur vous. Il essayait simplement d'expliquer à papa quel genre de fille vous êtes.

Voyant que cela réconfortait énormément Bella, Rosalie continua dans un sens légèrement différent.

- Sur les deux cents filles de mon âge, cette année au lycée, trente-huit ont été enceintes. Moi, je n'ai eu aucun souci à me faire à ce sujet, avoua-t-elle en prenant un air désolé. La plupart des garçons ont peur de m'embrasser.

- Et pourquoi ?

- A cause d'Edward. Tous les garçons de Forks savent qu'Edward Cullen est mon frère. Et ils savent ce qu'Edward leur ferait s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit avec moi. Pour préserver la « vertu » d'une femme, Edward est plus efficace qu'une ceinture de chasteté.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue, dit Bella machinalement.

Rosalie éclata de rire, et Bella s'aperçut qu'elle riait avec elle.

Quand Carlisle fut parti à son travail et Rosalie chez son amie, Edward proposa à Bella de faire un tour dehors. Enchantée d'avoir un prétexte pour retarder le moment où elle se retrouverait seule avec ses angoisses, Bella accepta.

- Rosalie m'a appris que vous aviez un diplôme de Commerce. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé croire que vous étiez un ouvrier ordinaire qui se rendait au Venezuela pour tenter sa chance sur les puits de pétrole ?

- Qui vous fait croire que les ouvriers sont ordinaires et les diplômés de Commerce spéciaux ?

Bella fut sensible au reproche que contenaient ces mots. Elle appuya ses épaules au tronc d'arbre derrière elle.

- Vous ai-je donné l'impression d'être snob ?

- L'êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, sans la quitter des yeux.

- Je...

Elle hésita, étrangement tentée de répondre ce qu'il souhaitait entendre ; mais elle résista à la tentation.

- Probablement, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne perçut pas que sa voix exprimait du dégoût, mais Edward y fut sensible et son visage s'éclaira.

- Je n'en crois rien.

Ces quelques mots firent à Bella un plaisir immense.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les snobs ne se soucient pas de savoir s'ils le sont ou non. Mais pour répondre à votre question, je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon diplôme, parce qu'il n'a aucun sens tant que je n'en ai pas fait bon usage. Pour le moment, je ne possède qu'une poignée d'idées et de projets ; ils risquent de ne pas se réaliser comme je l'envisage.

Bella sourit, persuadée qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

- Il y a une autre raison : vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez un simple ouvrier pour voir si cela compterait pour moi. C'était... une épreuve, non ?

- Je suppose. Qui sait ? Je ne serai peut-être jamais qu'un simple ouvrier.

- Mais vous passez maintenant de l'aciérie aux puits de pétrole... Vous désirez un travail qui confère plus de prestige ? demanda-t-elle, le regard rieur.

Edward résista à la tentation de la prendre dans ses bras pour étouffer son rire d'un baiser. Elle était jeune et comblée... Il allait se rendre dans un pays étranger où les premières nécessités de la vie seraient un luxe... L'envie soudaine qu'il avait de l'emmener avec lui était insensée... Et pourtant elle était courageuse, douce et enceinte de son enfant. _Son _enfant. Leur enfant. Le projet n'était peut-être pas aussi insensé qu'il y paraissait. Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda la lune pour essayer de chasser l'idée de sa tête, et presque aussitôt, il s'aperçut qu'il faisait une suggestion qui l'aiderait à décider.

- Bella, la plupart des couples passent des mois à essayer de se connaître avant de s'épouser. Nous n'avons que quelques heures avant de nous marier, et moins d'une semaine avant mon départ en Amérique du Sud. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous pourrions essayer de faire entrer plusieurs mois en quelques jours ?

- J'imagine... dit-elle surprise par l'intensité soudaine de la voix d'Edward.

- D'accord. Parfait, murmura-t-il, ne sachant plus par où commencer, maintenant qu'elle avait acquiescé. Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir de moi ?

Bella hésita.

- Voulez-vous dire que je devrais vous demander, par exemple, s'il n'y a pas eu de cas de démence précoce ou de, diabète dans votre famille ? Ou si vous avez un casier judiciaire ?

Il eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

- Réponse «Non» à chaque question. Et vous ?

- De même, dit-elle, se retenant de rire elle aussi. Mais c'est à votre tour. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Une seule chose, dit-il du fond du cœur, en posant la main sur le tronc de l'arbre, au-dessus d'elle. Etes-vous à moitié aussi bonne et gentille que vous le paraissez ?

- Probablement pas.

Il se redressa et sourit, presque certain qu'elle se trompait sur ce point.

- Marchons, dit-il, avant que j'oublie ce que nous sommes censés faire ici. Mais en toute honnêteté, je viens de me souvenir qu'en réalité j'ai un casier judiciaire.

Bella s'arrêta, et il se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai été arrêté deux fois quand j'avais dix-neuf ans.

- Qu'aviez-vous fait ?

- Je m'étais battu. Bagarré, serait plus juste. Avant la mort de ma mère, je m'étais persuadé que si elle avait les meilleurs médecins et était soignée dans le meilleur hôpital, elle ne mourrait pas. Nous lui avons donné, mon père et moi, ce qu'il y a de mieux. Quand l'assurance a cessé de payer, nous avons vendu le matériel agricole et tout ce que nous pouvions liquider pour couvrir les frais médicaux. Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de mourir, dit Edward d'une voix qui se voulait sans émotion. Mon père a cherché l'oubli dans l'alcool, et moi j'ai cherché quelqu'un sur qui taper. Comme je ne pouvais cogner sur ce Dieu en qui ma mère croyait tant, je cognais sur le premier venu. A Forks, ce n'est pas difficile de trouver une occasion de bagarre.

Il sourit, puis se rendit compte qu'il était en train de confier à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans des choses qu'il n'avait jamais avouées à personne, même pas à lui-même. Et la jeune fille de dix-huit ans le regardait avec une compréhension qui démentait complètement son âge.

- Les flics sont intervenus deux fois, et ont conduit tout le monde au poste. Ce n'est pas une affaire.

- Vous deviez l'aimer beaucoup... murmura Bella. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, ajouta-t-elle, sachant bien qu'elle touchait un point sensible. Elle est partie en Italie après le divorce. J'imagine que j'ai eu de la chance, n'est-ce pas ? De ne pas l'avoir connue et aimée pendant des années avant de la perdre.

Edward comprit exactement où elle voulait en venir et ne prit pas ses efforts en mauvaise part. Il chassa son humeur sombre et lança en souriant :

- J'ai un goût excellent en matière de femmes.

Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle s'abandonna à la joie du moment, mais quelques pas plus loin, une pensée lui traversa soudain l'esprit :

- Avez-vous été déjà marié ?

- Non. Et vous ?

- Vous savez parfaitement bien que je n'avais pas... Que je n'avais pas fait...

Elle s'interrompit gênée.

- Oui, je sais. Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, c'est comment une personne aussi belle que vous a pu arriver à dix-huit ans sans perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'un jeune étudiant.

- Je n'aime pas les jeunes étudiants, répondit Bella, puis elle le regarda, surprise par ses propres paroles. Jamais je ne m'en étais rendu compte.

Cela plut énormément à Edward, car ce n'était certes pas un jeune étudiant qu'elle allait épouser. Il attendit qu'elle en dise davantage. Comme elle se taisait, il insista, incrédule.

- C'est tout ? C'est la réponse ?

- En partie. Pour tout dire, je suis restée très moche jusqu'à seize ans, et aucun garçon ne voulait de moi. Ensuite, quand j'ai cessé d'être moche, j'étais si furieuse de leur attitude pendant toutes ces années que je ne les portais guère dans mon cœur.

Edward regarda ses traits parfaits, sa bouche attirante, ses yeux rayonnants.

- Vous étiez vraiment moche ?

- Disons que si nous avons une fille, il vaudra mieux pour elle, dans son enfance, qu'elle _vous _ressemble plutôt qu'à moi.

Le rire d'Edward explosa dans le silence de la nuit, et il attira Bella dans ses bras. Il enfouit le visage dans ses cheveux parfumés, surpris d'éprouver autant de tendresse - du fait qu'elle avait été « moche » mais aussi parce qu'elle le lui avait avoué. Au fond de lui, il était soulagé. Soulagé parce que... parce que... Il se refusa à analyser pourquoi. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle riait elle aussi, et qu'elle avait passé le bras autour de sa taille.

Une heure plus tard, ils s'assirent face à face sur les marches de la véranda, le dos appuyé aux balustres. Edward, plus haut d'une marche, étendit ses longues jambes devant lui. Bella avait replié les genoux contre sa poitrine. Ils ne faisaient plus l'effort de mieux se connaître : Bella était enceinte et ils allaient se marier, ils étaient simplement un couple assis dehors par une chaude nuit d'été, chacun prenant plaisir à la présence de l'autre.

Bella, entendant un insecte striduler, pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos.

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- Je pensais que ce serait bientôt l'automne, dit-elle en croisant son regard. L'automne est la saison que je préfère. Sans réserve. Le printemps est surfait. Très humide, et les arbres sont encore nus de l'hiver. L'hiver dure à n'en plus finir. L'été est bien, mais toujours pareil. L'automne... C'est différent. Je veux dire : existe-t-il au monde un parfum comparable à celui de feuilles mortes en train de brûler ?

Edward jugea qu'elle avait un parfum bien meilleur, mais la laissa continuer.

- L'automne est excitant... Les choses changent. C'est comme la tombée du jour.

- La tombée du jour ?

- Le crépuscule est l'heure de la journée que je préfère, pour la même raison. Quand j'étais jeune, je descendais notre allée à la tombée du jour, en été, jusqu'à la grille, pour regarder passer les voitures avec leurs phares allumés. Tout le monde avait un endroit où aller, quelque chose à faire. La nuit ne faisait que commencer...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, gênée.

- Vous devez trouver cela incroyablement stupide.

- Je trouve que cela exprime une incroyable solitude.

- Je ne me sentais pas seule. Pas vraiment. Je rêvais. Je sais que mon père vous a fait une impression horrible au Glenmoor, mais ce n'est pas l'ogre que vous imaginez. Il m'aime. Il n'a jamais souhaité que me protéger et me donner ce qu'il y a de mieux.

La joie paisible de Bella disparut et la réalité revint l'accabler avec un surcroît de violence.

- Et en échange, je vais rentrer à la maison enceinte et...

- Il était entendu que nous ne nous inquiéterions pas de cela ce soir, coupa Edward.

Bella acquiesça et s'efforça de sourire, mais elle n'était pas capable de contrôler ses pensées aussi facilement que lui. Elle crut voir son enfant tout seul au bout d'une allée à Seatle, en train de regarder passer les voitures. Sans famille, sans frères ni sœurs, sans père. Avec seulement _elle. _Cela suffirait-il ?

- Si c'est l'automne que vous préférez, qu'est-ce que vous aimez le moins ? demanda Edward pour faire dévier ses pensées.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Les étalages de sapins de Noël le 26 décembre. Il y a une grande tristesse dans ces beaux arbres que personne n'a adoptés. Ce sont comme des orphelins dont nul n'a voulu...

Elle s'interrompit, comprenant l'allusion qu'elle venait de faire à son insu. Edward se leva brusquement, persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arracher à son humeur sombre.

- Il est plus de minuit. Allons nous coucher.

Il semblait tenir pour acquis qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, et Bella fut prise de panique. Elle était enceinte et elle allait l'épouser parce qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement ; la situation était déjà assez sordide et humiliante...

En silence, ils éteignirent les lumières du salon et montèrent l'escalier. La porte de la chambre d'Edward se trouvait directement sur le palier, et celle de la chambre de Rosalie au fond du couloir à gauche, avec la salle de bains entre les deux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'Edward, Bella prit les devants.

- Bonne nuit, Edward, dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle passa devant lui, lui adressa un sourire contraint par -dessus l'épaule et le laissa planté devant sa chambre. Comme il ne faisait aucun geste pour la retenir, les émotions de Bella oscillèrent entre le soulagement et le regret. Apparemment, se dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Rosalie, les femmes enceintes n'avaient pas de sex-appeal - même pas pour l'homme qui...

- Bella ?

Elle se retourna. Il était adossé au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés négligemment sur la poitrine.

- Oui ?

- Savez-vous la chose que j'aime le moins ?

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas léger, et elle se troubla. Il ne la laissa pas dans le doute.

- C'est dormir seul quand il y a au fond du couloir une personne qui devrait dormir avec moi.

Edward souhaitait que ce fût une invitation, et non une réprimande aussi sèche, et il s'en voulut d'avoir manqué de tact. Sur le visage de Bella, une douzaine d'expressions se succédèrent - la gêne, la honte, le doute, l'incertitude - puis elle ébaucha un mince sourire, hésita, et dit d'une voix ferme:

- Bonne nuit.

Edward la regarda entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur et refermer la porte. Il resta immobile un instant, sachant que s'il la suivait et essayait de la persuader avec tendresse, il réussirait très probablement. Il s'y refusa. Il entra dans sa chambre, mais laissa la porte ouverte, convaincu qu'elle désirait être avec lui -si c'était vrai, elle le rejoindrait quand elle se serait préparée pour la nuit.

Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama, qu'il avait dû chercher dans tous les tiroirs de sa commode, puis se mit à la fenêtre et regarda la pelouse sous la lune. Il entendit Bella sortir de la salle de bains après sa douche et tout son corps se tendit au bruit de ses pas. Ils s'éloignèrent vers la chambre de Rosalie. Une porte se ferma. Elle avait pris sa décision, se dit-il, partagé entre la surprise, la contrariété et la déception - ces trois sentiments moins liés à un désir sexuel qu'à quelque chose de plus profond. Ce qu'il attendait en fait de Bella, c'était un signe indiquant qu'elle était prête à avoir une vraie relation avec lui. Mais si fort qu'il le souhaitât, il se refusait à faire quoi que ce soit pour la convaincre. Il fallait qu'elle choisisse elle-même, en toute liberté. Si elle avait des doutes sur ses intentions, ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le couloir avait dû les chasser.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre, agacé. Sans doute en espérait-il trop d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Il s'allongea, croisa les mains derrière la nuque et regarda le plafond, sans cesser de penser à elle. Elle lui avait parlé de Alice Brandon et de leur amitié - Bella n'était pas seulement à l'aise dans les country-clubs et les demeures aristocratiques puisqu'elle se sentait chez elle dans la famille Brandon. Elle était dénuée de tout artifice, de toute affectation, et pourtant il y avait en elle une noblesse, une élégance innée, qui attiraient Edward autant que ses traits fins et son sourire engageant.

La fatigue eut enfin raison de lui et il ferma les yeux. Malheureusement, aucune des qualités de Bella n'allait beaucoup l'aider, ni lui rendre alléchante l'idée d'accompagner Edward en Amérique du Sud, si elle n'éprouvait aucun _sentiment _pour lui. Or c'était manifestement le cas, sinon elle serait déjà près de lui. Essayer de persuader une jeune fille réticente - et gâtée depuis l'enfance - de l'accompagner au Venezuela alors qu'elle n'avait pas assez de cœur, ou de conviction, pour remonter le couloir jusqu'à lui n'était pas seulement impensable, mais futile...

Debout près du lit de Rosalie, la tête penchée, Bella était déchirée par des désirs et des appréhensions qu'elle semblait incapable de maîtriser, ni même de prédire. Sa grossesse n'exerçait encore aucun effet physique sur elle, mais semait manifestement le trouble dans ses émotions. Moins d'une heure plus tôt, elle n'avait pas envie de dormir avec Edward, et maintenant elle le désirait. Le bon sens la mettait en garde : son avenir était déjà fort incertain : céder à l'attirance croissante qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne ferait que compliquer les choses. A vingt-six ans, il était beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, beaucoup plus expérimenté, alors qu'elle ignorait tout de la vie. Six semaines auparavant, quand il portait un smoking et qu'elle se trouvait dans un décor familier, il lui avait paru presque semblable aux autres hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés. Mais ici, en blue-jean et chemisette, il y avait en lui un côté « terroir » qui l'attirait et l'alarmait à la fois. Il désirait qu'elle dorme avec lui, il l'avait déclaré sans ambages. Quand il s'agissait de femmes et de sexualité, Edward était si sûr de lui qu'il pouvait lui intimer carrément ses désirs. Sans rien lui demander, sans essayer de la persuader : il s'imposait ! Sans doute devait-il passer pour un tombeur à Forks et dans les environs... Et pourquoi pas ?

Le soir de leur rencontre, n'avait-il pas su la faire délirer de passion alors qu'elle était malade de peur ?

Et pourtant... Elle avait du mal à croire qu'Edward n'éprouvait pour elle qu'une attirance sexuelle. Il ne lui avait pas téléphoné au cours des six semaines ; mais elle était si bouleversée ce soir-là qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné l'impression de souhaiter qu'il le fasse. Sur le moment, elle avait trouvé absurde son intention prétendue de la rappeler au bout de deux ans, à son retour d'Amérique du Sud. A présent, dans le silence de la nuit, après l'avoir écouté toute la soirée raconter ses projets d'avenir, elle ne doutait plus de sa sincérité : il souhaitait devenir _quelqu'un _avant de la revoir... Elle songea à ce qu'il avait dit de la mort de sa mère. L'enfant qui avait souffert, qui s'était rebellé, n'avait pas pu devenir un homme superficiel et irresponsable ne s'intéressant qu'aux femmes... Non, Edward n'était pas irresponsable. Pas une fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il n'avait essayé d'esquiver ses responsabilités. Et à ce que lui avait appris Rosalie, il avait pris en charge toute sa famille depuis des années.

S'il ne songeait qu'à faire l'amour ce soir, pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé de la persuader de dormir avec lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas caché son désir ? Elle se souvint de la tendresse de son regard quand il lui avait demandé si elle était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. Cette même tendresse avait illuminé ses yeux à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'ils bavardaient sous la véranda.

Pourquoi ?

La réponse lui apparut soudain, rassurante et terrifiante. Il désirait sans conteste faire l'amour et il aurait su la convaincre de céder, mais il s'y était refusé.

_Il __désirait donc d'elle, ce soir, beaucoup plus que son corps._

Elle se redressa, et sa main se posa machinalement sur son ventre plat. Elle avait peur, et elle était troublée et attirée par un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ni ne comprenait vraiment. Le cœur battant, elle ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre de Rosalie. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait laissé sa porte ouverte. « S'il est endormi, décida-t-elle, je reviendrai me coucher. » Elle se confiait au destin.

Il dormait. Elle s'en aperçut sur le seuil, à la lueur de la lune qui traversait les rideaux de dentelle de la fenêtre. Son cœur se calma. Elle ne bougea pas, étonnée de s'être laissé entraîner jusque-là par ses émotions. Puis, gênée de le regarder dormir ainsi, elle se retourna sans bruit.

Edward ne comprit pas ce qui le réveillait, ni ne sut depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait sur le seuil - quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle s'en allait. Il l'arrêta avec les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

- Non, Bella !

L'ordre brutal la fit pivoter sur elle-même, et ses cheveux se déroulèrent sur son épaule gauche. Ne sachant ce qu'il voulait ni ce qu'il pensait, elle essaya de lire son expression dans le noir. N'y parvenant pas, elle s'avança vers lui.

Edward la regardait. Elle portait une nuisette de soie qui recouvrait à peine le haut de ses cuisses. Il se glissa sur le côté et lui ouvrit la couverture. Elle hésita, puis s'assit à côté de lui, la hanche contre la sienne, les yeux agrandis par la confusion. Quand elle parla, sa voix, faible, tremblait.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai encore plus peur que la première fois.

Edward sourit, sombre, leva la main vers sa joue, puis la posa sur sa nuque.

- Moi aussi.

Ils gardèrent le silence, parfaitement immobiles. Seul le pouce d'Edward lui caressait lentement le cou. Ils sentaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire le premier pas en territoire inconnu - Bella obscurément, Edward avec une clarté aveuglante. Mais ce qu'ils feraient serait juste, de toute manière. Elle n'était plus l'héritière venue d'un autre monde, mais la femme qu'il avait voulu posséder à l'instant où il l'avait vue, et elle était assise près de lui, avec ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son bras ainsi qu'une cascade de satin.

- Je dois vous prévenir en toute honnêteté, murmura-t-il tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur la nuque pour l'attirer vers lui. Le risque que vous prenez maintenant est sans doute plus grand qu'il y a six semaines.

Bella comprit qu'il la mettait en garde contre ses sentiments.

- Décidez... ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle hésita, puis baissa les yeux vers sa bouche. Son cœur cessa de battre, elle se raidit et s'écarta. Il la lâcha.

- Je... dit-elle en secouant la tête, prête à se lever.

Puis quelque chose l'arrêta. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, écrasant ses lèvres contre la bouche offerte. Les bras d'Edward l'enveloppèrent, puis l'étreignirent de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il la faisait rouler sur le dos.

La magie se reproduisit comme six semaines plus tôt, mais plus ardente, plus douce, plus folle.

Et mille fois plus chargée de sens.

Quand ce fut fini, le sommeil emporta Bella, et elle sentit à peine qu'il posait paresseusement la main sur son bras, puis la laissait glisser sur sa poitrine en un geste à la fois possessif et protecteur. « Ainsi, se dit-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il veut que je sache qu'il est là ; il exige un nouveau droit qu'il n'a pas demandé et que je ne lui ai pas accordé. » Cela la fit sourire dans son sommeil.

* * *

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Rosalie le lendemain matin. Debout devant le plan de travail, elle beurrait des tartines.

- Très bien, répondit Bella en essayant de ne pas donner l'impression qu'elle avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour avec Edward. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

- Absolument rien. Quand papa rentre du travail il ne pense qu'à dormir. Et Edward ne prend pas de petit déjeuner. Vous voulez lui apporter son café ? D'habitude, je le lui apporte juste avant que son réveil ne sonne, et il sonnera... (elle regarda la pendulette de la cuisine, qui ressemblait à une théière en plastique) ... dans dix minutes.

Ravie à la perspective d'accomplir une tâche aussi conjugale que réveiller Edward avec du café, Bella emplit un bol, puis hésita devant le sucrier.

- Il le boit noir et sans sucre, dit Rosalie en souriant de la confusion de Bella. Et à propos, le matin, c'est un ours. N'espérez pas de conversation animée.

- Ah bon ?

- Il n'est pas méchant, non. Mais il ne dit rien.

Rosalie avait en partie raison. Quand Bella frappa puis entra, Edward roula sur le dos, manifestement désorienté. Il lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant, se hissa en position assise et tendit la main vers le bol. Bella, ne sachant que dire, le regarda avaler le liquide comme s'il en avait besoin pour sur vivre jusqu'à la minute suivante ; puis elle se retourna pour partir, se sentant inutile et indiscrète. Il l'arrêta en lui saisissant le poignet, et elle s'assit près de lui sans résister.

- Pourquoi suis-je le seul épuisé, ce matin ? demanda-t-il enfin, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

- Je suis une personne du matin, lui dit Bella. Cet après-midi, je tomberai sans doute sur les genoux.

Il posa les yeux sur le corsage écossais de Rosalie, dont elle avait noué les pans à la taille, puis sur le short blanc de Rosalie.

- Sur vous, ces trucs ressemblent à une photo de mode.

C'était le premier compliment qu'il lui adressait, à part les mots doux qu'il lui avait murmurés pendant l'amour. Bella, qui ne faisait normalement aucun cas des compliments, s'attarda sur celui-là. Non pas à cause de son contenu, mais de la tendresse avec laquelle il l'avait prononcé.

Carlisle rentra et alla se coucher, puis Edward partit. Rosalie s'en alla à huit heures et demie après avoir annoncé qu'elle rentrerait directement chez son amie après les cours, et ypasserait de nouveau la nuit. A neuf heures et demie, Bella décida de téléphoner chez elle et de laisser un message au maître d'hôtel pour son père. Billy, en réponse, lui transmit un message de son père : il fallait qu'elle rentre immédiatement, et elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour justifier son escapade. Bella demanda à Billy d'annoncer à son père qu'elle avait une raison merveilleuse, et qu'il la reverrait dimanche.

Ensuite, le temps parut traîner en longueur. Sans bruit, pour ne pas éveiller Carlisle, elle se rendit dans le salon, à la recherche de quelque chose à lire. Les étagères offraient plusieurs possibilités, mais elle était trop agitée pour se concentrer sur un long roman. Au milieu de magazines et de périodiques, elle trouva un vieille revue sur les travaux au crochet. Elle le feuilleta avec un intérêt croissant, tandis que de petits chaussons de bébé prenaient forme dans son esprit.

Elle décida de faire un essai. Elle se rendit en ville et acheta une demi-douzaine de pelotes de grosse laine et un crochet de bois quasiment de la taille de son doigt - la vendeuse lui assura que ce serait plus facile pour une débutante. Au moment de remonter dans sa voiture, elle songea soudain que la responsabilité du dîner lui incombait, et elle revint sur ses pas. Elle erra entre les étagères du supermarché pendant plusieurs minutes, prise de doutes sur ses compétences culinaires. Devant l'étal de boucherie, elle parcourut les paquets des yeux en se mordant la lèvre. Le repas de Rosalie, la veille, était délicieux ; ce que ferait Bella devrait être simple... Son regard glissa sur les biftecks, les côtes de porc et le foie de veau, puis se fixa sur les saucisses et une idée lui vint. Avec un peu de chance, elle pour rait éviter la catastrophe culinaire.

De retour à la maison, Bella rangea les courses et se mit au crochet. Selon la revue, le point de chaînette était la base de tous les travaux, et une débutante ne devait rien tenter avant d'avoir appris à faire au moins cent points de chaînette parfaitement uniformes. Bella se mit donc à l'ouvrage - avec son énorme crochet et sa grosse laine, chaque point faisait plus d'un centimètre.

La matinée s'écoula, et pour éloigner les angoisses qui revenaient l'assaillir, elle crocheta de plus belle. Elle ne voulait _pas _penser à une sage-femme... ni aux douleurs de l'enfantement... ni au droit de visite qu'Edward exigerait pour leur enfant... ni à l'école maternelle... ni à la possibilité qu'Edward fût sincère quand il avait parlé d'un _vrai _mariage...

Les points de chaînette tombaient en cascade de son crochet, gros, uniformes, formant à ses pieds une flaque de couleur crème. Elle baissa les yeux vers ce cordon lové, bien consciente qu'il était temps de s'arrêter pour passer à l'exercice suivant. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force : ce travail répétitif l'apaisait et la rassurait. A deux heures de l'après-midi, la grossesse qui lui semblait encore tellement irréelle se fit sentir par une exigence soudaine de sommeil et Bella posa son crochet. Elle se pelotonna sur le sofa et regarda l'heure. Elle avait tout le temps de faire un petit somme puis de ranger la laine avant le retour d'Edward à la maison. Le retour d'Edward à la maison... Cette pensée la remplit de joie. Elle posa la joue sur sa main et se rappela leur nuit d'amour. Elle dut se forcer à penser à autre chose, car ce souvenir était si violent, si troublant que cela lui faisait mal. Elle courait un grave danger: celui de tomber amoureuse du père de son enfant. Grave danger ? se dit-elle en souriant. Que pourrait-il lui arriver de mieux - si Edward éprouvait les mêmes sentiments ? Et elle en était presque certaine.

Le crissement de pneus sur le gravier entra par la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard vola vers la pendule. Quatre heures et demie. Elle s'assit et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son front. Comme elle s'emparait de la laine pour la ranger, la porte s'ouvrit. Edward. Son cœur battit plus vite. Elle eut soudain la vision d'autres soirées comme celle-ci, d'autres retours d'Edward à la maison... Elle se demanda s'il avait pensé à elle, puis s'en voulut de sa sottise. Elle seule avait eu du temps à perdre ; il avait été occupé, et sans doute préoccupé.

- Comment s'est passée votre journée ?

Il la regarda, debout près du sofa, et la vision d'autres instants semblables lui traversa aussi l'esprit : à son retour à la maison, une déesse l'attendrait avec un de ces sourires qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'il venait d'abattre un dragon, de trouver un remède souverain contre la grippe et d'apporter la paix dans le monde.

- Très bien, dit-il. Et la vôtre ?

« Une partie à m'inquiéter, et le reste à penser à vous et rêver de vous. » A la place, elle dit :

- J'ai décidé de me mettre au crochet.

Elle tendit la laine pour prouver ses dires.

- Très femme au foyer, la taquina Edward.

Son regard glissa le long du cordon de points de chaînette, qui commençait à la pelote et se terminait sous la table basse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Bella étouffa un petit rire gêné : elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Devinez, dit-elle pour sauver la face, espérant qu'il trouverait quelque chose.

Edward se pencha, prit le bout du cordon et recula pour le tendre jusqu'au fond de la pièce - il y en avait quatre bons mètres.

- Un tapis ? suggéra-t-il sérieusement.

Elle parvint à contrôler son expression et à paraître froissée.

- Pas du tout, voyons.

Il revint vers elle, confus de sa méprise.

- Aidez-moi un peu.

- Mais c'est évident. Je vais ajouter plusieurs rangs, pour que ce soit plus large, et je l'amidonnerai. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour clôturer votre propriété.

Edward éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras, sans se rendre compte que le crochet lui piquait la poitrine.

- J'ai fait des courses pour le dîner, lui dit-elle.

Edward avait l'intention de l'emmener au restaurant.

- Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas faire la cuisine.

- Vous comprendrez quand vous verrez ce que j'ai acheté.

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans la cuisine. Elle lui montra les saucisses.

- Nous pourrions faire un feu de camp...

- Très astucieux, dit Edward en souriant. Un bon prétexte pour que ce soit _moi _qui cuisine.

- Croyez-moi, répondit-elle gravement, c'est plus sûr.

Il était rentré depuis à peine dix minutes, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'Edward avait l'impression que la vie était soudain faite de joies et de rires.

Elle porta dehors une couverture et la nourriture, pendant qu'il allumait le feu. Ils mangèrent des saucisses trop cuites et des petits pains qui ne l'étaient pas assez, en parlant de tout : des conditions de vie en Amérique du Sud, de l'étrange absence de symptômes de grossesse de Bella, de la façon la plus efficace de faire griller des saucisses sur la braise. A la tombée de la nuit, Bella ramassa les assiettes et rentra dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle. Edward attendit son retour, regardant tantôt le ciel qui s'assombrissait, tantôt les feuilles qu'il venait de ramasser et d'entasser sur le feu, pour faire une surprise à Bella.

Au retour de Bella l'air était empli d'un merveilleux parfum d'automne, et Edward faisait comme si l'odeur de feuilles brûlées était toute naturelle au mois d'août. Elle s'agenouilla sur la couverture en face de lui, et même dans le noir, Edward vit que ses yeux brillaient.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva lui-même étrangement rauque.

Il lui tendit la main, puis il dut refouler une bouffée de désir : au lieu de s'asseoir près de lui, elle se glissa entre ses genoux et appuya le dos contre sa poitrine, pour pouvoir regarder le feu. Le désir fit place à une joie sans réserve un instant plus tard, quand elle avoua à mi-voix :

- Edward, c'est la plus belle soirée que j'aie jamais eue.

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque.

- Et celle d'hier ?

Elle pencha la tête en avant, offrant son cou, et fit amende honorable.

- Pardon, la _deuxième _plus belle soirée que j'aie jamais eue.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille, puis ne résista plus à la violence de son désir et l'enlaça.

Enveloppés dans la couverture, imprégnés du parfum nostalgique d'un automne précoce, ils regardèrent le ciel piqueté d'étoiles. Avec les autres femmes, l'amour avait toujours été pour Edward un plaisir partagé ; avec Bella, c'était une union parfaite, d'une beauté magique et troublante, exquise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Edward ne se sentait pas seulement repu, mais heureux, en paix. L'avenir était plus compliqué qu'avant, mais jamais il n'avait eu autant de confiance en son pouvoir de le modeler au mieux pour eux - si seulement elle lui en donnait l'occasion et le temps. Le temps...

Il avait besoin de plus de temps avec elle pour consolider le lien qui les rapprochait davantage à chaque heure qu'ils passaient ensemble. S'il pouvait la convaincre de l'accompagner en Amérique du Sud, il aurait le temps de renforcer ce lien et elle ne briserait pas leur mariage. Il en était persuadé. Il téléphonerait à Jonathan Roving le lendemain pour lui demander, sans préciser pourquoi, quelles étaient là-bas les condi tions de logement et d'assistance médicale. Pour lui, il s'en moquait. Pour Bella et son enfant, c'était une autre histoire.

S'il ne pouvait l'emmener avec lui... C'était le problème. Il n'était pas question qu'il renonce à l'Amérique du Sud. D'une part il avait signé un contrat ; de l'autre il avait besoin de la prime de cent cinquante mille dollars, qui constituerait son premier capital. Tout son grand projet reposait sur ces cent cinquante mille dollars comme un gratte-ciel sur ses fondations. Ce n'était pas assez d'argent pour ce qu'il avait en vue, mais il faudrait qu'il s'en accommode.

Pendant un instant, allongé près de Bella, il envisagea d'oublier complètement ce maudit projet et de rester aux États-Unis avec elle, mais c'était manifestement impossible. Bella était habituée à tout ce qu'il y a de mieux. Elle le méritait et il ne voulait pas que cela cesse. Le seul moyen qu'il avait de lui offrir ce luxe était d'aller en Amérique du Sud.

L'idée de la laisser aux États-Unis, et de la perdre parce qu'elle se lasserait de l'attendre ou cesserait d'avoir foi en sa réussite le rendait presque fou. Un élément jouerait cependant en sa faveur : elle était enceinte. Leur enfant lui donnerait une raison puissante d'attendre son retour et de lui faire confiance.

La grossesse que Bella avait considérée comme une calamité semblait maintenant à Edward un don inespéré du ciel. Quand il l'avait quittée à Seatle, c'était avec la conviction qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir avant au moins deux ans lui faire la cour dans les règles - à supposer qu'elle ne soit pas déjà mariée à un autre. Elle était belle, attachante, convoitée sans doute par des centaines d'hommes et l'un d'eux ferait probablement sa conquête...

Le ciel était intervenu et lui avait offert sa chance. Le ciel, pourtant, ne s'était jamais montré bien clément pour les Cullen, mais Edward refusait de se laisser abattre pour si peu. Il était prêt à croire au ciel, à la destinée et à la bonté universelle pour les beaux yeux de Bella et pour leur enfant.

La seule chose qu'il trouvait un peu difficile à croire était que la jeune héritière sophistiquée qu'il avait rencontrée au country-club, la brune aguichante qui buvait des cocktails au Champagne et se comportait avec un aplomb narquois, se trouvait réellement pelotonnée près de lui, endormie dans ses bras, avec un enfant de lui bien à l'abri en elle.

Un enfant de lui.

Il posa la main sur le ventre de Bella et sourit. Bella ne devait avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour leur enfant. Ni de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle du fait qu'elle n'avait essayé de se débarrasser ni de l'enfant, ni du père. Quand elle avait énuméré les solutions possibles, le mot _avortement _lui avait donné envie de vomir.

Il aurait eu envie de parler de l'enfant avec elle, de lui exprimer sans fard ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Mais il se sentait si égoïste, si salaud d'être tellement heureux d'une chose qui la désespérait à ce point. En outre, elle redoutait l'affrontement avec son père, et chaque allusion à sa grossesse lui rappelait l'épreuve qu'elle aurait à subir.

L'affrontement avec son père... Le sourire d'Edward disparut. Cet homme était un sale type, mais il avait élevé la femme la plus étonnante qu'Edward eût jamais vue, et Edward ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant. Si reconnaissant qu'il était prêt à faire l'impossible pour faciliter les choses entre Bella et son père lorsqu'il la conduirait à Seatle dimanche. Il n'oublierait pas que Bella était la fille unique de Charlie Swan, et que pour des raisons bien à elle, en dépit de tout, Bella aimait ce salaud arrogant.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_Alors, ça vous a plu ? L'histoire entre Bella et Edward avance... Reste à savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite...  
La suite la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 7 ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas, laissez-moi un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
A mercredi prochain !  
_**


	7. Complications

**_Désolée pour ma petite journée de retard mais j'ai eu de grandes difficultés à me connecter sur le site hier. Merci à toutes pour vos gentils messages, ça me va droit au coeur.  
Ce chapitre est bien plus sombre que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Complications_**

- Où est Bella ? demanda Edward à Rosalie le lendemain à son retour du travail.

Elle leva les yeux de la table de la salle à manger où elle faisait ses devoirs.

- Elle est allée monter à cheval. Elle devait rentrer avant toi, mais tu as deux heures d'avance. Je me demande ce qui t'attire ici, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Edward ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la porte du jardin.

La veille, Bella avait appris à Edward qu'elle aimait monter, et dans la matinée Edward avait demandé à Embry, son voisin, de prêter un de ses chevaux à Bella.

Il traversa le carré de mauvaises herbes qui avait été le jardin potager de sa mère et chercha des yeux la cavalière dans la prairie. En arrivant près de la clôture, il l'aperçut et ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Le cheval bai galopait le long du fossé et Bella se penchait très bas sur son encolure, les cheveux au vent. Comprenant qu'elle allait obliquer vers la grange, Edward partit dans cette direction. Son pouls se calma peu à peu et ses craintes s'apaisèrent. Bella Swan montait comme l'aristocrate qu'elle était : son assiette était parfaite et elle maîtrisait parfaitement sa monture.

- Ohé ! cria-t-elle en agitant le bras, rayonnante, les joues en feu.

Elle arrêta le cheval près de la grange, devant une balle de foin pourri.

- Il faut que je le laisse souffler un peu.

Edward prit le cheval par la bride, puis tout se passa en même temps : juste au moment où Bella faisait passer sa jambe par-dessus la croupe du cheval, le talon d'Edward se posa sur les dents d'un vieux râteau qui traînait, et le manche du râteau frappa le museau de l'animal. Avec un hennissement de frayeur, le cheval se cabra. Edward lâcha la bride pour essayer de rattraper Bella. Elle glissa sur le côté et tomba sur les fesses dans le foin.

- Bon Dieu ! cria-t-il en se penchant pour la prendre par les épaules. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

La balle de foin avait amorti la chute, et Bella ne souffrait nullement.

- Si j'ai _mal ? _s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Ma fierté a plus que mal : elle est pulvérisée, détruite.

Cela ne rassura pas Edward pour autant.

- Et le bébé ?

Bella, qui époussetait le foin et la terre du blue-jean emprunté à Rosalie, le regarda d'un air supérieur en laissant les mains sur le fond du pantalon.

- Edward, ce n'est pas _là _que se trouve le bébé.

Il remarqua où les mains de Bella se trouvaient, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé.

- Ah bon ?

Bella s'assit, heureuse, et regarda Edward bouchonner le cheval.

- J'ai fini de crocheter votre chandail, lui dit-elle.

Il se figea, incrédule.

- Vous... avez transformé cette espèce de corde en chandail ? Pour moi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Cette espèce de corde n'était qu'un exercice préparatoire. J'ai fait le chandail aujourd'hui. En fait, ce n'est pas un chandail, mais un cardigan. Vous voulez le voir ?

Il le lui assura, mais il avait l'air si gêné que Bella dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Quand elle ressortit de la maison quelques instants plus tard avec la veste beige à gros points, le gros crochet de bois piqué dans le tricot et un reste de laine, il posa les yeux sur l'objet sans dissimuler ses craintes.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il releva la tête, surpris, émerveillé - et visiblement touché qu'elle ait fait ce travail pour lui. Bella, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, se sentit gênée du tour qu'elle lui jouait.

- C'est stupéfiant, dit-il. Vous croyez qu'il m'ira ?

Bella en était certaine. Elle avait vérifié la taille des chandails d'Edward avant d'aller acheter le cardigan en ville. Elle avait bien entendu enlevé toutes les étiquettes.

- Je crois.

- Je vais l'essayer.

- Tout de suite ?

Elle enleva le crochet, en essayant d'étouffer sa culpabilité. Avec un soin infini, il lui prit le chandail des mains, l'enfila par dessus sa chemise et redressa le col.

- Eh bien ? demanda-t-il, en mettant les mains sur les hanches pour prendre une pose de mannequin.

Il était splendide : épaules larges, hanches étroites, d'une beauté sauvage, débordant de sensualité, même en blue-jean fané et en chandail bon marché.

- Il me plaît. Surtout parce que vous l'avez fait de vos propres mains pour moi.

- Edward. .. commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise, prête à avouer.

- Oui ?

- Cette veste...

- Non, mon amour, coupa-t-il, ne vous excusez pas de n'avoir pas eu le temps d'en faire plusieurs. Vous avez la journée de demain.

Bella, toute remuée de s'entendre appelée « mon amour », remarqua la lueur d'ironie dans ses yeux pétillants. D'un geste qui se voulait plein de menace, il ramassa un bâton par terre et s'avança vers elle. Elle recula en riant.

- Osez donc ! lança-t-elle en contournant les balles de foin pour se replier dans la grange.

Son épaule heurta le chambranle, et elle plongea soudain sur le côté, mais Edward la saisit par le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez attrapée, qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

- Bonne question, répondit-il d'une voix sourde, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de Bella.

Il l'embrassa avec passion jusqu'à ce que Bella réponde à son appel ; quand il releva la tête, ils étaient tous les deux haletants, le souffle court. Il respira à fond et pencha la tête en arrière, sentant d'instinct qu'il ne trouverait jamais un meilleur moment pour lui demander de l'accompagner en Amérique du Sud. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Il craignait tellement un refus qu'il décida de faire pencher la balance en sa faveur en usant de contrainte.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de nous expliquer, commença-t-il en se redressant. Quand j'ai accepté le mariage, je vous ai précisé qu'il y aurait probablement certaines conditions. Je ne les avais pas encore cernées. Maintenant...

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Je veux que vous veniez avec moi en Amérique du Sud.

Il attendit.

A la fois blessée qu'il y eût une condition, ravie de ce que cette condition était, et exaspérée par le ton impérieux qu'il avait pris, elle répondit :

- J'aimerais comprendre une chose. Voulez-vous dire que le mariage n'aura pas lieu si je n'accepte pas ce que vous demandez ?

- Avant de répondre à votre question je préférerais que vous répondiez à la mienne.

Bella mit quelques instants pour comprendre : après avoir exercé une pression sur elle en laissant entendre qu'il refuserait peut-être de l'épouser, Edward essayait maintenant de voir si elle accepterait sans cette menace. Ces précautions inutiles la firent sourire intérieurement, mais elle feignit de réfléchir longuement.

- Vous avez envie que j'aille en Amérique du Sud avec vous ?

Il acquiesça.

- J'ai parlé à Roving aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que les conditions de logement et d'assistance médicale seront normales. Il faudra que je m'en assure par moi-même. Si c'est acceptable, je veux que vous veniez m'y retrouver.

- Je pense que ce n'est pas une proposition très équitable, dit-elle en s'éloignant de la grange, bien décidée à se venger de ses méthodes autoritaires en le faisant attendre.

Il se raidit un peu.

- En ce moment, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

- Je trouve que vous vous défendez mal, dit Bella en se dirigeant vers la maison pour dissimuler son sourire. Vous partez perdant. J'obtiens un mari, un enfant, un foyer, plus la perspective alléchante d'un séjour en Amérique du Sud. Vous avez en échange une femme qui fera probablement cuire vos chemises, amidonnera vos ragoûts et sèmera le désordre dans...

Elle poussa un cri : la main d'Edward claqua sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et se heurta à lui. Il ne souriait pas. Il la regardait avec une expression indéfinissable dans les yeux. Il la serra contre sa poitrine.

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Rosalie vit Edward embrasser Bella, puis s'écarter d'elle à regret. Quand Bella se retourna, il resta les mains sur les hanches, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Papa, dit Rosalie en lançant un coup d'œil radieux à Carlisle Cullen par-dessus son épaule. Edward est en train de tomber amoureux.

- Que Dieu l'en préserve !

Elle se retourna, surprise.

- Bella ne te plaît pas ?

- J'ai vu la façon dont elle a regardé cette maison à son arrivée. Elle tordait le nez. Tout lui déplaisait : la maison et son contenu.

Rosalie se rembrunit, puis secoua la tête.

- Elle avait peur. Ça se voyait.

- C'est Edward qui devrait avoir peur. S'il ne réussit pas comme il l'espère, elle le laissera tomber sur le cul pour un riche salopard, et il finira sans rien, même pas un droit de visite pour mon petit-fils.

- Je ne crois pas ça.

- Il n'a pas une chance sur un million d'être heureux avec elle, répondit Carlisle sèchement. Sais-tu ce que cela fait à un homme d'épouser une femme qu'il aime, de vouloir lui donner ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde - ou en tout cas mieux que ce qu'elle avait avant le mariage -, puis de ne pas y parvenir ? Imagines-tu ce qu'on ressent en se regardant chaque jour dans la glace, quand on sait qu'on a échoué, et qu'on ne vaut donc plus rien ?

- Tu penses à maman, dit Rosalie en sondant le visage ravagé de son père. Mais maman n'a jamais trouvé que tu ne valais rien. Elle nous a dit cent fois, à Edward et à moi, combien tu l'avais rendue heureuse.

- Dommage que je ne l'ai pas rendue moins heureuse, mais gardée plus longtemps en vie, dit-il d'un ton amer en se détournant.

L'illogisme de sa réponse frappa Rosalie, qui ne l'avait pas cru si déprimé. Les heures supplémentaires devaient l'épuiser. Elle sentit qu'il allait se remettre à boire.

- Maman a vécu cinq ans de plus que les docteurs n'avaient prévu, lui rappela-t-elle. Et si Edward veut que Bella reste avec lui, il trouvera bien un moyen. Il est comme maman. Il ne part jamais battu.

Carlisle Cullen lui adressa un sourire sombre.

- Dis-tu cela pour m'inciter à ne pas succomber à la tentation ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Je te supplie simplement de ne plus t'accabler de reproches, parce que personne ne pouvait faire mieux. Maman s'est battue de toutes ses forces, et tu t'es battu à ses côtés avec Edward. Vous avez enfin payé les dernières notes d'hôpital cet été. Ne crois-tu pas sincèrement qu'il est temps d'oublier ?

Carlisle Cullen releva doucement le menton de sa fille.

- Certaines personnes s'aiment avec leur cœur, Rosalie. Pour d'autres, comme nous, l'amour va jusqu'à l'âme. Nous sommes ainsi faits que nous ne pouvons pas oublier.

Il baissa les bras, et une expression de dureté se peignit sur ses traits.

- J'espère qu'Edward n'est pas comme ça. Je l'espère pour lui. Il a de grands projets d'avenir, mais ils impliquent des sacrifices, et cette fille n'a jamais fait un seul sacrifice de sa vie. Elle n'aura pas le courage de rester à ses côtés. Elle le larguera à la minute où commenceront les ennuis.

Bella se figea sur le seuil, paralysée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il se retourna pour sortir, et se trouva en face d'elle. Il eut la politesse de paraître légèrement gêné, mais ne battit pas en retraite.

- Vous avez entendu mes paroles, Bella ? Je le regrette. C'est ce que je ressens.

Elle ne lui cacha pas qu'elle était blessée. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit avec dignité, sûre de soi :

- J'espère que vous reconnaîtrez avec la même bonne foi que vous vous êtes trompé à mon sujet quand vous en aurez la preuve, Mr Cullen.

Elle lui tourna le dos et monta l'escalier, laissant Carlisle abasourdi. Derrière lui, Rosalie lança d'un ton espiègle :

- Tu lui as fait vraiment peur, papa. Je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu prétends que Bella manque de courage...

Carlisle lui adressa un regard noir. Comme il se dirigeait vers la porte pour partir à son travail, Bella réapparut en haut de l'escalier, un chandail à la main. Elle hésita.

- Bella, lui dit Carlisle, si vous me prouvez que j'ai eu tort, vous ferez de moi un homme heureux.

C'était une offre de trêve, et Bella l'accepta d'un signe de tête.

- Vous avez en vous mon petit-fils, reprit-il. J'aimerais le voir grandir entre deux parents qui seront encore mariés quand il entrera à l'université.

- Moi de même, Mr Cullen.

* * *

Le soleil éclaboussait le pare-brise, et Bella le regarda se refléter sur l'alliance d'or qu'Edward avait passée à son doigt la veille, au cours d'une cérémonie civile toute simple célébrée par un juge de l'endroit, en présence seulement de Rosalie et de Carlisle. Comparé aux mariages religieux somptueux auxquels elle avait assisté, le sien lui avait paru bref et banal. En revanche, la « lune de miel » qui avait suivi, dans le lit d'Edward, avait été le contraire. Avec la maison pour eux seuls, Edward l'avait tenue éveillée jusqu'à l'aube - sans doute pour se faire pardonner de ne pas pouvoir lui offrir une vraie lune de miel.

D'un geste machinal, elle frotta l'anneau contre la robe d'été qu'elle avait empruntée à Rosalie. Dans le lit, Edward donnait, donnait, donnait, sans souhaiter, semblait-il, qu'elle lui offre quoi que ce soit en échange... Elle le regarda à la dérobée, et il surprit son regard.

- Ai-je oublié de me raser ce matin ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, j'admirais vos longs cils. Plus d'une jeune fille n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour en avoir d'aussi beaux.

- Attention à ce que vous dites, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai cassé la figure à un copain de 6e qui prétendait que j'avais des cils de fille.

Bella sourit, mais plus ils se rapprochaient de Seattle et de la confrontation avec son père, plus sa bonne humeur semblait se désintégrer. Edward devait partir au Venezuela dans deux jours, il ne leur restait donc que très peu de temps. Edward avait accepté de ne pas mettre Charlie Swan au courant de la grossesse de Bella, mais à contrecœur.

Bella n'aimait pas non plus cette idée, qui augmentait son impression de se marier sous la contrainte de l'enfant à naître - impression qu'elle détestait. En attendant de pouvoir se rendre auprès d'Edward en Amérique du Sud, elle avait l'intention d'apprendre à faire la cuisine. L'idée d'être une vraie épouse, avec un mari et un foyer à elle, exerçait sur elle beaucoup d'attrait, malgré la description décourageante qu'Edward lui avait tracée de ce que seraient probablement leurs conditions de vie là-bas.

- Nous voici arrivés, murmura Bella quelques minutes plus tard, quand ils entrèrent dans l'allée. Le retour au bercail.

- Si votre père vous aime autant que vous le croyez, lui répondit Edward avec une paisible assurance, il essayera de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, une fois passé le premier choc.

Bella espéra qu'il avait raison, parce que s'il se trompait, cela signifiait que Bella devrait vivre à la ferme de Forks après le départ d'Edward, et elle n'en avait aucune envie, étant donné les sentiments de Carlisle Cullen à son égard.

Elle respira à fond et gravit les marches du perron. Comme elle avait téléphoné dans la matinée pour que Billy indique à son père qu'elle arriverait en début d'après-midi, elle supposait que Charlie Swan l'attendait.

Elle ne se trompait pas. A l'instant où elle franchit la porte d'entrée, il surgit du salon, l'air défait comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la semaine.

- Où étais-tu passée ? cria-t-il comme s'il était prêt à l'étrangler, sans voir Edward qui se tenait à quelques pas derrière Bella. Veux-tu donc me rendre fou ?

- Calme-toi un instant, je vais t'expliquer, dit Bella en tendant la main dans la direction d'Edward.

Charlie Swan leva les yeux et reconnut l'homme que sa fille lui ramenait.

- Salaud !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'écria Bella. Nous sommes mariés !

- Vous êtes quoi ?

Edward répondit d'une voix calme, implacable,

- Mariés.

En l'espace de trois secondes, Charlie Swan comprit la seule raison que sa fille pouvait avoir eue de se marier avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle était enceinte.

- Oh ! mon Dieu !

L'expression douloureuse de son visage, la fureur angoissée de sa voix firent souffrir Bella plus que n'importe quel reproche. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver de pire, et ce n'était pourtant qu'un début. La rage succédait déjà au choc et au chagrin. Il tourna les talons, leur ordonna d'entrer dans son bureau puis referma la porte derrière eux avec une violence qui fît trembler les murs.

Sans tenir aucun compte de Bella, il se mit à arpenter le bureau comme une panthère, et chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur Edward, ils brillaient de haine. Pendant ce qui parut des heures, il abreuva Edward d'insultes et l'accusa de tout, d'agression et même de viol, d'autant plus hors de lui, semblait-il, qu'Edward recevait ses reproches insensés avec un silence impassible qui ressemblait à de l'indifférence.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Bella était assise à côté d'Edward sur le divan où ils avaient fait l'amour. Dans son accablement, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rendre compte que son père était moins contrarié par sa grossesse que par son mariage à un « ambitieux dégénéré de basse classe ». Quand il se trouva enfin à court de mots, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau et garda un silence de mauvais augure, les yeux rivés sur Edward, sa main droite frappant le sous-main avec un coupe-papier.

La gorge nouée par les larmes qu'elle se refusait à verser, Bella se rendit compte qu'Edward s'était trompé. Jamais Charlie Swan n'accepterait leur mariage. Elle allait être bannie de la vie de son père comme jadis sa mère, et en dépit de tous leurs désaccords, elle en avait le cœur brisé. Edward était pour elle presque un étranger, et désormais son père le serait aussi. Elle renonça soudain à s'expliquer ou à défendre Edward, car chaque fois qu'elle avait interrompu la tirade de son père dans ce but, il n'avait rien voulu entendre et sa colère avait redoublé.

Elle se leva, et avec le plus de dignité qu'elle put rassembler, annonça :

- Je comptais rester ici jusqu'à mon départ en Amérique du Sud. De toute évidence, c'est impossible. Je vais monter faire ma valise.

Elle se tourna pour suggérer à Edward qu'il l'attende dans la voiture, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu es ici chez toi, Bella. Dans ton monde. Cullen et moi avons besoin de parler seul à seul.

Cela déplut à Bella, mais Edward, d'un signe de tête rassurant, l'engagea à sortir de la pièce.

Quand la porte se referma sur Bella, Edward attendit une nouvelle tirade, mais Swan semblait s'être ressaisi. Il regarda Edward longuement sans rien dire, calculant le meilleur moyen de percer les défenses de son adversaire. La fureur s'était avérée sans effet, et Edward comprit qu'il allait attaquer d'une autre manière. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que Charlie trouve au premier essai le seul point vulnérable d'Edward en ce qui concernait Bella : son sentiment de culpabilité.

- Félicitations, Cullen, commença Swan d'une voix acide. Vous avez mis enceinte une jeune fille innocente de dix-huit ans qui avait toute la vie devant elle - une vie qui s'ouvrait sur des études supérieures, des voyages, d'immenses possibilités.

Il toisa Edward avec mépris.

- Savez-vous pourquoi il existe des clubs comme le Glenmoor ?

Edward garda le silence et Charlie lui fournit la réponse.

- Pour protéger nos familles, nos _filles, _d'ordures à la langue de miel comme vous.

Swan sentit que ses paroles blessaient profondément Edward, et il remua le fer dans la plaie.

- Bella a dix-huit ans, et vous lui avez volé sa jeunesse. Maintenant, vous voulez l'entraîner encore plus bas à votre suite. Vous voulez l'emmener en Amérique du Sud pour la faire vivre comme une souillon. Je suis allé au Venezuela et je connais Jamison Roving. Je sais _exactement _quel genre d'opération de forage il va entreprendre, et ce à quoi ressemble la vie sur le chantier. Vous serez obligé de vous frayer un chemin à la machette entre ce qui passe là-bas pour de la civilisaion et le site choisi. Et la première pluie effacera la piste. Le camp sera entièrement approvisionné par hélicoptère, il n'y aura ni téléphone ni climatisation. Il n'y aura rien. Et c'est dans ce trou d'enfer que vous voulez embarquer ma fille ?

Edward savait, en acceptant la proposition de Roving, que la prime de cent cinquante mille dollars représentait une compensation pour certaines privations, mais il croyait pouvoir rendre supportables les conditions de vie de Bella. En dépit de son mépris pour Charlie Swan, Edward estimait que celui-ci avait droit à quelques assurances sur le bien-être futur de sa fille. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il parla.

- Il y a une bourgade importante à quatre-vingts kilomètres.

- De la merde ! Quatre-vingts kilomètres, cela signifie huit heures de jeep, à supposer que la jungle n'ait pas déjà envahi la piste tracée au précédent passage. Est-ce dans cette «bourgade » que vous vous proposez d'abandonner ma fille pendant un an et demi ? Quand comptez-vous la voir ? Vous travaillerez douze heures par jour, sept jours sur sept, si je ne me trompe ?

- Il y a des bungalows sur le site, fit observer Edward.

Mais il était convaincu, et il ne l'avait pas caché à Bella, qu'ils ne seraient probablement pas assez confortables, malgré les dires de Roving. Il savait que Swan avait raison : les inconvénients étaient majeurs, mais il espérait que le Venezuela plairait à Bella et qu'elle considérerait leur bref séjour là-bas comme une aventure.

- C'est vraiment la belle vie que vous lui offrez, poursuivit Swan plus méprisant que jamais. Une cabane sur place ou une hutte dans un village de sauvages au milieu de nulle part !

Il changea brusquement son angle d'attaque.

- Vous avez la peau dure, Cullen, je vous l'accorde. Vous recevez tout ce que je vous lance à la figure sans ciller. Avez-vous une conscience ? Je me le demande. Vous avez vendu vos rêves à ma fille en échange de sa vie entière. Elle avait des rêves, elle aussi, espèce de salopard ! Elle voulait continuer ses études. Et depuis son enfance, elle est amoureuse du même homme, le fils d'un banquier qui lui aurait offert la plus belle existence du monde. Elle croit que je ne le sais pas, mais je suis au courant. Et vous ?

Edward serra les mâchoires, ne répondit pas.

- Dites moi : d'où sort-elle les vêtements dans lesquels elle est arrivée ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Swan ricana.

- Elle est restée à peine quelques jours avec vous, et elle n'est déjà plus la même : fagotée comme une moins que rien. Et cela m'amène à la question suivante, qui doit être vitale pour vous, j'en suis certain, dit-il prenant un ton d'homme d'affaires. La question d'argent. Vous n'obtiendrez jamais _un cent _de l'argent de Bella ! Est-ce bien clair ? lança-t-il en se penchant en avant. Vous lui avez déjà volé sa jeunesse et ses rêves, mais vous ne verrez pas une miette de sa fortune. J'en assure la gestion jusqu'à son trentième anniversaire. Si par miracle elle est encore avec vous dans douze ans, avant de la lui remettre entre les mains, j'investirai tout dans des biens qu'elle ne pourra ni revendre ni négocier avant vingt-cinq ans.

Comme Edward gardait un silence glacé, il continua :

- Vous espérez peut-être que j'aurai pitié de son sort quand elle vivra avec vous, et que j'enverrai de l'argent pour améliorer sa situation - et donc la vôtre ? C'est fort mal me connaître. Vous vous croyez dur, Cullen, mais vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'est la dureté. Rien ne m'arrêtera. J'arracherai Bella de vos griffes, et si cela implique que je la laisse en haillons, pieds nus, à la rue, je n'hésiterai pas un instant. Vous m'avez bien suivi jusqu'ici ? cria-t-il, déconcerté par l'absence de réaction d'Edward.

- Parfaitement, lança Edward. Et maintenant, permettez-moi de vous rappeler une chose, ajouta-t-il comme si les paroles de Swan n'avaient eu aucun impact sur lui. Il y a un enfant impliqué dans cette affaire. Bella est déjà enceinte, et tout ce que vous avez dit est déjà dépassé.

- Elle devait aller à l'université, répliqua Charlie. Tout le monde le savait. Je l'enverrai ailleurs avoir son enfant. Et il est encore temps d'envisager une autre solution...

- Que rien n'arrive à cet enfant ! menaça Edward d'une voix qui tremblait de rage contenue.

- Très bien. Vous le voulez, vous le prendrez.

Dans le désarroi de la semaine précédente, c'était une possibilité que ni Bella ni Edward n'avaient envisagée. Parce que cela s'était révélé inutile. Avec beaucoup plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait à cet instant, Edward répondit:

- La question ne se pose absolument pas. Bella veut rester avec moi.

- Je n'en doute pas ! riposta Charlie. Elle vient de découvrir la sexualité. Ce n'est pas votre cas, j'imagine, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Quand vous serez parti, vous n'exercerez plus la même attirance physique, et Bella verra beaucoup plus clair. Elle voudra réaliser ses rêves et non les vôtres. Elle aura envie d'aller à l'université et de sortir avec ses amis. Je vous demande donc une concession, conclut-il, et je suis prêt à vous la payer un bon prix. Si Bella est comme sa mère, sa grossesse ne sera pas visible avant le sixième mois. Elle aura par conséquent tout le temps de réfléchir. Je veux que vous la persuadiez de garder secrets ce mariage révoltant et son état...

Plutôt que de laisser croire à Charlie qu'il lui cédait, Edward répliqua sèchement :

- Bella avait déjà décidé de ne parler de rien avant de venir me rejoindre en Amérique du Sud.

- Bien, dit Swan, visiblement enchanté. Si personne n'est au courant, tout sera plus net et propre quand vous divorcerez. Et voici ma proposition, Cullen : si vous renoncez à ma fille, je vais vous donner un gros paquet pour financer le projet fumeux, auquel Bella a fait allusion.

Dans un silence absolu, Edward regarda Charlie Swan prendre un chéquier sur son bureau. Par pur désir de vengeance, il laissa Swan rédiger le chèque avant de le refuser. Swan reposa sa plume et traversa la pièce à grands pas tandis qu'Edward se levait lentement.

- Cinq minutes après votre départ de cette pièce, je donnerai l'ordre à ma banque d'en suspendre le payement, l'avertit Swan. Dès que vous aurez convaincu Bella de renoncer à cette farce de mariage et de vous laisser élever l'enfant, la banque recevra l'ordre de vous payer. Cet argent est votre récompense - cent cinquante mille dollars - pour accepter de ne pas briser la vie d'une jeune fille de dix-huit ans. Prenez-le, ordonna-t-il en tendant le chèque.

Edward ne bougea pas.

- Prenez ce chèque, parce que c'est le dernier sou de mon argent que vous verrez jamais.

- Votre sale argent ne m'intéresse pas !

- Méfiez-vous, Cullen ! menaça Charlie, se laissant de nouveau emporter par la rage. Prenez ce chèque.

Avec un calme glacé, Edward répondit :

- Vous pouvez vous le foutre au...

Le poing de Swan jaillit avec une force surprenante. Edward esquiva le coup, saisit le bras de Swan au vol, puis tira brusquement, le fit pivoter et lui tordit le bras dans le dos.

- Écoutez-moi bien, Swan. Dans quelques années, j'aurai assez d'argent pour vous acheter et vous revendre, mais si vous mettez des bâtons dans les roues de mon mariage, je vous enterrerais_. _Est-ce que vous m'avez bien compris ?

- Lâchez-moi le bras, salaud.

Edward le projeta en avant et se dirigea vers la porte. Derrière lui, Swan retrouva son sang-froid à une vitesse surprenante.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du thé, lança-t-il. Je préférerais que vous ne troubliez pas Bella avec ce qui s'est dit ici. Comme vous me l'avez fait observer, elle est enceinte.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, Edward se retourna. Son silence constituait un assentiment tacite, mais Swan n'en avait pas fini. Apparemment vidé de toute sa fureur, il acceptait maintenant à regret de ne pas mettre fin au mariage, sentant que toute nouvelle tentative risquait de lui aliéner définitivement Bella.

- Je ne veux pas perdre ma fille, Cullen. Il me paraît évident que nous ne nous aimerons jamais, vous et moi, mais nous pouvons tout de même essayer de nous entendre... Pour elle...

Edward scruta le visage tendu, rageur de son adversaire ; il n'y avait aucune duplicité dans son expression. Surtout, ce qu'il proposait était logique, raisonnable et dans l'intérêt bien compris de sa fille. Au bout d'un instant, Edward hocha sèchement la tête et accepta la proposition sur son apparence.

- Nous pouvons essayer.

Charlie Swan le regarda sortir et refermer la porte, puis déchira lentement le chèque, avec un sourire pincé.

- Cullen, murmura-t-il avec dédain, tu viens de commettre deux erreurs énormes : tu as refusé ce chèque, et tu as sous-estimé ton adversaire.

* * *

Allongée près d'Edward, Bella regardait le ciel de lit dans la pénombre, alarmée par le changement qu'elle avait senti en Edward depuis qu'il avait parlé à son père. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque, il lui avait simplement répondu : « Il a essayé de me persuader de sortir de votre vie. » Comme les deux hommes s'étaient traités avec courtoisie depuis leur conversation privée, Bella supposait qu'ils avaient conclu une trêve, et elle lui avait demandé en riant: « A-t-il réussi ?». Edward avait répondu non et elle l'avait cru, mais le soir venu, il lui avait fait l'amour avec un acharnement sombre qui ne lui ressemblait nullement. Comme s'il voulait la marquer au fer avec son propre corps - ou comme s'il lui disait adieu...

Elle le regarda à la dérobée. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire serrée. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais elle n'aurait su dire s'il était furieux, triste ou simplement préoccupé. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis six jours, et Bella sentait mieux que jamais à quel point c'était un handicap : elle était incapable de deviner son humeur.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Surprise par son désir soudain de parler, elle lui répondit :

- Je pensais que nous nous connaissons seulement depuis six jours.

Le sourire ironique sur ses lèvres indiquait qu'il s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre.

- C'est une excellente raison pour abandonner l'idée de rester mariés, non ?

La vague inquiétude de Bella se mua en panique, et elle comprit du même coup pourquoi elle réagissait aussi violemment à ces paroles : elle était amoureuse de lui. Follement amoureuse, et donc douloureusement vulnérable. Refusant de trahir ses sentiments, elle se retourna sur le ventre et s'accouda. Exprimait-il sa propre opinion ou essayait-il seulement de deviner ce qu'elle pensait ? Le premier mouvement de Bella fut de supposer qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, et elle envisagea de sauver son orgueil en acquiesçant ou en feignant l'indifférence. Mais si elle réagissait ainsi, jamais elle ne saurait ce qu'il pensait vraiment, et l'incertitude la rendrait folle. Sur tout, n'était-il pas enfantin de sauter ainsi à des conclusions, alors que l'enjeu était si important ? Elle décida de ne pas suivre son premier mouvement. Évitant soigneusement le regard d'Edward, elle traça un cercle sur l'oreiller, et rassembla tout son courage.

- Me demandez-vous mon opinion, ou bien exprimez-vous la vôtre ?

- Je vous _demandais _si c'était ce que vous pensiez.

Bella sourit, soulagée, et secoua la tête.

- Je pensais que j'avais du mal à vous comprendre, ce soir, parce que nous nous connaissons depuis très peu de temps.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers lui. Il était encore sombre et préoccupé.

- A votre tour, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. A quoi pensez-vous ?

Il n'avait pas parlé de toute la soirée, et cela l'avait contrariée ; mais quand il parla, ses paroles la glacèrent.

- Je pensais aux raisons pour lesquelles nous nous sommes mariés : vous vouliez que l'enfant soit légitime et que votre père ignore votre état. L'enfant est légitime, à présent. Et votre père sait déjà que vous êtes enceinte. Au lieu d'essayer de faire marcher ce mariage, il y a une autre solution ; nous ne l'avons pas encore envisagée, cependant il est encore temps. Je peux prendre l'enfant et l'élever.

Incapable de conserver son calme, Bella sauta à la conclusion qui semblait s'imposer.

- Cela vous soulagerait du fardeau que représente une épouse non désirée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne l'ai pas proposé pour cette raison.

- Ah bon ? lança-t-elle avec mépris.

- Non.

Il se tourna vers elle et posa doucement la main sur son bras, comme pour une caresse. Le dépit de Bella explosa.

- N'essayez pas de refaire l'amour ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Je suis peut-être jeune, mais j'ai tout de même le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, et de ne pas être manipulée toute la nuit comme un... comme un... corps sans esprit ! Si vous voulez vous dégager de ce mariage, dites-le carrément.

La réaction d'Edward fut presque aussi violente.

- Bon Dieu, je n'essaie absolument pas de me dégager ! Je suis accablé de honte, Bella ! Je suis sans doute _coupable, _mais pas lâche ! Je vous ai fait un enfant et vous êtes venue à moi en proie à la panique... Je vous ai donc épousée. Comme votre père me l'a justement souligné, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plein d'amertume et de mépris pour lui-même, je vous ai volé votre jeunesse. Je vous ai volé vos rêves et vous ai vendu les miens.

Ravie que ce soit un sentiment de culpabilité et non de regret qui ait provoqué l'humeur sombre d'Edward, Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement et voulut répondre, mais Edward tenait à lui montrer qu'il lui volait vraiment sa jeunesse, et que ses espoirs d'avenir étaient probablement irréalistes.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas rester à la ferme pendant mon absence. Vous est-il venu à l'esprit que la ferme est infiniment plus agréable que l'endroit où vous irez au Venezuela ? Auriez-vous la naïveté de croire que vous vivrez comme ici en Amérique du Sud, ou après notre retour ? Si c'est le cas, vous recevrez un sacré choc. Même si tout se passe comme je l'espère, des années passeront avant que je puisse vous offrir le train de vie auquel vous êtes habituée. Bon Dieu, peut-être ne pourrai-je _jamais _vous offrir une maison comme celle-ci...

- Une maison comme celle-ci ? coupa Bella, bouche bée.

Prise de fou rire, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, tonna la voix d'Edward au-dessus d'elle.

- Si ! Cette maison est horrible. Elle n'est pas accueillante et je ne l'ai _jamais _aimée.

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se retourna, écarta les cheveux de son visage et regarda l'expression insondable d'Edward.

- Ce n'est pas tout, murmura-t-elle.

- Ah bon ?

De la tendresse perçait dans sa voix.

- Je n'ai pas aimé ma jeunesse non plus.

Elle escomptait une réaction. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur, puis lui dit d'un ton sévère :

- Promettez-moi une chose, Bella. Si vous changez d'avis sur quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, promettez-moi de ne pas vous débarrasser de l'enfant. Pas d'avortement. Je m'arrangerai pour l'élever moi-même.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis sur...

- Promettez-moi de ne pas vous débarrasser du bébé.

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de discuter, elle acquiesça et fixa les yeux gris qui semblaient la menacer.

- Je le promets, dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

En échange de cette promesse, ils firent l'amour pendant une heure, mais cette fois, Edward était redevenu l'homme que Bella connaissait.

* * *

Bella, debout au milieu de l'allée, embrassa Edward pour la troisième fois. La journée avait mal commencé. Au petit déjeuner, son père avait demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de leur mariage, et Bella s'était souvenue d'avoir appelé James Roving la semaine précédente, quand elle ne parvenait à joindre personne au téléphone à Forks.

Elle avait dit à Jamesqu'elle avait trouvé une carte de crédit d'Edward dans sa voiture après l'avoir raccompagné à son départ du Glenmoor, et qu'elle ne savait où la renvoyer.

Charlie Swan avait fait observer qu'annoncer leur mariage quelques jours après ce coup de fil à James paraîtrait vraiment ridicule. Il avait suggéré que Bella aille d'abord au Venezuela et fasse croire à tout le monde qu'ils s'étaient mariés là-bas. Bella sentait qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne savait pas mentir, et elle était furieuse d'avoir créé elle-même la nécessité de faire un autre mensonge.

Et maintenant le départ d'Edward l'emplissait d'angoisse.

- Je vous téléphonerai de l'aéroport, promit-il. Dès mon arrivée, je vérifierai le logement. J'appellerai aussitôt, mais ce ne sera pas par téléphone. Le camp aura seulement une liaison radio avec la base, où se trouve le téléphone. La liaison ne sera pas très bonne et je ne pourrai l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Je les persuaderai que vous prévenir de mon arrivée constitue un cas d'urgence. Mais je ne pourrai pas leur faire ce coup-là souvent, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous m'écrirez... dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

- Oui. Le courrier ne sera probablement pas régulier, il ne faudra pas vous étonner si vous restez des jours et des jours sans lettres ; elles arriveront ensuite toutes en même temps.

Elle resta au milieu de l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, puis retourna à pas lents vers la maison, songeant que dans quelques semaines, avec un peu de chance, ils seraient de nouveau réunis. Son père l'attendait dans le vestibule. Il lui adressa un regard de pitié.

- Cullen est le genre d'homme qui a tout le temps besoin de nouvelles femmes, de nouveaux endroits, de nouvelles aventures. Il te brisera le cœur si tu commets l'erreur de compter sur lui.

- Tais-toi, le prévint Bella, sans se laisser troubler par ses paroles. Tu te trompes. Tu verras.

Edward tint sa promesse de lui téléphoner de l'aéroport, et Bella passa les deux jours suivants à chercher quelque chose à faire dans la maison en attendant qu'il la rappelle du Venezuela. Le coup de fil arriva le troisième jour, mais Bella n'était pas là : elle attendait impatiemment le diagnostic de son gynécologue, parce qu'elle avait peur de faire une fausse couche.

- Il n'est pas rare de perdre un peu de sang pendant les trois premiers mois, lui expliqua le docteur Arledge. La plupart du temps c'est sans conséquence. Mais il est vrai que la plupart des fausses couches se produisent en début de grossesse, ajouta-t-il comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit soulagée.

Le docteur Arledge était un vieil ami de son père et supposait sans doute qu'elle s'était mariée parce qu'elle était enceinte.

- Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune raison de croire que vous risquez une fausse couche.

Elle l'interrogea au sujet de son projet de départ pour le Venezuela. Il se rembrunit.

- Je ne peux vous le conseiller que si vous êtes absolument certaine de la qualités des soins médicaux là-bas.

Pendant près d'un mois, Bella n'avait cessé de souhaiter une fausse couche ; maintenant, elle était immensément soulagée de ne pas perdre l'enfant d'Edward. .. Leur enfant.

Elle rentra à la maison le sourire aux lèvres.

- Cullen a appelé, annonça son père avec le ton dédaigneux qu'il prenait dès qu'il parlait d'Edward. Il essaiera de te joindre ce soir.

Bella était assise près du téléphone quand il sonna. Edward n'avait pas exagéré quand il l'avait prévenue que la liaison serait mauvaise.

- Roving m'a mené en bateau, dit-il. Il n'est pas question que vous veniez pour le moment. Nous sommes dans des baraquements infects. Mais un des bungalows sera libre dans quelques mois.

- D'accord, répondit-elle, essayant de paraître gaie, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi elle s'était rendue chez le médecin.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très déçue.

- Je suis déçue ! répliqua-t-elle. Mais le docteur m'a dit que les fausses couches se produisent dans les premiers mois. Il vaut sans doute mieux que je reste ici pour le moment.

- Avez-vous une raison particulière de craindre une fausse couche ? demanda-t-il entre deux grésillements de la ligne.

Bella lui assura qu'elle se sentait très bien. Puis la liaison fut interrompue.

* * *

Alice arriva d'Europe pour la rentrée universitaire deux semaines après le départ d'Edward. Au récit de la rencontre de Bella avec Edward et de leur mariage, sa réaction fut presque comique - dès qu'elle fut certaine que Bella n'était pas du tout malheureuse de ce qui s'était produit.

- Incroyable ! Incroyable ! ne cessait-elle de répéter en regardant Bella avec des yeux ronds. C'est impossible, voyons ! C'est moi qui suis l'aventurière, et toi la petite fille modèle de Bensonhurst. Et la personne la plus prudente que je connaisse ! De nous deux, si l'une devait avoir le coup de foudre pour un homme, tomber enceinte et l'épouser, c'était bien moi !

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

- Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose avant toi, dit Bella en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Est-ce qu'il est merveilleux, Bella ? Parce que s'il n'est pas vraiment, vraiment merveilleux, il n'est pas assez bon pour toi.

Parler d'Edward et de ses sentiments pour lui était pour Bella une expérience nouvelle et difficile, en particulier parce que tout le monde trouverait bizarre qu'elle puisse l'aimer ainsi après l'avoir connu pendant seulement six jours.

- Il est tout à fait merveilleux, dit-elle en repliant les jambes sous son corps.

Et elle s'aperçut qu'ayant commencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

- Alice, as-tu jamais eu l'impression, après avoir parlé à quelqu'un pendant cinq minutes, que cette personne était l'être le plus extraordinaire que tu aies jamais rencontré ?

- J'ai en général cette impression à chaque premier rendez-vous, s'écria Alice en riant. Non, non, je plaisante, ajouta-t-elle en levant les bras pour éviter l'oreiller que Bella lui lança à la tête.

- Edward est extraordinaire, c'est la vérité. Il est brillant, vraiment brillant. D'une force incroyable. Un peu autoritaire parfois, mais on sent au fond de lui une douceur, une bonté...

- N'aurais-tu pas une photo de ce mari idéal ? Bella ouvrit aussitôt son sac.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans l'album que sa sœur m'a montré. Elle m'a permis de la prendre. Elle date d'il y a un an, ce n'est qu'un instantané, pas très bon, mais il me rappelle bien son visage, et un peu de sa personnalité.

Elle tendit le cliché à Alice. Edward plissait un peu les yeux sous le soleil, en souriant à Rosalie qui prenait la photo.

- Mon Dieu ! s'écria Alice. Le magnétisme animal... La virilité personnifiée... Le sex-appeal...

Bella lui arracha la photo des mains en riant.

- Hé ! c'est de mon mari que tu parles.

Alice la dévisagea, incrédule.

- Tu as toujours aimé les blonds, le type Américain bien léché.

- En fait, je n'ai pas trouvé Edward particulièrement beau la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il faut croire que mon goût s'est amélioré depuis.

- Bella, demanda Alice gravement. Crois-tu vraiment que tu l'aimes ?

- J'aime être avec lui.

- N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

- Oui, mais cela paraît moins ridicule, quand il s'agit d'une personne qu'on connaît seulement depuis quelques jours.

- Sortons fêter tout ça, lança Alice en se levant. C'est toi qui régales...

* * *

Le courrier avec le Venezuela était encore plus irrégulier qu'Edward ne l'avait annoncé. Pendant les deux mois suivants, Bella écrivit à Edward trois ou quatre fois par semaine, et ne reçut que cinq lettres. Son père ne manqua pas de le lui faire observer, avec apparemment plus de chagrin que de satisfaction. Bella lui rappelait que les lettres qu'elle recevait étaient longues, dix ou douze pages. En outre, Edward faisait des journées de douze heures d'un travail physique épuisant, on ne pouvait pas espérer qu'il écrive aussi souvent qu'elle. Bien entendu, elle n'avoua pas à son père que les deux dernières lettres lui avaient paru moins personnelles que les premières. Au début, il lui disait combien elle lui manquait, et il évoquait ses projets ; à présent, il lui décrivait le travail sur le site et les paysages du Venezuela. Elle s'était dit qu'il voulait piquer sa curiosité pour le pays où il se trouvait.

Bella essayait de combler le vide de ses journées en lisant des livres sur la grossesse et les soins à donner aux bébés, sortait acheter de la layette et s'abandonnait à ses rêves. L'enfant commençait à faire sentir sa présence, provoquant des nausées et des accès de fatigue qui auraient dû se produire plus tôt, ainsi que de violentes migraines qui forçaient Bella à s'aliter dans sa chambre, rideaux tirés. Elle supportait tout de fort bonne grâce, jugeant que cela faisait partie d'une expérience unique. Elle prit bientôt l'habitude de parler au bébé en posant la main sur son ventre encore plat, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

- J'espère que vous êtes contente, là-dedans, jeune fille, lui murmura-t-elle un jour, allongée sur le dos, tandis qu'une de ses migraines semblait se calmer. Parce que vous me rendez malade comme un chien.

En toute impartialité, elle l'appelait aussi souvent «jeune homme ». Elle n'avait pas la moindre préférence.

Fin octobre, le quatrième mois de grossesse commença à épaissir sa taille. Son père répétait sans cesse qu'Edward souhaitait en finir avec le mariage, et tout semblait confirmer ses dires.

- Je me félicite que tu n'aies parlé de ce mariage qu'à Alice, lui fit observer Charlie Swan quelques jours avant la Toussaint. Tu as encore plusieurs options, Bella, ne l'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il avec une tendresse dont il était avare. Quand cette grossesse commencera à se voir, nous dirons à tout le monde que tu es partie à l'université pour le semestre d'hiver.

- Cesse de parler ainsi, je t'en supplie ! explosa Bella, et elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle décida de se venger du petit nombre de lettres d'Edward en lui écrivant moins. D'autant qu'elle commençait de se sentir idiote de continuer à envoyer des lettres à un homme qui ne se donnait même pour la peine de lui faire parvenir une carte postale.

Alice lui rendit visite en fin d'après-midi. Elle sentit aussitôt que les nerfs de Bella étaient tendus à craquer, et elle en devina la raison.

- Pas de lettre d'Edward aujourd'hui ? Et ton père t'a bassinée avec son refrain favori ?

- Oui. Deux semaines se sont écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la lettre numéro cinq.

- Sortons, annonça Alice. Mettons nos plus beaux atours, tu te sentiras mieux. Et nous irons dans un endroit agréable.

- Pourquoi pas au Glenmoor ? demanda Bella. Nous y rencontrerons sans doute James Roving. Il y est toujours fourré. Nous lancerons la conversation sur les puits de pétrole et il nous parlera peut-être d'Edward.

Alice acquiesça, mais Bella savait qu'à chaque journée sans lettre, Edward baissait davantage dans l'opinion de son amie.

* * *

James discutait avec plusieurs jeunes gens dans le salon, l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes ne manqua pas d'attirer leur attention ; elles n'eurent aucun mal à se faire inviter à leur table. Pendant presque une heure, Bella se trouva à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle était assise avec Edward, près du bar, quatre mois plus tôt, tandis que Alice essayait de convaincre James qu'elle avait décidé d'étudier la géologie pour se spécialiser dans l'exploration pétrolière. Bella en apprit plus long sur les plates-formes de forage qu'elle ne le souhaitait, mais pour ainsi dire rien sur Edward.

Deux semaines plus tard, quand le docteur Arledge parla à Bella, il n'arborait plus un sourire confiant. Elle perdait de nouveau du sang, et c'était grave. Il lui ordonna de cesser toute activité. L'absence d'Edward lui parut plus douloureuse que jamais. A son retour dans sa chambre, elle téléphona à Rosalie, simplement pour parler à une personne proche de lui ; elle avait déjà téléphoné deux fois à la sœur d'Edward pour la même raison, et chaque fois elle avait appris que Rosalie et son père avaient reçu des nouvelles d'Edward dans la semaine.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Bella passa la nuit allongée sur le lit à prier pour que le bébé survive et qu'Edward lui écrive. Sa dernière lettre datait d'un mois. Il lui disait qu'il était extrêmement occupé et épuisé de fatigue chaque soir. Elle pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi Edward trouvait le temps d'écrire à sa famille, et pas à elle. Elle posa sur son ventre une main protectrice.

- Ton papa, dit-elle à l'enfant, va recevoir de moi une lettre très sévère à ce sujet.

Elle supposa que cela fit de l'effet, parce qu'Edward fit sept heures de piste pour pouvoir lui téléphoner. Elle était si heureuse de l'entendre qu'elle faillit briser le combiné du télé phone dans sa main crispée, mais il lui parut brusque et un peu froid.

- Le bungalow sur place n'est pas encore libre, lui dit-il. J'ai trouvé un autre endroit ici, dans un petit village, mais je ne pourrai venir que pendant le week-end.

Il n'était plus question que Bella fasse le voyage ; le docteur voulait la voir toutes les semaines et elle devait garder la chambre. Elle ne voulait pas effrayer Edward en lui avouant qu'elle était sur le point de perdre l'enfant. Toutefois furieuse qu'il n'écrive pas, et affolée pour le bébé, elle décida de parler quand même.

- Je ne pourrai pas venir. Le docteur m'a ordonné de rester à la maison et de ne pas bouger.

- C'est étrange, répliqua-t-il. Roving est venu ici la semaine dernière, et il m'a dit qu'avec votre ami Alice, vous aviez ébloui tous les hommes du Glenmoor.

- C'était _avant _que le docteur ne m'ordonne de garder la chambre.

- Je vois...

Elle lui répondit avec la même ironie :

- Que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Que je me morfonde jour après jour en attendant vos lettres sporadiques ?

- Vous pourriez essayer, répliqua-t-il sèchement. A ce propos, je préfère ne pas parler de vos lettres.

Elle crut qu'il critiquait son style, et dans sa colère faillit lui raccrocher au nez.

- J'imagine que vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ?

- Pas grand-chose.

Quand ils raccrochèrent, Edward s'appuya au mur, près du téléphone et ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser de son esprit le souvenir de leur conversation et la douleur qui l'accablait. Il était parti depuis trois mois, et Bella ne voulait plus venir en Amérique du Sud. Elle ne lui avait pas écrit depuis des semaines ; elle avait repris sa vie de jeune fille et elle lui racontait qu'elle était clouée au lit. « Elle n'a que dix-huit ans, se rappela-t-il amèrement. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas envie de sortir ? »

- Merde ! murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se redressa. Dans quelques mois, le chantier de forage serait lancé et il pourrait solliciter quatre jours de congé pour aller la voir. Bella l'aimait et désirait être sa femme ; peu importait qu'elle lui écrive si peu de lettres, ni qu'elle sorte avec ses amies ; au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Il irait la voir, et quand il serait près d'elle, il la convaincrait de venir avec lui.

Après avoir raccroché, Bella se jeta sur le lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il lui avait parlé du logement qu'il avait trouvé, il n'avait rien dit pour l'inciter à venir, comme s'il n'y tenait pas particulièrement. Dès qu'elle retrouva un peu de calme, elle lui écrivit une longue lettre, dans laquelle elle s'excusait de ne pas savoir écrire, et d'avoir perdu son sang-froid au téléphone. Abandonnant toute fierté, elle lui dit combien les lettres qu'il lui avait écrites comptaient pour elle. Et elle expliqua en détail ce que le docteur lui avait dit.

Elle descendit aussitôt la lettre dans le vestibule, pour que Billy la mette à la poste. Elle avait renoncé depuis long temps à traîner au bout de l'allée en attendant l'arrivée du facteur. Billy, maître d'hôtel et chauffeur, entra à cet instant, un chiffon à la main. Mrs Clearwather avait pris trois mois de congé - ses premières vacances depuis des années - et Billy assumait à contrecœur une partie des devoirs de la femme de chambre.

- Voulez-vous poster cette lettre pour moi, Albert ?

- Avec plaisir, mademoiselle.

Quand elle s'en fut, Billy prit la lettre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Mr Swan, au bout du couloir. Il ouvrit un secrétaire et plaça la lettre au-dessus de toutes les autres, timbrées pour l'étranger.

Bella entra dans sa chambre. L'hémorragie commença avant qu'elle n'atteigne le fauteuil de son bureau.

Elle passa deux jours au Cedar Hills Hospital, dans l'aile Swan, ainsi nommée en raison d'un legs important de sa famille. Sans cesse, elle priait pour que l'hémorragie ne recommence pas et pour qu'Edward décide de revenir sur-le-champ. Elle voulait son enfant, elle voulait son mari - elle avait l'horrible impression d'être en train de les perdre tous les deux.

Quand le docteur Arledge lui permit de quitter l'hôpital, ce fut à condition qu'elle reste alitée jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. De retour chez elle, elle écrivit à Edward une lettre qui l'informait qu'elle risquait de perdre leur enfant, sans dissimuler, bien au contraire, qu'elle était elle-même en danger - elle était prête à tout pour qu'il ne la chasse pas de son esprit.

Le repos complet parut régler le problème médical ; mais sans rien à faire de la journée, sauf lire, regarder la télévision et s'inquiéter, Bella eut tout le temps de méditer sur la douloureuse réalité : Edward avait trouvé en elle une compagne de lit qui lui convenait, mais depuis leur séparation il s'était aperçu qu'elle était facile à oublier. Elle commença à songer à la meilleure façon d'élever son enfant toute seule.

Elle avait tort de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. A la fin du cinquième mois, au milieu de la nuit, elle eut une autre hémorragie. Cette fois, rien ne put sauver le bébé, une petite fille, que Bella appela Elisabeth en l'honneur de la mère d'Edward. Bella elle-même fut en danger pendant trois jours, et resta sous perfusion plus d'une semaine, guettant sans cesse le pas rapide d'Edward dans le corridor. Charlie Swan avait essayé de lui téléphoner et, ne pouvant le joindre, lui avait envoyé un télégramme.

Edward ne vint pas. Il ne téléphona pas non plus.

Pendant la deuxième semaine d'hospitalisation de Bella, il envoya un télégramme. Le texte était bref, direct et fatal : Le divorce est une excellente idée. Faites donc

Ces huit mots accablèrent tellement Bella qu'elle refusa de croire Edward capable de les envoyer, surtout la sachant dans un lit d'hôpital.

- Alice, dit-elle en pleurant sans retenue, il faut qu'il me _déteste _pour me traiter ainsi, et je n'ai rien fait qui justifie sa haine ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a envoyé ce télégramme. C'est impossible !

Elle persuada Alice de se rendre au service des télégrammes pour découvrir ce que les employés voudraient bien lui confier. On lui confirma que le télégramme avait été envoyé du Venezuela par Edward Cullen, et facturé sur sa carte de crédit.

Par une journée glacée de décembre, Bella sortit de l'hôpital, encadrée par Alice et son père. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu sans nuages, il lui parut différent, étranger. Le monde entier n'était plus le même.

Sur l'insistance de son père, elle s'inscrivit à Northwestern pour le semestre d'hiver et partagea une chambre avec Alice. Elle accepta seulement pour faire plaisir à son père et à Alice, mais elle se rappela bientôt à quel point cela lui avait semblé important. Elle se rappela aussi qu'elle savait sourire, puis qu'elle savait rire. Le médecin l'avait prévenue qu'à l'avenir toute grossesse représenterait un risque encore plus grand pour l'enfant et pour elle. L'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant l'avait désespérée, cependant elle parvint à surmonter également cette peine.

La vie lui avait porté plusieurs coups douloureux, mais elle leur avait survécu. Et dans l'épreuve, elle avait découvert en elle une force intérieure dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

Son père engagea un avocat pour régler la question du divorce. D'Edward, elle n'eut pas la moindre nouvelle, mais elle atteignit enfin le point où elle pouvait penser à lui sans chagrin ni animosité. De toute évidence, il l'avait épousée parce qu'elle était enceinte et pour son argent. Quand il avait découvert que la fortune de Bella se trouvait entre les mains de son père, il ne s'était plus intéressé à elle. Avec le temps, elle cessa de lui en vouloir. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait souhaité l'épouser n'étaient pas non plus dénuées de tout égoïsme : elle était enceinte et elle avait eu peur d'en affronter les conséquences toute seule. Sans doute avait-elle cru l'aimer, mais il ne lui avait jamais menti en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait ; si elle s'était fait des illusions sur les sentiments d'Edward, tant pis pour elle. Ils s'étaient mariés tous les deux pour de mauvaises raisons, et le mariage était condamné au départ.

Pendant sa deuxième année d'études supérieures, Bella rencontra James Roving au Glenmoor, et il lui apprit que son père avait apprécié une idée d'Edward au point de former une société avec lui et de financer conjointement l'opération.

Ce fut un succès.

Pendant les onze années qui suivirent, beaucoup d'autres opérations lancées par Edward connurent le succès. La presse écrite se mit à publier des articles sur lui et des photos. Ils n'échappèrent pas à Bella, mais elle était occupée par sa propre carrière, et ce qu'il faisait ne comptait plus pour elle. D'une année sur l'autre, les magazines semblaient de plus en plus fascinés par la réussite financière d'Edward Cullen et par ses aventures sentimentales (avec notamment plusieurs vedettes de cinéma). Pour l'homme de la rue, Cullen représentait le Rêve américain : le petit garçon pauvre qui fait fortune à la force du poignet. Pour Bella, ce n'était qu'un inconnu avec qui elle avait été intime dans un passé révolu. Elle ne prononçait jamais son nom et comme personne, à part son père et Alice, ne savait qu'il avait été son mari, la publicité de ses bonnes fortunes dans la presse ne la plaçait jamais dans une situation gênante.

_A suivre..._


	8. Onze ans plus tard

**_Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre : beaucoup ont été très surprise lors du chapitre précédent et en particulier par le temps écoulé, 11 ans. Ce temps est nécessaire pour qu'Edward atteigne ses objectifs et que Bella murisse et devienne une femme indépendante qui saura lui tenir tête.  
Ce chapitre va nous en dire plus sur leur vie aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 8 : Onze ans plus tard..._**

_Novembre 2013, __Californie_

Le vent soulevait les vagues écumantes et les envoyait déferler sur le sable, dix mètres au-dessous de la falaise où Stéphanie Meyer se promenait aux côtés d'Edward Cullen. Une caméra suivait le couple de son œil de verre sombre, cadrée pour que les deux silhouettes se détachent sur la somptueuse villa californienne de Cullen, à droite, et l'océan Pacifique, à gauche.

Le brouillard ondoyait comme une épaisse couverture, poussé par les mêmes rafales de vent qui faisaient des ravages dans la coiffure de Stéphanie Meyer et crachaient du sable sur l'objectif de la caméra. A l'endroit prévu, Stéphanie Meyer s'arrêta, tourna le dos à l'océan et posa une autre question à Cullen. La caméra avait suivi, mais elle ne voyait plus qu'un affreux décor de brouillard gris, tandis que le vent rabattait les cheveux de Stéphanie Meyer sur son visage.

- Coupez, cria-t-elle, en repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste agacé, sans parvenir à décoller ceux qui s'étaient fixés à son rouge à lèvres. Tracy, demanda-t-elle à la coiffeuse, vous n'avez rien pour retenir mes cheveux dans ce vent ?

- De l'Araldite ? suggéra Tracy, essayant de conserver son sens de l'humour.

Elle entraîna Stéphanie Meyer vers la caravane de maquillage, garée sous les cyprès, sur la pelouse du domaine.

- Je _déteste _le brouillard, déclara le chef opérateur d'une voix amère. Je _déteste _le brouillard et je déteste le vent.

Il avait adressé ses plaintes directement au Tout-Puissant, qui lui répondit par un coup de vent chargé de sable dans la figure. L'assistant opérateur éclata de rire.

- On dirait que Dieu ne _vous _aime pas beaucoup, lui non plus, s'écria-t-il en tendant à son chef d'équipe un gobelet de café brûlant

- Je déteste aussi le café, grogna l'opérateur, mais il accepta tout de même la tasse.

L'assistant fit un signe de tête en direction de l'homme de grande taille qui attendait patiemment, les yeux fixés sur l'océan.

- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Cullen d'arrêter le vent et de chasser le brouillard ? A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il fait la pluie et le beau temps.

Melissa Rosenberg, la script-girl, se joignit à la conversation, son gobelet de café à la main.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, dit-elle, Edward Cullen _est _le Bon Dieu.

Les deux hommes lui adressèrent un regard ironique, mais ne répondirent pas, et Melissa comprit que ce silence trahissait l'admiration que, bon gré mal gré, ils étaient contraints d'éprouver pour Cullen. Elle l'observa à la dérobée, par-dessus le rebord de son gobelet : un homme solitaire et secret à la tête d'un empire financier portant le nom de Twilightcorp, empire qu'il avait créé lui-même par son travail et son audace ; un monarque courtois sorti des aciéries de Forks, qui ne laissait plus rien transparaître de ses origines modestes.

Sur le bord de la falaise, attendant que l'interview télévisée reprenne, il était l'image même de la réussite, de la confiance en soi, de la virilité. Et du pouvoir. Surtout le pouvoir, la puissance brute, à l'état pur. Il était grand, aimable, impeccablement vêtu, mais il émanait de lui quelque chose que ni son costume de bonne coupe ni son sourire poli ne pouvaient dissimuler -une impression de danger, une détermination farouche qui incitait les autres à lui complaire plutôt qu'à le contrarier.

Stéphanie Meyer sortit de la caravane et s'avança en retenant ses cheveux à deux mains.

- Mr Cullen, ce temps est impossible. Nous allons être obligés de nous installer à l'intérieur. Cela ne prendra qu'une demi-heure. Pouvons-nous utiliser le salon ?

- Volontiers, répondit Edward, dissimulant derrière un sourire l'agacement que lui causait ce retard.

Il n'aimait pas les journalistes. Il n'avait accepté cette interview avec Stéphanie Meyer que pour une seule raison : la presse avait fait beaucoup trop de publicité récemment autour de sa vie privée et de ses frasques amoureuses, il était important pour l'image de Twilightcorp que l'on voie pour une fois son directeur général sous les traits d'un homme d'affaires. Pour Twilightcorp, Edward était prêt à tous les sacrifices.

Neuf ans plus tôt, en rentrant du Venezuela, il avait utilisé sa prime et l'argent investi par Roving pour acheter une petite usine de pièces détachées d'automobiles qui se trouvait au bord de la faillite. Un an plus tard, il l'avait revendue le double de son prix d'achat. Avec sa part des bénéfices et de l'argent emprunté à des banques et à des investisseurs privés, il avait fondé Twilightcorp et continué pendant plusieurs années à acheter des sociétés en difficulté par manque de capitaux, bien que leur gestion fût saine. Il les renflouait avec le capital de Twilightcorp, puis attendait un acheteur.

Ensuite, au lieu de revendre les sociétés, il mit en place un plan d'acquisition qui allait lui permettre de bâtir en moins de dix ans l'empire financier qu'il avait imaginé au cours des journées épuisantes et des nuits de désespoir, dans les hauts-fourneaux de Forks puis sur le chantier pétrolier du Venezuela. Twilightcorp constituait à présent un important conglomérat établi à Los Angeles, contrôlant des entreprises aussi diverses que des laboratoires pharmaceutiques et des filatures.

Jusqu'à une date récente, Edward s'était donné pour principe de faire une sélection parmi les sociétés qui se trouvaient sur le marché. Mais un an plus tôt, il avait engagé des négociations pour acquérir une entreprise de composants électroniques valant plusieurs millions de dollars, dont le siège était à Seattle. Au départ, la société lui avait fait des avances, visiblement désireuse de se faire racheter par Twilightcorp.

L'idée avait séduit Edward, puis après avoir passé de nombreux mois à discuter les conditions de l'accord, les responsables de Newmoon Electronics avaient soudain refusé de signer le contrat, après en avoir verbalement accepté les termes. Furieux de cette perte de temps et d'argent, Edward avait décidé d'acheter Newmoon avec ou sans le consentement des directeurs. Au terme d'une bataille farouche, dont la presse s'était faite l'écho, les responsables de Newmoon furent laissés pour morts, et Twilightcorp obtint le contrôle d'une entreprise prospère. Mais cette victoire valut aussitôt à Edward une réputation de requin impitoyable. Cela ne le tracassa guère ; ce n'était ni plus ni moins agaçant que sa réputation de play-boy international. La publicité hostile et l'absence de vie privée étaient en quelque sorte la rançon du succès, et Edward l'acceptait avec la même indifférence philosophique que provoquaient en lui les flatteries hypocrites de son entourage et les trahisons de ses adversaires en affaires. Une réussite comme la sienne engendrait de toute évidence des offenses et des ennemis, et si ses relations avec ce genre de personnes l'avaient rendu cynique et méfiant, cela faisait également partie du prix à payer. Il ne s'en souciait guère ; ce qui le troublait, c'était que ses succès ne lui apportaient plus autant de satisfaction. Depuis des années, il n'éprouvait plus la même exaltation joyeuse quand il négociait un marché difficile - sans doute, se disait-il, parce qu'à présent la réussite était virtuellement assurée. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver... En tout cas jusqu'à sa décision d'absorber Newmoon Electronics ; pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait ressenti l'excitation d'autrefois. Newmoon constituait un défi ; l'énorme entreprise devait être complètement restructurée. Il y avait beaucoup trop de cadres supérieurs, les équipements avaient vieilli, les stratégies commerciales dataient d'une autre ère. Il faudrait changer tout cela avant de faire tourner Newmoon à son potentiel maximal et Edward était impatient de se rendre à Seattle pour lancer l'opération. Dans le passé, chaque fois qu'il achetait une nouvelle société, il envoyait sur place l'équipe de six hommes que _Business Week _avait appelée son « commando » pour évaluer la situation et soumettre des recommandations. Ces hommes se trouvaient depuis six semaines dans la tour de soixante étages que possédait et occupait Newmoon. Ils attendaient la venue d'Edward. Comme il envisageait de passer à Seattle, entre deux voyages, une bonne partie de l'année, Edward avait acheté un duplex de luxe. Tout était prêt.

Il était rentré la veille au soir de Grèce, où l'acquisition d'une flotte marchande lui avait pris quatre longues semaines au lieu de deux. A présent, la seule chose qui le retenait était cette maudite interview. Sur la pelouse, à l'est de la maison, son hélicoptère l'attendait pour le conduire à l'aéroport, d'où l'avion privé qu'il avait acheté l'emmènerait à Seattle.

Il traversa la terrasse et entra directement dans son bureau privé, avec l'intention de téléphoner à sa secrétaire à Los Angeles. La porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Hé, Edward. ..

Emmett Lutz passa la tête. Sa voix excitée et son allure débraillée juraient avec le luxe immaculé des dalles de marbre, du tapis couleur crème et du bureau de verre. Officiellement, Emmett était le chauffeur d'Edward ; officieusement, il jouait le rôle de garde du corps, ce qui lui convenait beaucoup mieux : au volant, il conduisait comme s'il espérait gagner un Grand Prix.

- Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

- Dès que cette interview sera terminée.

- D'ac. J'ai téléphoné. La bagnole sera à l'aéroport. Mais c'est pas ce que je suis venu te dire.

Il fit signe à Edward de l'accompagner vers la fenêtre, et écarta le rideau. Sa voix s'adoucit et se fit concupiscente.

- Regarde la beauté, dehors.

Toute autre personne se serait attendue à voir une femme mais Edward savait que depuis la mort de son épouse, Emmett n'avait d'amour à donner qu'aux voitures.

- Elle est à l'un des mecs qui sont venus avec la gonzesse de la télé.

La « beauté » était une Cadillac décapotable 1959 rouge en état parfait.

- T'as vu ses rondeurs ? T'as vu ses courbes ? Super, Edward. Super, murmura-t-il d'une voix lascive. Ça te donne envie de lui mettre la main dessus. T'as déjà vu plus mignon ? demanda-t-il en poussant Edward du coude.

L'arrivée de la script-girl dispensa Edward de répondre : l'équipe était en place dans le salon.

Une heure plus tard, alors que l'interview touchait à sa fin, une jeune femme entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

- Edward chéri, tu es rentré ! Je ne...

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent, et l'équipe de reportage resta bouche bée : c'était Olivia Ford qui s'avançait, vêtue d'un négligé rouge si transparent, si suggestif qu'il aurait fait rougir un marchand de lingerie féminine. Mais ce n'était pas le corps d'Olivia que tous regardaient bouche bée : son visage d'ingénue était passé sur tous les écrans de cinéma et de télévision du monde, et la piété chrétienne qu'elle affichait avait fait d'elle la coqueluche de l'Amérique. Les adolescents l'aimaient parce qu'elle était si jolie et paraissait si jeune ; les parents l'aimaient parce qu'elle offrait à leurs enfants une image saine et pure ; enfin les producteurs l'aimaient parce que c'était une comédienne étonnante et que les recettes de ses films atteignaient toujours des dizaines de millions de dollars-Peu importait qu'elle eût trente-trois ans et un appétit sexuel démesuré... Dans l'instant de silence béat qui suivit l'entrée d'Olivia, Edward se sentit accusé d'avoir honteusement séduit Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Olivia sourit poliment au groupe sans voix, s'excusa auprès d'Edward pour cette interruption, puis ressortit avec la dignité digne d'une élève en blouse bleue dans une école de bonnes sœurs - preuve éclatante de ses talents d'actrice, car son minuscule monokini rouge et ses rondeurs postérieures étaient parfaitement visibles sous le tulle de feu qui la drapait. Le visage de Stéphanie Meyer trahit le conflit qui se déroulait dans sa tête, et Edward se prépara à un assaut de questions indiscrètes au sujet d'Olivia, furieux de voir s'écrouler ainsi l'image qu'il souhaitait imposer au public. Mais la journaliste lui demanda seulement si Olivia Ford était souvent invitée chez lui. Il répondit que la jeune vedette aimait séjourner dans la maison quand elle était inoccupée, ce qui était souvent le cas.

A sa surprise, Stéphanie Meyer accepta cette réponse évasive et retourna au sujet qu'elle avait abordé avant l'arrivée de l'actrice.

- Quel est votre sentiment sur le nombre croissant des raids financiers sur des sociétés qui désireraient rester indépendantes ?

- C'est une tendance inévitable tant qu'il n'y aura pas de réglementation plus stricte.

- Est-ce que Twilightcorp a d'autres projets d'annexion en vue ?

Edward s'attendait à la question, et il l'esquiva.

- Twilightcorp est toujours intéressé par les acquisitions qui favorisent sa croissance.

- Même si la société _ne souhaite pas _être rachetée ?

- C'est un risque que nous courons tous, même Twilightcorp, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire poli.

- Mais il faudrait un autre géant de la taille de Twilightcorp, pour vous racheter. Personne ne serait donc à l'abri d'une fusion forcée avec vous ? Par exemple, est-il possible que notre compagnie de production soit votre prochaine proie ?

- La compagnie qui fait l'objet d'une tentative de fusion s'appelle la « cible », non la « proie ». Mais n'ayez aucune inquiétude, je peux vous assurer que Twilightcorp n'a aucune visée hostile à votre égard.

Elle rit de bonne grâce, puis enchaîna :

- Pourrions-nous maintenant parler un peu de votre vie privée ?

Il dissimula son irritation sous un sourire aimable.

- Comment vous en empêcher ?

Elle secoua la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- Au cours des dernières semaines, on vous a attribué de fulgurantes aventures amoureuses avec plusieurs vedettes de Cinéma, une princesse, et plus récemment avec Maria Calvaris, l'héritière d'un armateur grec. Est-ce que ces amours abondamment commentées dans la presse étaient réelles, ou bien inventées par les rédacteurs de potins mondains ?

- Oui, répondit Edward, imperturbable.

Cette façon d'esquiver la question amusa Stéphanie Meyer, et elle décida de s'en contenter.

- Et votre mariage ? demanda-t-elle ensuite. Pouvons-nous en parler ?

Edward fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta sans voix.

- Pardon ?

Avait-il bien entendu ? C'était impossible. Personne n'avait jamais découvert son bref mariage avorté avec Bella Swan, onze ans plus tôt.

- Vous n'êtes pas marié, bien entendu, reprit la journaliste. Cependant je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas de projet de mariage dans l'avenir.

Edward se détendit aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas exclu.

* * *

La foule se pressait le long de Michigan Avenue par cette journée de novembre anormalement tiède. Les vitrines de Swan & Со. étaient déjà décorées pour les fêtes de Noël. Devant l'entrée principale, les deux portiers en uniforme, qui étaient si jaloux l'un de l'autre qu'ils avaient rarement échangé plus de deux mots de suite depuis trente ans qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, observèrent du coin de l'œil l'arrivée d'une BMW noire**, **et chacun pria pour que la personne au volant s'arrête de son côté des portes. Léon regarda la voiture ralentir à sa hauteur, puis poussa un soupir irrité : elle continua jusqu'au territoire de son adversaire.

- Ce vieux couillon, murmura-t-il à l'adresse d'Ernest qui s'élançait vers la portière.

- Bonjour, Miss Swan.

Vingt-cinq plus tôt, quand il avait vu Bella pour la première fois dans la voiture de son père, il avait prononcé les mêmes paroles sur le même ton déférent.

- Bonjour, Ernest, répondit Bella en lui tendant les clés de sa voiture. Voulez-vous demander à Cari de la garer ? J'ai trop de choses à porter ce matin pour descendre au garage.

- Avec plaisir, Miss Swan.

- Mon bon souvenir à Amelia, ajouta-t-elle, songeant à sa femme.

Bella connaissait personnellement la plupart des employés de longue date ; ils faisaient pour ainsi dire partie de la famille**, **et ce magasin - le premier en date et le cœur d'une chaîne qui comprenait maintenant sept établissements dans des villes différentes - était pour elle un véritable foyer, autant en tout cas que la maison où elle avait passé son enfance ou son appartement en ville.

Elle se figea un instant pour observer la foule massée devant les vitrines. Chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers la façade élégante de Swan's, elle éprouvait le même sentiment d'enthousiasme et d'orgueil. Aujourd'hui, sa joie était parfaite : la veille au soir, Jasper Hale l'avait prise dans ses bras en disant d'un ton tendre et solennel à la fois :

- Bella, je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Puis il avait glissé à son doigt une bague de fiançailles.

- Les vitrines sont encore plus belles cette année, dit-elle à Ernest.

Une fois de plus, Alice Brandon s'était surpassée. Son travail pour Swan's avait valu à Alice l'estime de toute la profession, et quand son chef de service prendrait sa retraite, dans un an, elle serait nommée à sa place.

Impatiente d'annoncer à Alice la bonne nouvelle au sujet de Jasper, Bella ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture et en sortit deux porte-documents et une pile de dossiers. Dès qu'elle entra dans le magasin, un agent des services de sécurité l'aperçut et se précipita.

- Puis-je vous aider, Miss Swan ?

- Merci, Dan.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, et Bella, entourée par la foule des clients, presque bousculée mais ravie de l'affluence, traversa les rayons de produits de beauté. Des sapins blancs de dix mètres, décorés d'ampoules de couleur et de grosses boules de verre, s'élevaient aux carrefours des allées et les haut-parleurs déversaient les joyeux accords de cantiques de Noël. Devant un des rayons de sacs à main, une femme donna un coup de coude à l'amie qui l'accompagnait.

- On dirait Bella Swan.

- C'est elle, ma parole ! répondit l'autre, et c'est vrai ce que disent les journaux : elle a une classe folle.

Bella les entendit, mais d'une oreille distraite. Elle était habituée depuis quelques années à ce qu'on la reconnaisse et parle d'elle. Tous les magazines féminins avaient publié des articles sur elle. Pour l'un, elle « personnifiait l'élégance glacée » ; pour l'autre elle représentait « le chic absolu » ; pour un troisième, c'était « la princesse régnante de Swan & Co. ».

Mais pour Bella, seule comptait l'opinion des membres du conseil d'administration de Swan & Co., car ils avaient le pouvoir de s'opposer à son rêve de poursuivre l'expansion de la chaîne de magasins dans toutes les villes importantes des États-Unis. Et le président-directeur général ne la traitait pas avec plus d'affection ni d'enthousiasme que les autres directeurs, bien qu'il fût son père. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalator.

Alice avait eu l'idée de décorer chaque étage d'une couleur différente, en choisissant la nuance en fonction de la marchandise exposée. Bella trouva l'effet très efficace, surtout à son arrivée au deuxième étage, où se trouvaient les fourrures et les robes des grands couturiers. Les sapins blancs étaient rehaussés de rubans mauves et de boules d'or scintillantes. En face de l'escalator, un père Noël vêtu de rouge et d'or était assis devant sa maison, avec sur les genoux un mannequin drapé dans un peignoir de dentelle splendide qui montrait du doigt un manteau de vison de 25 000 dollars doublé de satin mauve.

Bella regarda sa montre. Déjà une heure. Elle avait passé la matinée au bureau de l'architecte pour étudier le plan du magasin en projet à Houston, et son après-midi serait chargé. Elle se dirigea vers le service de décoration.

- Alice ?

Les têtes des dix ou douze personnes qui travaillaient pour Alice se levèrent en même temps.

- Ici, lança une voix assourdie.

Le tissu grossier qui recouvrait la table s'écarta et les cheveux noirs d'Alice apparurent à la hauteur des genoux de Bella.

- Eh bien quoi ? demanda la voix irritée. Je ne peux rien faire si on m'interrompt tout le temps.

Bella s'assit au coin de la table.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comme tu pouvais t'y retrouver dans ce foutoir.

Alice sortit à quatre pattes de dessous la table.

- J'essayais de renforcer la table avec des fils de fer, pour le dîner de Noël que nous allons faire au rayon de l'ameublement. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Jasper, hier soir ?

- Bien, répondit Bella. Comme d'habitude, plus ou moins.

Et elle arrangea longuement le revers de son manteau avec sa main gauche, où brillait le saphir de sa bague de fiançailles. Elle avait avoué à Alice la veille qu'elle s'attendait à une demande en mariage.

Alice posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Comme d'habitude ! Bon Dieu, Bella, il est divorcé depuis deux ans et tu sors avec lui depuis plus de neuf mois. Tu passes plus de temps que lui avec ses filles. Tu es belle et intelligente... Les hommes tombent amoureux de toi au premier regard... Voilà des mois et des mois que Jasper t'examine sous toutes les coutures - et de très près, non ?... J'estime que tu perds ton temps avec lui. Si cet idiot devait te demander en mariage, il l'aurait déjà fait...

- Il l'a fait, coupa Bella avec un sourire de triomphe.

Mais Alice, emportée par sa fougue habituelle, n'enregistra pas tout de suite les paroles de son amie.

- De toute manière, il ne te convient pas du tout. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te fasse sortir de ta coquille de sagesse et t'incite à faire des folies, à suivre tes impulsions - par exemple à voter démocrate pour une fois, ou à aller à l'Opéra le vendredi au lieu du samedi. Jasper te ressemble trop, il est trop méthodique, trop égal à lui-même, trop prudent, trop... Tu plaisantes ! Il t'a demandée en mariage ?

Bella inclina la tête et le regard de Alice se posa enfin sur le saphir.

- Ta bague de fiançailles ?

Elle saisit la main de Bella, et son sourire s'estompa.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un saphir, répondit Bella nullement troublée par le manque d'enthousiasme d'Alice pour le bijou ancien.

D'une part elle appréciait toujours la franchise absolue de Alice, mais surtout, même son amour pour Jasper n'avait pas pu la persuader que la bague était d'une beauté éblouissante. C'était un bijou ancien intéressant, un bon bijou de famille ; elle n'en demandait pas plus.

- Je vois bien que c'est un saphir, mais ces petites pierres ? Elles ne brillent pas comme de vrais diamants.

- Ils sont taillés à l'ancienne, avec moins de facettes. C'est une bague qui a appartenu à la grand-mère de Jasper.

- Il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter une neuve ? plaisanta-t-elle. Tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, je croyais que les riches achetaient des belles chose et que le prix ne posait jamais de problème...

- Seuls les _nouveaux _riches se conduisent ainsi. La fortune ancienne est _discrète._

- Ouais... Eh bien, la fortune ancienne a des leçons à prendre auprès des nouveaux riches. Vous gardez tout jusqu'à ce que ce soit usé jusqu'à la corde. Si jamais je suis fiancée un jour et que le type essaie de me refiler une bague usée de sa grand-mère, je lui règle son compte vite fait. Et la monture ? Regarde, elle ne brille même pas.

- C'est du platine, répondit Bella en se retenant de rire.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je suppose que c'est inusable. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a choisi ce métal il y a deux cents ans quand on a fait faire ce truc-là.

- Exactement.

- Avoue, Bella... continua Alice en se joignant au rire de son amie. Avoue que si tu ne te croyais pas obligée d'être le témoignage vivant de l'élégance Swan & Co., tu porterais encore les robes que tu mettais à l'université ?

- Seulement les plus _solides. _

Alice la serra dans ses bras.

- Jasper n'est pas assez bien pour toi, il s'en faut de beaucoup.

- Il est _parfait, _contra Bella. Le bal de charité de l'Opéra a lieu demain soir. J'ai fait mettre de côté deux billets pour Marc et toi. Nous donnerons une soirée de fiançailles après le bal.

Marc était le photographe de mode avec qui sortait Alice.

- Marc sera à New York, mais je viendrai. Après tout, si Jasper devient un membre de notre famille, il faut que j'apprenne à l'aimer. Bien qu'il envoie l'huissier à la veuve et à l'orphelin... ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

- Alice, voyons... répondit Bella. Jasper déteste tes mauvaises plaisanteries sur les banquiers, et tu le sais. Maintenant que nous sommes fiancés, ne pourrais-tu cesser de te chamailler avec lui ?

- J'essayerai, promit-elle. Plus de chamailleries, plus d'histoires de banquiers véreux, promis !

Bella se leva. Alice se retourna brusquement, et parut soudain étrangement concentrée sur un coupon de feutrine rouge dont elle essayait de lisser les plis.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'étonna Bella.

- Et pourquoi ? lança Alice en se retournant, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Ma meilleure amie vient de se fiancer avec l'homme de ses rêves. Comment vas-tu t'habiller demain soir ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle avait hâte de changer de sujet.

- Je n'ai encore rien décidé. Je passerai au second étage demain et je prendrai quelque chose d'éblouissant. J'en profiterai pour jeter un coup d'œil aux robes de mariée. Jasper tient à faire un grand mariage, avec la pompe de rigueur. Il ne veut pas que j'en sois privée sous prétexte qu'il l'a déjà fait.

- Est-il au courant de... de ce qui s'est passé ? De ton autre « mariage » ?

La voix de Bella s'assombrit.

- Oui. Il s'est montré aimable et très compréhensif, commença-t-elle, mais une sonnerie retentit dans les haut-parleurs, et elle s'interrompit pour l'écouter.

Les clients du magasin, habitués à ces sonneries, n'y prêtaient pas garde, mais chaque chef de service avait un code d'appel. Deux sonneries rapprochées, un silence, puis une troisième sonnerie : c'était Bella qu'on appelait

- Il faut que je file, dit-elle. Il y a une réunion dans une heure et je n'ai pas encore fini de lire les dossiers.

- Envoie-les au diable, lui cria Alice en se glissant de nouveau sous la table.

Bella décrocha le téléphone mural, près de la porte.

- Bella Swan. Vous m'avez appelée ?

- Oui, mademoiselle. Mr Braden, de la surveillance, vous fait demander de passer à son bureau dès que possible. Il m'a recommandé de vous dire que c'est important.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Pour la suite il vous faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude car je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine et je n'aurais pas d'accès à internet... Le chapitre suivant sera donc posté dans 15 jours. En attendant, donnez-moi votre avis et à très bientôt !_**


	9. bonne action et réunion

_**Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour ce retard mais avec la rentré j'ai été débordé. Toutefois tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre et le rythme de publication revenir à la normale.  
En tout cas je vous laisse découvrie ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Bonne action et réunion**_

Le service de surveillance se trouvait au sixième étage, derrière les rayons de jouets, dissimulés à tous les regards par une fausse cloison. Il entrait dans les attributions de Bella de superviser ce service et, en longeant les étalages de trains électriques et de maisons de poupées dans le style de la Belle Époque, elle se demanda, non sans inquiétude, qui on avait bien pu surprendre en flagrant délit. Sans doute pas un de ces petits voleurs habituels, on ne l'aurait pas dérangée. Peut-être un employé. Le personnel du magasin, des directeurs aux vendeuses, était étroitement surveillé. Quatre-vingts pour cent des vols à l'étalage étaient le fait de la clientèle, mais ceux des employés constituaient une plus lourde perte financière. Les clients chapardaient ce qu'ils parvenaient à dissimuler sur eux, alors que les employés avaient de multiples occasions de voler et de multiples façons de le faire. Le mois précédent, le service de surveillance avait pris sur le fait un vendeur qui émettait au profit d'amis des bons de remboursement pour de faux rendus de marchandise. Un mois plus tôt, un acheteur de bijouterie avait été congédié pour avoir reçu un dessous-de-table de 10 000 dollars que lui avait valu une commande de marchandise de qualité inférieure. Bella était particulièrement révoltée par ces abus de confiance de la part des employés ; en fait, elle se sentait personnellement trahie.

Dans la salle d'attente du bureau de Félix Braden, deux femmes étaient assises sur les chaises d'aluminium et vinyle alignées le long du mur: la première avait une vingtaine d'années, l'autre soixante-dix ans. La plus jeune semblait prostrée sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son ventre, des traces de larmes sur ses joues ; elle était mal vêtue, pauvre, et terrifiée. A l'inverse, l'autre voleuse offrait l'image de la respectabilité parfaite : on eût dit une poupée en porcelaine vêtue d'un tailleur Chanel rouge et noir, et elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise avec son sac à main élégant posé sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour, chère amie, pépia-t-elle d'une petite voix pleine de dignité en voyant entrer Bella. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien, Mme Volturi, répondit Bella en réprimant une bouffée de rage impuissante quand elle reconnut la vieille dame.

Le mari de Didyme Volturi était non seulement un des piliers de la bonne société de Seattle et le père d'un sénateur de l'État, mais un des membres du conseil d'administration de Swan's, ce qui rendait la situation délicate et justifiait l'intervention de Bella.

- Et vous, Mme Volturi, comment allez-vous ? demanda Bella, le temps de se reprendre.

- Je suis très malheureuse, Bella. J'attends ici depuis une demi-heure, et comme je l'ai expliqué à Mr Braden, c'est extrêmement fâcheux, car je dois assister à un déjeuner en l'honneur du sénateur Volturi dans moins d'une demi-heure, et il sera affreusement contrarié si je n'y suis pas. Ensuite, je dois prononcer une petite allocution devant la Junior League. Ne pourriez-vous demander à Mr Braden d'activer un peu les choses ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Bella sans s'engager, et elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de Braden.

Celui-ci, une tasse de café à la main, était en train de discuter avec l'agent de surveillance qui avait pris la jeune femme sur le fait. Avant d'être engagé par Swan's, Braden était officier de sécurité dans l'aviation militaire, et il accomplissait son devoir dans le grand magasin avec le même sérieux que s'il s'était agi de sécurité nationale. Non seulement Bella lui faisait confiance et le respectait, mais elle l'appréciait et ne s'en cachait pas.

- J'ai vu Didyme Volturi. Elle m'a demandé de vous informer que vous l'empêchez d'assister à un déjeuner important, dit-elle en souriant.

Braden leva sa main libre et la laissa retomber en signe d'impuissance.

- J'ai l'ordre de vous laisser vous occuper de cette vieille toupie.

- Qu'a-t-elle chapardé, cette fois ?

- Une ceinture Hermès, un sac Givenchy, et ça !

Il lui montra une paire d'énormes pendants d'oreilles en cristal bleu provenant du rayon des déguisements, et qui auraient paru vraiment bizarres sur la minuscule vieille femme.

- Combien lui reste-t-il de crédit inutilisé ? demanda Bella.

Le mari de Mme Volturi, accablé, avait ouvert un crédit à la comptabilité du magasin pour couvrir à l'avance le prix des vols à l'étalage de son épouse.

- Quatre cents dollars. Ça ne suffira pas.

- Je vais lui parler, mais pourrais-je d'abord avoir une tasse de café ?

Bella était ulcérée : une fois de plus, il lui fallait fermer les yeux sur le vol de la vieille dame, alors que d'autres, comme la jeune femme pauvre assise à côté d'elle dans la salle d'attente, feraient l'objet de poursuites sévères.

- Je vais ordonner aux portiers d'interdire à Mme Volturi l'accès du magasin, décida-t-elle à haute voix, sachant que cette décision mettrait le mari en fureur. Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme a pris ?

- Un anorak de bébé, des gants de laine et deux chandails. Elle nie, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Nous l'avons sur vidéo. Valeur totale, environ deux cents dollars.

Bella but une gorgée de café, regrettant amèrement que la jeune femme n'ait pas avoué le vol. En refusant, elle contraignait le magasin à le prouver, et à la poursuivre en justice pour se protéger d'une éventuelle plainte pour « détention injustifiée ».

- Elle a un dossier à la police ?

- Mon copain du commissariat n'a rien trouvé.

- Êtes-vous prêt à laisser tomber si elle signe une déclaration reconnaissant le vol ?

- Et pourquoi le ferions-nous ?

- D'une part les poursuites nous coûtent cher, et elle n'a pas de dossier à la police. D'autre part, je trouve scandaleux de laisser Mme Volturi filer avec un simple avertissement après le vol d'articles de luxe qu'elle pourrait facilement payer, puis de poursuivre cette femme qui vole par nécessité des vêtements chauds pour son enfant.

- Faisons un marché : vous interdisez à la Volturi l'accès du magasin, et je laisse filer l'autre si elle signe. D'accord ?

- Parfait.

- Faites entrer la vieille dame, ordonna Félix Braden à l'agent de sécurité.

Mme Volturi entra dans un nuage de parfum, tout sourire mais visiblement pressée d'en finir.

- Mon Dieu, que vous avez été long, Mr Braden !

Bella passa à l'attaque.

- Mme Volturi, vous nous créez beaucoup d'ennuis en insistant pour prendre des articles dans les rayons sans les payer.

- Je sais que je suis bien gênante, parfois, Bella, mais cela ne justifie tout de même pas le ton arrogant sur lequel vous vous adressez à moi.

- Mme Volturi ! lança Bella, furieuse de se voir traitée comme une fillette mal élevée. Des gens sont condamnés à la prison, et pendant des années, pour avoir volé des articles d'une moindre valeur que ceux-ci, dit-elle en montrant la ceinture, le sac et les boucles d'oreilles. La femme qui se trouve en ce moment dans la salle d'attente n'a volé que des vêtements chauds pour son enfant, et elle risque, _elle, _d'aller en prison. Alors que vous... Vous prenez des colifichets dont vous n'avez nul besoin.

- Dieu du ciel, Bella, s'écria Mme Volturi, stupéfaite. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai pris ces boucles d'oreilles pour moi ! Je ne suis pas complètement égoïste, voyons. J'ai mes œuvres de charité.

Bella hésita, incrédule.

- Vous voulez dire que vous donnez les objets que vous volez... comme ces boucles d'oreilles... à des œuvres de charité ?

- Juste ciel ! répondit la vieille dame, tandis que son visage de poupée de porcelaine prenait une expression scandalisée. Quelle œuvre de charité digne de ce nom accepterait ces boucles d'oreilles ? Elles sont affreuses. Non, vraiment. Je les ai prises pour les donner à ma bonne. Elle a un goût atroce, elle les aimera. Et je crois que vous devriez faire observer à la personne qui a acheté ces boucles pour votre magasin qu'elles ne contribuent pas à rehausser l'image de marque de Swan's ! Elles seraient sans doute à leur place dans une grande surface, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Swan's...

- Mme Volturi, coupa Bella, refusant de se laisser entraîner dans une discussion. Je vous ai prévenue le mois dernier que si vous étiez de nouveau prise en train de voler à l'étalage, je serais obligée de demander aux portiers de vous interdire l'accès du magasin.

- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement !

- Le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de faire mes achats ici ?

- Non.

- C'est un scandale.

- Vous m'en voyez désolée.

- Mon mari sera mis au courant, lança-t-elle, mais le ton de sa voix était devenu timide, pitoyable.

- Il ne sera mis au courant que si vous lui en parlez vous-même, répondit Bella, sentant que la menace de la vieille dame contenait plus d'inquiétude que de colère.

Mme Volturi releva fièrement la tête, mais quand elle parla, sa voix semblait légèrement fêlée.

- Je n'ai plus aucun désir de faire des achats dans ce magasin. J'accorderai ma clientèle à des boutiques qui ont le bon goût de ne pas mettre à l'étalage des boucles d'oreilles aussi horribles !

Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau, porta la main à ses cheveux blancs, puis sortit sans un mot de plus. Bella regarda les deux hommes du service de surveillance et prit une gorgée de café, attristée et mal à l'aise comme si elle venait de gifler sans raison une vieille dame. Après tout son mari payait à chaque fois, et Swan's n'y perdait rien sauf les jours où on ne la prenait pas sur le fait.

- Avez-vous remarqué qu'elle était un peu... Comment dirais-je ? Émouvante ? demanda Bella à Félix.

- Non.

- Je suppose que c'est pour son propre bien, continua Bella, sans comprendre la réaction de Félix. Qui sait si, en la punissant au lieu de fermer les yeux sur ce qu'elle a fait, nous ne lui avons pas donné une leçon efficace. Non ?

Félix sourit en hochant la tête, comme si l'idée l'amusait. Sans répondre, il décrocha le téléphone et appuya sur quatre boutons.

- Dan, dit-il à un de ses agents du rez-de-chaussée, Mme Volturi est en train de descendre. Arrête-la et insiste pour qu'elle te rende la ceinture Hermès qu'elle a dans son sac. Oui, dit-il au téléphone en riant de l'expression stupéfaite de Bella, celle qu'elle a volée ce matin quand tu l'as prise en flag. Elle vient de la piquer sur mon bureau.

Bella regarda sa montre, l'esprit déjà occupé par la réunion prévue en début d'après-midi.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-elle à Braden. Votre rapport est prêt ?

- Ouais. Tout va bien. Les pertes ont diminué de huit pour cent au cours des douze derniers mois.

- Merveilleux, dit-elle, et elle le pensait.

Bella tenait plus que jamais à ce que l'ensemble de son secteur se fasse remarquer. Le cardiologue avait conseillé à son père, soit de renoncer à la présidence de Swan & Co., soit de prendre au moins six mois de repos complet. Charlie Swan avait opté pour cette dernière solution, et il avait réuni le conseil d'administration la veille pour discuter de la désignation d'un directeur général par intérim pendant son absence. Bella avait naturellement envie d'occuper ce poste, mais c'était également le cas de quatre autres vice-présidents. Elle avait travaillé aussi dur qu'eux, sinon plus ; moins _longtemps _que deux d'entre eux, mais avec une ardeur indiscutable et un succès indiscuté. En outre, le fauteuil de directeur général avait toujours été occupé par un Swan, et Bella savait que si elle n'était pas née du sexe féminin, la direction par intérim lui aurait été accordée automatiquement. Son grand-père était plus jeune qu'elle le jour où il avait pris la tête de l'affaire, mais il n'avait pas été handicapé comme elle par un père sexiste et un conseil d'administration disposant d'énormes pouvoirs de décision. De ce dernier obstacle, Bella était en partie responsable : c'était elle qui avait lancé contre vents et marées l'expansion de Swan & Co. hors de Seattle, ce qui avait exigé d'énormes apports de capitaux. La compagnie avait été introduite en Bourse, si bien que tout le monde pouvait désormais acheter et vendre des actions Swan's, chaque action accordant un droit de vote. Les membres du conseil d'administration, élus par les actionnaires et responsables devant eux, n'étaient plus des marionnettes nommées - et congédiées - par son père. En outre, tous les membres du conseil possédaient eux-mêmes d'importants paquets d'actions, qui leur conféraient des voix et donc beaucoup de pouvoir. D'un autre côté, la plupart d'entre eux siégeaient au conseil de Swan & Co. depuis de nombreuses années, c'étaient des amis et des relations d'affaires du père ou du grand-père de Bella, et ils avaient tendance à se plier aux volontés de Charlie Swan.

Et Bella avait besoin de cet intérim de six mois à la direction générale pour prouver à son père et au conseil d'administration que le jour où son père prendrait sa retraite, elle serait capable de le remplacer.

Si son père appuyait sa nomination à la direction générale pendant son congé, les membres du conseil accorderaient probablement leur approbation. Mais son père s'était refusé à tout commentaire sur la réunion du conseil, et ne lui avait même pas confié à quelle date la décision serait rendue publique.

Bella posa la tasse de café sur le bureau de Félix Braden, baissa les yeux sur le petit anorak volé au rayon des vêtements de bébé et éprouva une soudaine bouffée de tristesse en se rappelant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais elle avait appris depuis longtemps à dissimuler ses émotions devant ses collaborateurs, et il n'y avait aucune ombre à son sourire lorsqu'elle annonça :

- Je parlerai à l'autre femme en passant. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Félix le lui apprit, et Bella sortit du bureau.

- Mme Jordan, je suis Bella Swan.

- J'ai vu votre photo dans les journaux, répliqua Sandra Jordan. Je sais qui vous êtes. Et après ?

- Si vous continuez de nier que vous avez volé ces articles, le magasin sera obligé de vous poursuivre en justice.

Le visage de la jeune femme exprimait une telle hostilité que si Bella n'avait pas su quels objets avaient été volés, elle n'aurait pas vu les larmes de frayeur perler dans ses yeux et aurait renoncé.

- Écoutez-moi bien, Mme Jordan, parce que je vous dis ceci par pure compassion. Acceptez mon conseil, ou acceptez les conséquences. Si nous vous laissons repartir sans vous poursuivre pour _prouver _que vous avez volé, c'est nous qui risquons des poursuites pour vous avoir retenue sans motif. Vous me suivez ? Vous avez été filmée pendant que vous voliez ces articles par une caméra dissimulée dans le plafond du magasin. Reconnaissez que vous avez volé et nous vous laisserons repartir.

La jeune femme hésita.

- Voulez-vous me faire croire que vous ne poursuivez pas les voleurs s'ils avouent ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Êtes-vous une voleuse, Mme Jordan ? répliqua Bella. Vous arrive-t-il couramment de voler à l'étalage ?

Sans laisser à la jeune femme le temps de répondre, elle continua, d'une voix plus douce :

- Les voleuses de votre âge prennent en général des vêtements pour elles-mêmes, des parfums ou des bijoux. Vous avez pris des vêtements d'hiver pour un enfant. La police n'a aucun dossier sur vous. Je préfère vous considérer comme une mère poussée au désespoir, qui avait besoin de protéger son bébé du froid.

La jeune femme, manifestement habituée à rencontrer plus d'hostilité que de compassion, parut se recroqueviller sous le regard de Bella. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- J'ai vu à la télé, balbutia-t-elle, qu'il ne fallait rien avouer sans son avocat.

- Vous avez un avocat ?

- Non.

- Vous en aurez besoin si vous n'avouez pas.

Sandra Jordan avala sa salive.

- Avant que j'avoue, mettrez-vous par écrit - légalement, quoi - que vous ne m'enverrez pas la police quand j'aurai avoué ?

- Vous compliquez les choses sans raison, Mme Jordan.

La jeune mère, tremblant de peur et d'incertitude, respira à fond et pinça les lèvres.

- Au moins, vous me donnez votre parole ?

- Vous l'avez, répondit calmement Bella.

Pendant un long moment, la jeune femme scruta le visage impassible de Bella.

- Il le faut ? demanda-t-elle enfin, terrifiée.

- Oui.

Elle hésita encore, puis baissa la tête.

- D'accord. Je... J'ai volé ces affaires.

Bella se tourna vers Félix Braden, qui avait entrouvert la porte sans bruit.

- Mme Jordan reconnaît le délit, dit-elle.

Il tendit à la jeune femme un imprimé à signer et un stylo à bille.

Mme Jordan se tourna vers Bella.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il faudrait que je signe.

- Quand vous aurez signé, vous pourrez partir.

La main de la jeune femme tremblait, mais elle signa.

- Vous pouvez partir, Mme Jordan, lui dit Félix en prenant la feuille.

La jeune femme s'accrocha au dossier de sa chaise comme si elle était sur le point de se trouver mal, mais sans quitter Bella des yeux.

- Merci, Miss Swan.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Bella se trouvait déjà au milieu du rayon de jouets, quand Sandra Jordan la rattrapa.

- Miss Swan... Euh... Je vous ai vue souvent à la télé dans des endroits de luxe, avec des fourrures et tout ça, mais je voulais vous dire que vous êtes encore plus jolie au naturel qu'à la télé...

- Merci, dit Bella, déconcertée.

- Et je voulais vous dire aussi que jamais je n'avais essayé de voler de ma vie. Tenez...

Elle sortit son portefeuille de son sac et tendit à Bella une photographie : un petit visage de bébé avec des yeux immenses et un ravissant sourire sans dents.

- C'est ma Jenny, dit Sandra d'une voix sombre et tendre à la fois. Elle est tombée malade la semaine dernière, et le docteur a dit que je devais la tenir plus au chaud, mais je ne peux plus payer l'électricité, alors je me suis dit qu'avec des vêtements plus chauds...

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle battit des paupières.

- Le père de Jenny est parti quand je me suis trouvée enceinte, mais ça m'est bien égal, parce que maintenant j'ai Jenny. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Mais si je la perdais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour continuer, mais elle se retourna brusquement et s'enfuit. Bella la regarda courir entre les étagères garnies de centaines d'animaux en peluche, mais elle ne vit que le bébé de la photo, avec sa faveur rose dans les cheveux et son sourire de chérubin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des agents de la sécurité arrêta Sandra Jordan à la sortie du magasin.

- Mr Braden descend, Mme Jordan, lui dit l'homme.

La jeune femme se mit à trembler de tous ses membres : ils ne lui avaient fait signer des aveux que pour la livrer à la police. Le grand sac Swan's que portait Braden quand il arriva près d'elle contenait effectivement l'anorak et les autres pièces à conviction, ainsi qu'un ours en peluche qu'elle n'avait absolument pas touché.

- Vous m'avez menti, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, tandis que Braden lui tendait le sac.

- Joyeux Noël de la part de Swan & Co., Mme Jordan, répondit-il, d'une voix impersonnelle trahissant qu'il répétait de mauvaise grâce un souhait qu'on lui avait demandé de prononcer.

Sandra Jordan comprit aussitôt. Serrant contre sa poitrine les cadeaux pour son enfant, elle murmura :

- Vous direz à Miss Swan que Jenny se joint à moi pour la remercier.

* * *

Les bureaux des principaux directeurs et chefs de service se trouvaient au quatorzième étage, de chaque côté d'un couloir long et spacieux, couvert de moquette, qui s'étendait de part et d'autre du hall de réception. Les portraits des présidents successifs étaient accrochés aux murs dans des cadres dorés au-dessus des banquettes et des fauteuils destinés aux visiteurs.

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, Bella posa les yeux sur le portrait de Charles Swan, le fondateur de la maison, son arrière-grand-père. « Bonjour, arrière-grand-père », lui dit-elle en silence. Elle le saluait ainsi chaque jour. C'était sans doute bête, mais cet homme aux cheveux blonds épais, à la barbe raide et au col dur avait en lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui emplissait Bella d'affection. Sans doute ses yeux, se dit-elle. Malgré la dignité affectée de la pose, il y avait de l'audace diabolique dans ce regard bleu pâle. Bella n'accorda qu'un coup d'œil en passant à ses autres ancêtres, toutes ses pensées déjà concentrées sur la réunion imminente.

A l'entrée de Bella, il régnait dans la salle de conférences un silence inhabituel. La tension dans l'air était presque tangible. Comme Bella, chacun espérait que Charlie Swan donnerait ce jour-là une indication sur le choix de son successeur temporaire. Elle se glissa à sa place, près du bout de la table, et salua de la tête les neuf hommes et la femme, vice-présidents comme elle, qui constituaient avec elle l'équipe dirigeante de Swan & Co. La hiérarchie de l'entreprise était simple et efficace. Outre le directeur financier et le directeur juridique, il y avait cinq vice-présidents, à la tête des cinq secteurs d'achats de marchandise qui contrôlaient tous les achats du magasin géant et de ses nouvelles succursales. Deux autres vice-présidents étaient chargés des opérations associées à la vente de ces marchandises : le directeur de la publicité et des promotions, dont l'équipe organisait les campagnes dans les médias ; et le directeur de la présentation visuelle (dont Alice Brandon était le bras droit), responsable des étalages et des vitrines.

En tant que directrice des opérations, Bella se trouvait responsable de tout le reste : de tout ce qu'impliquait la gestion d'une chaîne de grands magasins, de la surveillance, du recrutement, de l'expansion, des projets à long terme. Et Bella se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Sous son égide, Swan's avait ouvert cinq nouveaux grands magasins, choisi les emplacements de cinq autres, et entamé la construction de deux d'entre eux.

La seule femme présente autour de la table de conférences, outre Bella, Emily Grey, était chargée de prévoir les tendances de la mode et de conseiller les services d'achat en fonction de ses intuitions. Assise en face de Bella, elle était en train de parler à mi-voix au directeur financier.

- Bonjour.

La voix de Charlie Swan sonnait clair, et aux paroles qu'il prononça en prenant sa place au bout de la table, tout le monde se figea soudain.

- Vous vous demandez sans doute si une décision a été prise et un directeur général par intérim désigné. La réponse est non. Vous serez avisés en temps utile. Oublions donc cette question, et passons aux problèmes de gestion. Mickaël, dit-il en se tournant vers Mickaël Hardly, le directeur des achats du secteur produits de beauté, lingerie, chaussures et manteaux, les rapports d'hier signalent dans tous nos magasins une baisse des ventes de manteaux de l'ordre de onze pour cent par rapport à la même semaine, l'an dernier. Qu'avez-vous à répondre ?

- Le temps a été anormalement beau cette année, Charlie, et les clients se préoccupent moins de vêtements chauds que d'habitude à la même époque. Il faut s'attendre à une baisse.

Il se dirigea vers l'un des écrans d'ordinateurs placés sur une console murale et tapa quelques ordres sur le clavier. A l'instigation de Bella, Swan & Co. avait modernisé ses systèmes informatiques, et les résultats des ventes de tous les magasins étaient disponibles à tout instant, ainsi que des comparaisons avec les ventes des mêmes produits la semaine, le mois et l'année précédents.

- A Boston, où il y a eu une vague de froid ce week-end, les ventes de manteaux ont grimpé de dix pour cent par rapport à la semaine dernière.

- La semaine dernière ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux savoir pourquoi nous vendons moins de manteaux que l'an dernier.

Bella, qui avait parlé la veille au soir à une amie journaliste dans un magazine de mode, se porta au secours de Mickaël Hardly.

- D'après la presse spécialisée, la vente des manteaux est en baisse dans toutes les chaînes.

- Je ne cherche pas des excuses, mais des explications, tonna son père.

Bella le regarda presque sans ciller. Du jour où elle l'avait contraint à reconnaître sa valeur professionnelle, son père s'était acharné à démontrer - à Bella et à tout le monde - que sa fille ne ferait l'objet d'aucun favoritisme de sa part. Au contraire...

_- L'explication, _répondit-elle calmement, ce sont les vestes. Les ventes de vestes d'hiver ont augmenté de douze pour cent, d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Elles compensent la baisse sur les manteaux.

Charlie Swan l'entendit, mais ne lui fit pas la grâce de reconnaître la valeur de son argument. Il se tourna vers Hardly.

- Et que ferons-nous des manteaux qu'il nous restera ?

- Nous avons réduit nos commandes de manteaux, Charlie, répondit Hardly patiemment.

Tom Meley, le vice-président responsable des robes, accessoires et vêtements d'enfants, intervint.

- Je rappelle que des vestes ont été commandées à la place de manteaux parce que Emily nous a prévenus que la mode des jupes courtes inciterait les femmes à préférer des vestes cette année.

Meley avait pris la parole moins pour rendre justice à Emilyque pour empêcher Hardly de marquer un point. Meley ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire paraître les autres directeurs des achats moins compétents que lui. Mesquin et sournois, il avait toujours déplu à Bella en dépit de sa belle allure.

- Nous apprécions tous la clairvoyance d'Emily en matière de mode, dit Charlie d'un ton sarcastique.

Il n'aimait pas avoir des femmes aux postes de vice-président, et tout le monde le savait. Emily fronça les sourcils, toutefois elle ne se tourna pas vers Bella en quête de sympathie ; un geste de ce genre aurait prouvé une sorte de dépendance mutuelle, et donc de faiblesse ; elles étaient toutes les deux trop habiles pour se trahir ainsi en présence de leur redoutable président.

- Et ce nouveau parfum que va lancer cette vedette de rock'n roll ? demanda Charlie en regardant ses notes, puis Hardly.

_- Charisma, _et la chanteuse s'appelle Piper Holly, c'est une sorte de sex-symbol qui...

- Je sais qui elle est, coupa Charlie. Swan's assurera le lancement, oui ou non ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, répondit Hardly, gêné.

Dans tous les grands magasins, les parfums sont un des articles qui assurent la marge bénéficiaire la plus élevée. Et obtenir l'exclusivité du lancement d'un parfum constituait un « gros coup » : publicité payée par la marque de parfum, et publicité gratuite dans la presse liée à la présence de la vedette dans le magasin pour le lancement, effluve de clientes attirées par un nouveau produit.

- Comment ? Vous ne savez pas ? Mais vous disiez que c'était dans la poche !

- Piper Holly hésite, avoua-t-il. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a envie de modifier son image de chanteuse de rock pour faire du cinéma, et...

Charlie lança son stylo sur la table, d'un geste dégoûté.

- Bon Dieu, je me fous de sa carrière ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est si Swan's va lancer son parfum. Et sinon, pourquoi.

- J'essaie de vous répondre, Charlie. Holly voulait lancer son parfum dans un magasin « classe » pour se donner une nouvelle image plus « classe ».

- Quoi de plus «classe» que Swan's ? demanda Charlie avec mépris, ajoutant aussitôt : Savez-vous qui d'autre elle a contacté ?

- Vaughn Spear's.

- Ces marchands de camelote ? cria Charlie, écarlate de colère. Spear's ne nous arrive pas à la cheville, et ils ne seront pas à la hauteur pour la promotion.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est justement notre côté « classe » qui pose un problème. Au début des négociations, il avait tenté Holly ; maintenant, ses agents et son entourage l'ont à moitié convaincue que ce serait une erreur pour elle de saborder l'image de rock star sexy qui lui vaut un si grand nombre de fans. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont pris des contacts avec Spear's - une sorte de compromis.

- Je tiens à ce lancement, Mickaël, dit Charlie d'une voix égale. J'y tiens absolument. Offrez-leur une plus grosse part des bénéfices s'il le faut, ou proposez-leur de prendre à notre compte une partie de la publicité locale. N'offrez pas plus que nécessaire, mais je veux ce lancement.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- N'avez-vous pas fait de votre mieux depuis le début ? rétorqua Charlie d'un ton de défi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se tourna vers le vice-président assis à côté de Hardly, qu'il soumit au même genre de contre-interrogatoire, puis continua son tour de la table. Les ventes étaient excellentes et les directeurs plus que capables ; Charlie le savait, mais son caractère s'assombrissait à mesure que sa santé se dégradait. Tom Meley fut le dernier à subir le tir de barrage.

- Les robes du soir de Carl Laguer sont atroces. On dirait des laissés-pour-compte de l'an dernier, et elles ne se vendent pas.

- Une des raisons pour lesquelles elles ne se vendent pas, répliqua Meley en lançant un regard accusateur au patron d'Alice Brandon, c'est que votre personnel a tout fait pour rendre les modèles Laguer ridicules. Quelle idée de mettre des chapeaux à sequins et des gants aux mannequins !

Paul Attic, le patron d'Alice, ne se démonta pas.

- Alice Brandon est au moins parvenue à attirer l'attention sur cette marchandise qui n'avait aucun intérêt.

- Ça suffit, messieurs, lança Charlie d'un ton las. Sebastien, continua-t-il en se tournant vers Sebastien Knocked, le directeur juridique du magasin, où en est le procès que nous a intenté cette femme ? Celle qui prétend s'être cassé les reins en trébuchant dans notre rayon d'ameublement ?

- C'est un coup monté, répondit Sebastien Knocked. Notre assurance vient de découvrir qu'elle a déposé quatre autres plaintes contre d'autres grands magasins pour le même motif. Ils vont refuser de régler l'affaire à l'amiable. Elle sera obligée de nous poursuivre, et si elle le fait elle perdra.

Charlie inclina la tête et s'adressa à Bella.

- Où en sont les contrats des terrains de Houston que tu étais si impatiente d'acheter ?

- Sebastien et moi mettons les derniers détails au point. Le vendeur a accepté de diviser la propriété, et nous sommes prêts à signer.

Il s'adressa aussi au directeur financier, assis à sa droite.

- Guillaume, quelles nouvelles ?

En tant que principal responsable des finances, Guillaume Dressmaker supervisait en particulier les services de crédit du grand magasin. Ses vingt années de combat épuisant avec Charlie Swan lui avaient fait perdre ses cheveux et il paraissait dix ans de plus que ses cinquante-cinq ans. Comme les services juridiques ou la direction du personnel, la direction financière n'engendrait aucun bénéfice pour le magasin ; Charlie tolérait ces trois secteurs comme un mal nécessaire, mais il méprisait leurs directeurs, qui lui expliquaient toujours pourquoi il ne pouvait pas faire tel ou telle chose, au lieu de lui proposer des moyens de les faire. Guillaume Dressmaker avait encore cinq années à subir avant de prendre une retraite anticipée, et Bella se demandait parfois s'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Guillaumerépondit, d'une voix hésitante :

- Nous avons eu le mois dernier un nombre record de demandes de cartes de crédit. Presque huit mille...

- Combien en avez-vous approuvé ?

- Environ soixante-cinq pour cent.

- Comment diable pouvez-vous justifier le rejet de trois mille demandes sur huit mille ? tonna Charlie. Nous essayons d'attirer de nouveaux clients, et vous envoyez balader les demandes à mesure qu'elles arrivent. Ai-je besoin de vous expliquer que ces cartes rapportent des intérêts à notre magasin ? Et je ne parle pas du manque à gagner que représente le fait que trois mille personnes iront faire leurs achats ailleurs parce qu'elles ne peuvent acheter ici à crédit.

Bella remarqua qu'il faisait un effort pour se calmer, comme s'il se rappelait soudain sa maladie de cœur.

- Les demandes de crédit rejetées émanaient de personnes à qui on ne pouvait faire crédit, Charlie, déclara Guillaume d'une voix ferme. Les fauchés, vous le savez très bien, ne payent ni les articles qu'ils emportent, ni les intérêts de leur compte de crédit. Vous pouvez penser que le rejet de ces demandes nous fait perdre des recettes, moi, je vois les choses autrement : j'estime que mon personnel a économisé à Swan's une fortune en dettes irrécupérables. J'ai établi des conditions à remplir pour obtenir une carte de crédit Swan's, et le fait est que trois mille candidatures ne satisfaisaient pas à ces critères.

- Peut-être parce que ces critères sont beaucoup trop stricts, suggéra Tom Meley d'une voix suave.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Charlie, ravi d'avoir une occasion de prendre son directeur financier en défaut.

- Le fait que ma nièce, par exemple, a vu sa demande de carte de crédit refusée, expliqua Meley avec un malin plaisir.

- C'est qu'elle ne présentait pas les garanties nécessaires, répliqua Dressmaker.

- Ah bon ? En ce cas, pourquoi Spear's et Macy's lui ont-ils accordé une carte ? Selon ma nièce, qui est en deuxième année d'université, la lettre de refus indiquait que ses antécédents en matière de crédit étaient insuffisants. Je suppose que cela signifie que vous n'avez rien trouvé sur elle, ni en bien ni en mal.

Le directeur financier pencha la tête et sa mâchoire se contracta.

- Si c'est ce que notre lettre a indiqué, c'est la vérité.

- Mais Spear's et Macy's ? demanda Charlie Swan. Ils ont manifestement accès à plus de renseignements que vous et notre personnel.

- Absolument pas. Nous utilisons tous le même bureau de vérification de crédit pour nos recherches. De toute évidence, leurs critères sont plus indulgents que les miens.

- Ce ne sont pas vos critères, nom de Dieu ! Ce magasin ne vous appartient pas...

Bella intervint, sachant que le directeur financier défendait toujours jusqu'au bout son service, mais osait rarement faire observer à Charlie Swan ses propres erreurs de jugement.

- La dernière fois que ce sujet a été abordé, dit-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois courtois et objectif, tu as déclaré que les étudiants étaient en général de mauvais payeurs, et tu as recommandé à Guillaume Dressmaker de n'accorder des cartes de crédit aux étudiants que par exception.

Le silence se fit dans la salle de conférences, comme toujours quand Bella s'opposait à son père, mais plus tendu, car chacun était à l'affût d'un signe inhabituel d'indulgence, qui trahirait sa décision de la choisir pour lui succéder. En fait, Charlie Swan n'était pas plus dur avec ses collaborateurs que les directeurs généraux de Spear's, Macy's et autres grands magasins, et Bella le savait. Ce qu'elle n'admettait pas, c'était son ton brusque et ses manières tyranniques.

- Que proposes-tu, Bella ? demanda son père d'un ton dédaigneux.

- La même chose que la dernière fois. Que l'on accorde aux étudiants des cartes de crédit, mais avec une limite assez basse pendant la première année, par exemple cinq cents dollars. Au bout de la première année, si leur dossier crédit chez nous est satisfaisant, la limite pourra être augmentée.

Pendant un instant, il la regarda dans les yeux, puis il se détourna comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles et continua la réunion. Une heure plus tard, il referma son dernier dossier.

- J'ai un horaire exceptionnellement chargé cet après-midi, messieurs... et mesdames, ajouta-t-il sur le ton condescendant qui donnait toujours envie à Bella de le gifler. Nous ne passerons pas en revue les meilleures ventes de la semaine. Merci d'être venus. La séance est levée. Dressmaker, dit-il d'un ton aimable, vous accorderez aux étudiants des cartes de crédit avec une limite de cinq cents dollars la première année, s'ils n'ont pas d'antécédents négatifs.

Terminé. Il n'avait pas reconnu que l'idée venait de Bella. C'était sa façon de procéder chaque fois que sa fille faisait des propositions judicieuses. Il les adoptait à regret sans jamais admettre leur pertinence. Et tout le monde savait qu'elles étaient pertinentes. Y compris Charlie Swan.

Bella rassembla ses notes et sortit de la salle de conférences en même temps que Tom Meley. De tous les candidats au poste de directeur général par intérim, Meley et Bella étaient les mieux placés. Meley ne l'ignorait pas. Agé de trente-sept ans, il avait plus d'expérience que Bella, ce qui lui conférait un certain avantage, mais il n'était entré dans l'affaire que trois ans auparavant. Bella travaillait pour Swan's depuis huit ans, et surtout elle avait présidé à l'expansion de la chaîne dans tout le pays. Elle avait non sans mal persuadé son père, puis les banquiers du magasin, de financer cette expansion ; elle avait choisi elle-même les emplacements des nouveaux établissements et elle s'était directement impliquée dans la construction des immeubles et dans leur mise en place. Pour ces raisons, ainsi que pour son expérience dans d'autres secteurs de l'entreprise, elle avait un atout aux yeux des membres du conseil d'administration qu'aucun autre vice-président (y compris Tom Meley) ne possédait : sa capacité d'adaptation. Et aussi une connaissance très étendue de la marche d'un magasin. Elle observa Meley du coin de l'œil et remarqua l'expression calculatrice de son regard.

- Charlie m'a dit que, sur le conseil de son médecin, il partirait en croisière pour son congé, commença Meley en longeant le couloir. Où se propose-t-il...

Sa secrétaire s'avança vers lui.

- Excusez-moi. Vous avez un appel de Mr Lux sur votre ligne privée, Mr Meley. Sa secrétaire dit que c'est urgent.

- Je vous avais demandé de ne jamais répondre sur ma ligne privée, Laura, lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Il s'excusa auprès de Bella, entra dans son bureau et referma la porte. Laura Greeko se mordit la lèvre, et suivit des yeux Bella qui s'éloignait. Chaque fois que « la secrétaire de Mr Lux » téléphonait, Tom Meley se montrait tendu, irritable, et refermait la porte derrière lui pendant la conversation. Depuis près d'un an, il avait promis à Laura de divorcer pour l'épouser, et elle craignait soudain que « la secrétaire de Mr Lux» ne fût en réalité une nouvelle maîtresse. Il lui avait déjà fait d'autres promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues - par exemple muter Laura aux achats avec un meilleur salaire. La gorge nouée, elle décrocha l'appareil avec précaution. Tom parlait d'une voix basse, inquiète.

- Je vous ai dit de ne plus m'appeler au bureau.

- Calmez-vous. Ce ne sera pas long, dit Lux. J'ai encore une méga-chiée de ces corsages que vous avez achetés au rabais, et une montagne de bijoux fantaisie. Je vous double votre dessous-de-table si vous me débarrassez de cette marchandise.

Une voix d'homme, et Laura en fut si soulagée qu'elle allait raccrocher quand elle réalisa que la proposition de ce Lux tenait de la corruption.

- Impossible, répliqua Meley. J'ai vu le dernier lot de corsages et de bijoux que vous m'avez envoyé, c'est de la pure saloperie. Notre accord n'a duré si longtemps que parce que votre marchandise était d'une certaine qualité. Si quelqu'un pose les yeux sur ce dernier lot, il va se demander qui l'a acheté et pourquoi. Mes acheteurs vont tous se tourner vers moi et me montrer du doigt. Ils diront que c'est moi qui les ai forcés à acheter votre camelote.

- Si c'est ça qui vous effraie, virez-les. Ils ne vous montreront pas du doigt.

- Je serais obligé de le faire, mais ça n'y changera rien. Écoutez, Lux, dit Tom d'un ton définitif. Notre accord a été profitable pour vous comme pour moi, mais c'est terminé. Trop de risques. En outre, je crois qu'on va me proposer la direction générale par intérim de la boîte, et je n'aurai plus de responsabilités au niveau des achats de marchandise.

La voix de Lux se fit menaçante :

- Écoute-moi bien, tocard, parce que je ne te le répéterai pas trois fois. Nous avons une combine qui marche, et tes ambitions ne m'intéressent pas. Je t'ai versé cent mille dollars l'an dernier...

- C'est terminé.

- Pas tant que je veux que ça continue, et ce n'est pas pour demain. Si tu me laisses tomber, je passerai un coup de fil au vieux Swan.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je refuse de recevoir des pots-de-vin pour écouler vos rebuts ?

- Non, je lui dirai que je suis un commerçant honnête, et que vous m'avez saigné aux quatre veines avec les dessous-de-table que j'ai été obligé de vous verser pour que vous laissiez votre personnel acheter ma belle marchandise. Ce ne sera pas de la corruption de ma part, mais de l'extorsion de la vôtre.

Il marqua un temps pour que Meley mesure bien les risques, et il poursuivit :

- N'oubliez pas non plus les impôts, hein ? Un petit coup de fil anonyme, et ils lanceront une vérification. Ils trouveront bien quelque part une trace de ces cent mille dollars que vous n'avez pas déclarés. La fraude fiscale est un délit, mon cher. Extorsion et fraude fiscale.

Malgré la panique qui s'emparait de lui, Meley entendit un bruit anormal sur la ligne, le bruit assourdi d'un tiroir qu'on referme.

- Ne quittez pas, dit-il aussitôt. Je prends quelque chose dans ma serviette.

Il posa l'appareil et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il entrouvrit doucement. Sa secrétaire écoutait, la main posée sur le micro du téléphone.

- Nous terminerons cette conversation ce soir, dit-il en reprenant Lux. Appelez-moi à la maison.

- Je vous préviens, Meley, si vous...

- D'accord. D'accord. Appelez-moi à la maison, nous trouverons une solution.

- J'aime mieux ça, répondit Lux, qui parut se calmer. Je ne suis pas complètement déraisonnable. Puisque vous serez obligé de refuser le poste de directeur général, j'augmenterai votre ristourne.

Meley raccrocha et appuya sur l'interphone.

- Laura, voulez-vous venir, je vous prie ? demanda-t-il.

Il lâcha le bouton et lança entre ses dents:

- Sale garce !

Laura ouvrit la porte un instant plus tard, l'estomac noué, toutes ses illusions sur cet homme brisées, affolée à l'idée que son visage puisse trahir ses sentiments.

- Fermez la porte à clé, dit Meley en se dirigeant vers le sofa. Venez.

Surprise par la note sensuelle de sa voix, alors que son regard restait de glace, Laura s'avança d'un pas hésitant, et étouffa un petit cri quand il l'attira brusquement dans ses bras.

- Je sais que tu as écouté au téléphone, dit Meley, en se retenant de la prendre à la gorge. Je fais ça pour nous, Laura. Ma femme ne me laissera rien après le divorce. J'ai besoin d'argent pour nous... Pour t'offrir tout ce à quoi tu as droit. Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ?

Laura leva les yeux vers le beau visage de Tom Meley, lut la prière que formulait son regard, et comprit... Elle le crut. Elle sentit qu'il dégrafait sa robe, et elle se blottit contre lui, prête à lui offrir son corps, son amour, son silence.

* * *

Bella était en train de décrocher le téléphone quand sa secrétaire passa la tête dans le bureau.

- J'étais en train de faire des photocopies, expliqua Mélanie.

Intelligente et intuitive, Mélanie Startcold était rationnelle à tous égards sauf un : elle se laissait irrésistiblement attirer par des hommes irresponsables et indignes de sa confiance - faiblesse dont elle avait souvent discuté avec Bella en riant, au cours de leurs années de collaboration.

- Frank Randall, du personnel, a appelé pendant votre absence. Il est possible qu'un de nos employés s'estime victime de mesures discriminatoires et porte plainte.

- A-t-il discuté avec les services juridiques ?

- Oui, mais il voudrait également vous en parler.

- Il faut que je retourne au bureau de l'architecte pour les plans du magasin de Houston. Prévenez Frank que je le verrai lundi matin à la première heure.

- D'accord. Mr Savage a également appelé...

Elle s'interrompit, car Sebastien Knocked frappait poliment à la porte entrebâillée.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il. Bella, pouvez-vous m'accorder deux minutes ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je viens d'avoir Mick Battisti au bout du fil, expliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers le bureau. Il risque d'y avoir un os dans l'affaire des terrains de Houston.

Bella avait passé plus d'un mois à Houston à la recherche d'un terrain sur lequel Swan & Co. pourrait construire non seulement un magasin, mais tout un centre commercial. Elle avait enfin déniché l'endroit idéal et les négociations avec Battisti Development, à qui appartenait le terrain, duraient depuis plusieurs mois.

- Quel genre d'os ?

- Quand je leur ai dit que nous étions prêts à signer, ils m'ont répondu qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé un acquéreur pour l'ensemble de leur parc immobilier, y compris ce terrain.

Battisti Development détenait à Houston plusieurs immeubles de bureaux, des supermarchés et des terrains à bâtir. Les frères Battisti désiraient au départ vendre toute l'affaire, ce n'était un secret pour personne : le _Wall Street Journal _avait même publié un écho à ce sujet.

- Vous croyez qu'ils ont vraiment un acquéreur, ou bien qu'ils essaient de faire monter le prix du terrain ?

- C'est sans doute du bluff, mais je tenais à vous informer qu'il y aura peut-être un concurrent alors que nous pensions être seuls.

- En ce cas, il va falloir nous battre, Sebastien. J'ai vraiment besoin de cet emplacement pour notre prochain magasin. Houston est en train de se remettre de la crise, et les prix à la construction sont encore acceptables. D'ici l'ouverture, l'économie sera repartie.

Bella regarda sa montre et se leva. Trois heures. Un vendredi après-midi... La circulation serait déjà intense.

- Il faut que je file. Voyez si votre ami de Houston peut découvrir quelque chose sur l'autre acheteur de Battisti.

- Je lui ai déjà téléphoné. Il est sur la piste.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre. Encore toutes mes excuses pour cet immense retard... Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre avis ! Et à mercredi prochain pour la suite !**


End file.
